deletepediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of voice actors
Voice acting is the art of providing voices for animated characters (in films, television series, video games, puppet shows, radio, audio books, amusement rides, computer programs, etc.) Eligible for this list: Anyone who has contributed in some way to the voice acting field whether they are an actor, politician, television personality or any other type of celebrity. Tapos khan * Greg Abbey (as MaximIX in Cubix: Robots for Everyone, Yusei Fudo in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Tristan Taylor in Yu-Gi-Oh! after episode 11, and the [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)|2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] as Raphael) * Bud Abbott (died April 24, 1974, age 76) (Himself in The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show) * Paula Abdul (Wristwatch#1 in Robots, Herself in Opposites Attract, Skat Strut, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Mark Acheson (Unicron on Transformers: Armada and Transformers: Energon as well as the narrator for Transformers Energon, Fat Dog Mendoza on Fat Dog Mendoza and Lord Tirek on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Bryan Adams (Hoodwink in The Real Story of the Three Little Kittens) * Don Adams (died September 25, 2005, age 82) ( Tennessee Tuxedo, Inspector Gadget, Gadget Boy, Principal Hickey in Pepper Ann, and himself in The New Scooby-Doo Movies), (Episode "The Exterminator" - Season 1, 1972) * William Adams, a/k/a will.i.am (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as Moto Moto and Rio as Pedro) * Charlie Adler (Spike in My Little Pony, Buster Bunny on Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Ed and Bev Bighead on Rocko's Modern Life, I.R. Baboon on I Am Weasel, Cow on Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel, Starscream in live-action Transformers movies, Doctor Doom in The Super Hero Squad Show, Ickis on Aaahh!!! Real Monsters and Cobra Commander in the current G.I. Joe series. Also serves as voice director for Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys and As Told by Ginger Corroder in Hero Factory) * Pamela Segall Adlon (Bobby Hill in King of the Hill, Ashley Spinelli in Recess, Andrew "Andy" Johnson in Squirrel Boy, Margaret "Moose" Person in Pepper Ann, Lucky in 101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Scott Adsit (Baymax in Big Hero 6) * Ben Affleck (Joseph in Joseph: King of Dreams Gorast in Bionicle Mistika) * Joe Alaskey (died February 3, 2016, age 63) (voice of Bugs Bunny and other characters formerly voiced by Mel Blanc, Plucky Duck in Tiny Toon Adventures, Grandpa Lou Pickles in Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Stinkie in Casper and The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper and Baby Huey in The Baby Huey Show) * Carlos Alazraqui (Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life, Denzel Crocker on The Fairly OddParents, Lazlo and Clam in Camp Lazlo, the Taco Bell chihuahua, Spyro in Spyro the Dragon, Winslow and Lube from CatDog, Mr. Weed in Family Guy, Ricochet in Mucha Lucha, Monroe and Michael Lee in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, and Bane in Justice League: Doom) * Lou Albano (died October 14, 2009, age 76) (Mario in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Sherry Alberoni (Alexandra Cabot on Josie and the Pussycats) * Jack Albertson (died November 25, 1981, age 74) (Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound) * John Alderton (original narrator and voices for Fireman Sam) * Jason Alexander (Duckman from Duckman, Hugo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Catbert in Dilbert, Rick in The Tom and Jerry Show) * Joan Alexander (died May 21, 2009, age 94) (Radio's Lois Lane along with roles on Perry Mason and animated Superman in the 1940s and 1960s) * Britt Allcroft (original producer of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (seasons 1-6) and Magic Adventures of Mumfie, creator and producer of Shining Time Station, voice of Lady in Thomas and the Magic Railroad and the Queen of Night in Magic Adventures of Mumfie) * Chris Allen (Hoppity Hooper in Hoppity Hooper) * Patrick Allen (died July 28, 2006, age 79) (Captain Star in TUGS) * Tim Allen (Buzz Lightyear in ''Toy Story'' franchise) * Woody Allen (Z-4195 in Antz ) * Wayne Allwine (died May 18, 2009, age 62) (voiced Mickey Mouse (1977–2009) * Cristela Alonzo (Cruz Ramirez in Cars 3) * Weird Al Yankovic (Milo Murphy in Milo Murphy's Law) * Arnold Anderson (Inferno in Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Arthur Anderson (died April 9, 2016, age 93) (Lucky the Leprechaun, General Mills Lucky Charms (1963-1992), Eustace Bagge in Courage the Cowardly Dog after Lionel G. Wilson's death) * Charles Anderson (Maktau in IBionicle) * Ernie Anderson (died February 6, 1997, age 73) (ABC promo voice over, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 opening narrator) * James Anderson (Antroz in Bionicle Phantoka and Onua in Bionicle and Bionicle Technic) * Rick Anderson (Rahkshi in Bionicle Stars) * Tom Anderson (Bumblebee Teen Titans and Transformers Cyber Mission and Trollhunters) * Wilson Anderson Sr (Axonn in Bionicle Piraka) * Julie Andrews (Queen Lillian in Shrek series, Marlena in Despicable Me) * Jack Angel (voice of Teddy in A.I, Astrotrain in The Transformers, Nikki in Balto) * Michael Angelis (narrator for Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Seasons 3-16), (1991-2012), originally hired to voice Percy and James in Thomas and the Magic Railroad but was removed due to complaints from test audiences) * Bushra Ansari in a PTV show Kaliyan in 1976. * Tony Anselmo (voiced Donald Duck (1985–present), Duckman in James and the Giant Peach) * Chris Anthony (narrator on Adventures in Odyssey) * Nigel Anthony (voice of Big Mac, Hercules, Zebedee, Sea Rogue, Frank, and Fire Tug in TUGS) * Sebastian Arcelus (as Rex Ancient in Dinosaur King, Marcel Bonaparte in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Rex Raptor and Espa Roba in Yu-Gi-Oh!, 1980s Raphael in Turtles Forever, Yoh Asakura and Zeke Asakura in Shaman King) * Moise Arias (Zane in Astro Boy) * Dominic Armato (voice of Guybrush Threepwood in Monkey Island) * Alexander Armstrong (Mr Smith in The Sarah Jane Adventures, Horse in A Town Called Panic (English Dub) and Danger Mouse in the 2015 reboot of Danger Mouse) * Billie Joe Armstrong (Face on the King of the Hill episode "The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg", himself on The Simpsons Movie) * Curtis Armstrong (Snot in American Dad!, Dan in Dan Vs., Robot and Marf in Robot and Monster, various roles on Stroker and Hoop Scooter in The Terrible Thunderlizards Maru in Planes: Fire & Rescue) * Will Arnett (Link in Monsters vs. Aliens, Surley in The Nut Job, BoJack in BoJack horseman and Batman in The Lego Movie) * Ed Asner (Edward Wuncler on The Boondocks, Carl Fredricksen in Up, Sgt. Mike Cosgrove in Freakazoid, Hoggish Greedly in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Granny Goodness in the DC Animated Universe, Santa Claus in Olive, the Other Reindeer and Regular Show) * Sean Astin (Shazam in Justice League: War and Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, Kodi in Balto III: Wings of Change, Ribbit in Ribbit, and Chester in Bunnicula Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Harvey Atkin (died July 17, 2017, age 74) (King Koopa in the Super Mario Bros. cartoons, Sam in The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police, Crag in The Ripping Friends, Morty Two-Two in Jacob Two-Two) * René Auberjonois (Chef Louis in The Little Mermaid) * Eleanor Audley (died November 25, 1991, age 86) (Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty and Lady Tremaine in Cinderella) * Jake T. Austin (Diego on Go Diego Go seasons 1-3, Khumba in Khumba) * Christine Auten (Rika Noyomano in Air Gear, Sakaki in Azumanga Daioh!, Izumi Curtis in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Young Sanji in One Piece, Mesousa in Pani Poni Dash, Karasuba in Sekirei) * James Avery (died December 31, 2013, age 68) (Shredder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles seasons 1-7, Junkyard Dog on Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, War Machine in Iron Man and ''Spider-Man'' (1994)) * Robert Axelrod (Finster, Lokar, and various monsters in Power Rangers; Wizardmon in the English dub of Digimon Adventure) * Dan Aykroyd (The titular character in the 2010 film Yogi Bear, Scarecrow in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, Chip in Antz and Antz 2) * Greg Ayres (Chrono from Chrono Crusade, Yukio "Koyuki" Tanaka from BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad, Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club, Heihachi Hayashida in Samurai 7, Son Goku in Saiyuki, Negi Springfield in Negima) * Hank Azaria (Multiple characters on The Simpsons, including Moe, Hop as Carlos/Phil, Venom and Eddie Brock in ''Spider-Man'' (1994)) B * Lauren Bacall (died August 12, 2014, age 89) (Witch of the Waste in Howl's Moving Castle, The Grand Witch in Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King, Madame Lacroque in Madeline: Lost in Paris, Freezelda in The Real Story of the Three Little Kittens and Evelyn in Family Guy - Episode titled Mom's the Word, Season 12, 2014 Claire Nunez in Trollhunters) * Jim Backus (died July 3, 1989, age 76) (Mr. Magoo, Thurston Howell, III on The New Adventures of Gilligan and Gilligan's Planet, and on radio; The Mel Blanc Show, The Jack Benny Program) * John Baddeley (Top Hat, Zip, Puffa and Burke in TUGS; Dennis's Dad and the Colonel in Dennis and Gnaser; Monty the Violin in Oscar's Orchestra; PPA and Number Two in Star Fleet; various voices in the English version of Alfred J. Kwak) * Diedrich Bader (Tank "The Shredder" Evans in Surf's Up, Batman in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Hoss Delgado in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Guy Gardner in Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Hundun in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Zeta in Batman Beyond and The Zeta Project) * Milton Bagby, native of Birmingham, AL, an Audie Nominated American voice actor and author who has recorded over 130 audiobooks and dozens of short stories, narratives and commercials * Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. (died January 16, 1972, age 52) (Original voices for Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave Seville in The Alvin Show) * Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. (current voices of Alvin, Simon and Dave Seville in the Alvin and the Chipmunks trilogy since 1981) * Laura Bailey (Young Trunks in Dragon Ball Z, Keiko Yukimura in Yu Yu Hakusho, Tohru Honda in Fruits Basket, Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist, Shin Nohara in Crayon Shin-chan, Maka Albarn in Soul Eater, Serah Farron in Final Fantasy XIII, Lucina in Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Nick Bakay (Salem the cat on Sabrina: The Animated Series as well as its TV series, Norbert from The Angry Beavers) * Andrea Baker (Clover in Totally Spies!) * Dee Bradley Baker (Olmec in Legends of the Hidden Temple, Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb(2007 - 2015) Jaller, Kongu, Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro, Nuparu in Bionicle Mahri Bionicle Inika and Bionicle Minis Iruikshi in IBionicle and Trollhunters Lewa in Bionicle Bionicle Phantoka Bionicle Technic and Bionicle Mistika Chirox in Bionicle Phantoka Klaus Heissler in American Dad!, Numbuh Four in Codename: Kids Next Door, Waddles in Gravity Falls, Fish, Wheels, and Bucket in The Boxtrolls, Clone Troopers in Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Leigh-Allyn Baker (Abby in Back at the Barnyard, Queen Delightful in The 7D) * Troy Baker (Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite, Joel in The Last of Us, The Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins, Delsin Rowe in Infamous: Second Son, Jack Mitchell in Call of Duty, Abel Nightroad in Trinity Blood, Yamato and Pain in Naruto, Snow Villiers in Final Fantasy XIII * Scott Bakula (Danny Cat in Cats Don't Dance) * Adam Baldwin (Superman in Superman: Doomsday and DC Universe Online, Hal Jordan\Green Lantern in Injustice: Gods Among Us, Nick Bishop in Kill.switch, Breakdown in Transformers: Prime, and Parasite in Young Justice) - Episode "Performance" Season 1, 2012. * Alec Baldwin (Dennis in The Movie, Butch in Cats & Dogs, Santa Claus in Rise of the Guardians, Makung the Lion in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Dead-Eye Dennis in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and the narrator for the U.S. dub version of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Seasons 5 and 6)) * Stephen Baldwin (Surly in Dino Time, Charlie Bigelow in Batman Beyond) * Long John Baldry (died July 21, 2005, age 64) (Dr. Robotnik in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, various characters in Captain N: The Game Master and Madeline, Mistle Toad in Toad Patrol and Nilus in Nilus the Sandman) * Christian Bale (Thomas in Pocahontas, Howl in Howl's Moving Castle, Bagheera in Jungle Book) * Ashleigh Ball (Rainbow Dash and Applejack in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sonja Ball (Arthur's mom Jane Read in Arthur and Postcards from Buster, Wimzie in Wimzie's House, Polly Esther in Samurai Pizza Cats, Huckle Cat in The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Nai-Nai in Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Beauty Stem and Panther Cap in Toad Patrol, Buck in Mega Babies, Gofrette, Elliot Kaufman in Creepschool, Marina and Hedwig in Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid, Beanie, Stanford and Nana in My Goldfish is Evil, Pinocchio in Pinocchio 3000, Nicole in the Madeline TV specials and many others. Also a singer for several theme songs such as The Adventures of the Little Koala, Ovide Video and The Little Flying Bears) * Tia Ballard (Kusano in Sekirei, Mizore Shirayuki in Rosario + Vampire, Happy from Fairy Tail) * Elizabeth Banks (Claire Nunez in Trollhunters and Wyldstyle in Lego Movie) * Antonio Banderas (Puss in Boots in the Shrek 2 film series and Puss in Boots spinoff) * Kathleen Barr (Wheezie and Girl Song Flower from Dragon Tales, Marie Kanker and Kevin from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Dot Matrix in ReBoot, and Trixie and Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tiago Augusto Souza Barreiro (Male announcer of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games) * Ana Carolina Souza Barreiro (Female announcer of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games) * Sean Barrett (Warrior, Bluenose, Johnny Cuba, Blair, Nantucket, Mighty Moe, Scuttle Butt Pete, and Jack the Grappler in TUGS, Captain Orion in Star Fleet, Tik-Tok in Return to Oz, Goodtooth in Oscar's Orchestra, Roly in the English dubbed version of The Fruitties, Goblin in Labyrinth, has also done voice-over work for several anime films such as Cyber City Oedo 808, Roujin Z, Tokyo Babylon, the Lupin III films and Dominion Tank Police) * Ken Barrie (died July 29, 2016, age 83) (Postman Pat, Granny Dryden and all male characters in the original Postman Pat series) * Drew Barrymore (Olive in Olive, the Other Reindeer, Akima in Titan A.E., Jillian in Family Guy, and Chloe in Beverly Hills Chihuahua) * Judith Barsi (died July 25, 1988, age 10) (Ducky in The Land Before Time and Anne-Marie in All Dogs Go To Heaven and Jessica Riley The Girl in The Little Prince) * Dante Basco (Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jake Long in American Dragon: Jake Long, and Matt Martin/Kewl Breeze in Zevo-3) * Jason Bateman (Nick Wilde in Zootopia) * Timothy Bateson (died September 16, 2009, age 83) (O.J., Lord Stinker, Big Mickey, Little Ditcher, Eddie, and Municipal Garbage Corporation in TUGS) * Brett Bauer (Drum Bunker Dragon in Future Card Buddyfight) * Elise Baughman (Pan in Dragon Ball GT, Mom Baxter in Boz the Bear) * Eric Bauza (Stimpy in Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Belly Bag in Uncle Grandpa, Marvin the Martian in The Looney Tunes Show'' Drift in Transformers: Robots in Disguise Tiger Claw in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Sterling Beaumon (Sludge in Astro Boy, various characters in the video game The Last Remnant) * "André 3000" Benjamin (Sunny Bridges in Class of 3000) * H. Jon Benjamin (Archer in Archer, Coach McGuirk and Jason Penopolis on Home Movies, Bob in Bob's Burgers, Carl on Family Guy) * Cole Beasley (Umbra in Bionicle Piraka) * Ned Beatty (Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear in Toy Story 3 and Mayor Tortoise John in Rango) * Kathryn Beaumont (Alice in Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951 film), Wendy Darling in Disney's Peter Pan) * Peter Behn (Young Thumper in Bambi) * Kristen Bell (Cora in Astro Boy and Princess Anna in Frozen) * Michael Bell (Plastic Man in The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show, voice of various characters in The Smurfs - such as : Grouchy, Handy, and Lazy Smurf, unknown voices for My Little Pony (TV series), Raziel in the Legacy of Kain video game series, in addition to Prowl, Sideswipe, Scrapper, Swoop, and First Aid in Transformers, Drew Pickles and Chazz Finster in Rugrats, Duke and Major Bludd in G.I. Joe, Allstar in The Snorks, Lance in Voltron: Defender of the Universe) * Bea Benaderet (died October 13, 1968, age 62) (Betty Rubble of The Flintstones, and on radio: Fibber McGee and Molly, Burns and Allen) * John Bellis (original voice of Thomas the Tank Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, was removed due to complaints from test audiences) * Jim Belushi (Rocko in The Pebble and the Penguin, Kirk the Woodsman in Hoodwinked!, Saint Bernie in Snow Buddies, Alder in Casper's Scare School, and The Lion in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) * Jeff Bennett (Peter Puppy of Earthworm Jim, Johnny Bravo of Johnny Bravo Keswick of T.U.F.F. Puppy, Raj, Sampson and Commander HooHaw from Camp Lazlo, Mortimer Mouse of Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse and Dad of Dexter's Laboratory Prowl in Transformer: Animated) * Judy Bennett (veteran actor in The Archers (principally as Shula Hebden Lloyd) who has also performed in several animated series) * Jodi Benson (Ariel in The Little Mermaid), Thumbelina in Thumbelina, Weebo in Flubber, Princess Arabella in Why Christmas Trees Aren't Perfect, Tula in Pirates of the Dark Water, Patsy Smiles from Camp Lazlo, P.J. Sparkles in P.J. Sparkles, and Barbie in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3) * Ray Benson (Sir Woodrow in Why Christmas Trees Aren't Perfect) * Robby Benson (Prince Adam in Beauty and the Beast, and the Beast in the Kingdom Hearts series) * Greg Berg (Fozzie and others on Muppet Babies, Huckleberry Hound in Yo, Yogi!) * Bob Bergen (current voice of Porky Pig since 1990; English voice of the title character in Lupin III) * Gregg Berger (Odie on Garfield and Friends and The Garfield Show, Grimlock, Jetfire, Long Haul and Outback in Transformers, Frank Little in The Littles, AB Sitter in Fantastic Max, Cornfed Pig in Duckman, Mole Man in Fantastic Four, The Gromble in Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Agent Kay in Men in Black: The Series, Bill Licking in The Angry Beavers) * Jeff Bergman (professional at voicing many classic cartoon characters such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Porky Pig and as a recurring guest star on Family Guy) * Mary Kay Bergman (died November 11, 1999, age 38) (Dr. Blight in Captain Planet, Liane Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Sheila Broflovski, Mrs. McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Principal Victoria, and others on South Park, Gwen Tennyson in Teen Titans Daphne Blake in three Scooby-Doo direct-to-video films and others among others until her suicide in 1999) * Xander Berkeley (Sinestro in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Kirk Langstrom in Son of Batman, Mysterio in The Spectacular Spider-Man, Captain Atom in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, General Immortus, Mento and Warp in Teen Titans) * Peter Berkrot (Ignatius Mortimer Meen in I.M. Meen and Chill Manor) * Morgan Berry (young Ichirohiko in The Boy and the Beast, Tokaku Azuma in Riddle Story of Devil, Merga in Freedom Planet 2) * Halle Berry (Cappy in Robots) * Christopher Bevins (title character on BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad, Bee in Dragon Ball Z, Nautron Shenron in Dragon Ball GT, Japan in Hetalia, Fastener in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Shishi Wakamaru in YuYu Hakusho) * Nate Bihldorff (Shy Guy and Fly Guy in the Mario franchise, also serves as a localization manager for Nintendo of America's Treehouse) * Brad Bird (Edna Mode in The Incredibles and Ambrister Maron in Ratatouille) * Beau Billingslea (Jet in Cowboy Bebop, Ogremon in Digimon) * Amy Birnbaum (Téa Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Max in the ''Pokémon'' series, Charmy Bee in Sonic X, Chip in Cubix: Robots for Everyone) * Jerry Bishop (Judge Judy announcer) * John Blackman (Dickie Knee and characters on variety show Hey Hey It's Saturday) * Mel Blanc (died July 10, 1989, age 81) (The "man of a thousand voices", worked for every classic Hollywood animation studio, voiced most of the male Looney Tunes characters — including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Sylvester, Tweety, Pepé Le Pew, Marvin the Martian - and Woody Woodpecker, Heathcliff, Barney Rubble of The Flintstones, and others Bumblebee in Trollhunters) * Noel Blanc, Mel's son, who succeeded his father as voice actor for many of his characters. * Maddie Blaustein, (died December 11, 2008, age 48) (Meowth, Corphish, Torkoal and others on Pokémon, Solomon Muto on Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sartorius on ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Rex Goodwin in episodes 2 to 13 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Dr. K on Cubix, Dr. Kureha in the 4kids dub of One Piece, Jillas in Slayers TRY) * Ed Blaylock (King Bradley in Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Sengoku in One Piece) * Billy Bletcher (died January 5, 1979, age 84) (Pete (Disney), Big Bad Wolf) * Lucille Bliss (died November 8, 2012, age 96) (Anastasia Tremaine in Cinderella Smurfette on The Smurfs, Crusader Rabbit, Ms. Bitters on Invader Zim) * Steven Blum (Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Marvel's Wolverine, TOM (the announcer/host) in Cartoon Network's Toonami block, Orochimaru in Naruto, Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels, Starscream in Transformers) * Susan Blu (voice of Buttons and Paradise in My Little Pony, and Sphinxy Sphinx in Tiny Toon Adventures; also serves as voice director) * Dave Boat (Weiss in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Lexaeus and Aeleus in the Kingdom Hearts series, and Thor in The Super Hero Squad Show) * Ed Bogas (Singing ants in Garfield and Friends) * John R Bolton (Reidek in Bionicle Piraka) * Helena Bonham Carter (Lady Tottington in Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Emily the Corpse Bride, Corpse Bride, and others) * Walker Boone (voice of Mario in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Farmer in Leafie, A Hen into the Wild) * Ernest Borgnine (died July 8, 2012, age 95) (Mermaid Man in SpongeBob SquarePants) * Alex Borstein (Lois Griffin and Tricia Takenawa in Family Guy) * Johnny Yong Bosch (Vash the Stampede in Trigun, Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Renton Thurston in Eureka Seven, Kiba in Wolf's Rain, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Izaya Orihara in Durarara!!, Nero in Devil May Cry 4, Brock on Pokémon Origins) * Tom Bosley (died October 19, 2010, age 83) (David in The World of David the Gnome, B.A.H. Humbug in The Stingiest Man in Town, Geppetto in Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, Harry Boyle in Wait Till Your Father Gets Home) * Julie Bowen (Lil Dipper in Planes: Fire & Rescue) * Zach Braff (Chicken Little in Chicken Little) * Russell Brand (Dr Nefario in Despicable Me and E.B. in Hop) and Creek in Trolls (film)) * Tex Brashear (Charlie the Tuna, Sonny the Cuckoo Bird, Dirt Devil Vacuums, the Qantas koala and others) * Mike Breen (Commentator of NBA Live 13, NBA Live 14, and various basketball games on television including the New York Knicks on MSG Network) * Abigail Breslin (Priscilla in Rango) * Malan Breton (Promo Voice "ESPN X-treme Sports", Promo Voice "ABC Sports", Sotheby's, Banana Republic, Ringtone "Project Runway") * Richard Briers * Fran Brill (Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Little Bird, and Various on Sesame Street) * Corey Bringas (Miles "Tails" Prower in the Sonic the Hedgehog series) * Tiffany Brissette (Wrenifred Brown in Why Christmas Trees Aren't Perfect) * Kate Bristol (Kisa Sohma in Fruits Basket, Sayo Aisaka in Negima! and Lynette Bishop in Strike Witches) * Deem Bristow (died January 15, 2007, age 85) (Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog series) * Jim Broadbent (Gelu in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn and Brian the Snail in Doogal) * Thomas Bromhead (Rocket in I Got A Rocket, B Max in Raggs Kids Club Band (Australian version) and Dino-Rang and Drill Sergeant in the Skylanders reboot series of the Spyro the Dragon franchise) * Eleanor Bron (Jewel Finkelstein in The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Albert Brooks (Many recurring and one time characters on The Simpsons including Radioactive Man, Marlin in Finding Nemo & Finding Dory and Russ Cargill in The Simpsons Movie) * Jonathan Brooks (Prussia in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Foxy in One Piece) * Mel Brooks (Bigweld on Robots, President Skroob & Yogurt on Spaceballs: The Animated Series, Albert Einstein in Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and Santa Claus on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - (Episode "Holly Jolly Jimmy" - Season 2, 2008)) * Clancy Brown (Parallax from the Green Lantern film, Mr. Krabs on Patrick Star, Gorrath on Megas XLR, Otto on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, and Lex Luthor on Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Animated Series, Long Feng on Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Silas on Transformers: Prime) * Emilie Brown (Annie Labelle in Robotech:The New Generation, Melfina in Outlaw Star, Narrator in Signing Time!, multiple characters in Rachel & the TreeSchoolers) * Julie Brown (Julie Bruin in Tiny Toon Adventures and Space Jam, Minerva Mink in Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Arthur Q. Bryan (died November 18, 1959, age 60) (Elmer Fudd, Various Characters in Sesame Street) * Bob Buchholz (Gene Starwind in Outlaw Star, Hubb in Wolf's Rain) * Michael Buffer (Ready 2 Rumble Boxing series announcer with his signature catchphrase "Let's get ready to rumble!", also serves as the ring announcer for HBO Boxing) * S. Scott Bullock (Flap in Dink, the Little Dinosaur, FT and Sam Smith in Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, Tom Lockjaw in Darkwing Duck, Argos Bleak in Captain Planet and the Planeteers and The New Adventures of Captain Planet, Wendell in Mike, Lu and Og, Fred in Timon and Pumbaa, King Goobot in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Larry from The Buzz on Maggie, Eddy the Cow in Barnyard, Glow Worm and Worm Supervisor from The Ant Bully, Dharman in Afro Samurai, Dash Baxter, Operative O and Klemper from Danny Phantom, various characters in The Fairly OddParents, Invader Zim and The Misadventures of Flapjack) * Rodger Bumpass (Squidward Tentacles on SpongeBob SquarePants, in Doctor Light on Teen Titans, and Hannover Fiste on Heavy Metal) * John Burgmeier (Kurama on Yu Yu Hakusho, Shigure Sohma on Fruits Basket, Tienshinhan in Dragon Ball series) * Donna Burke (Angela Orosco in Silent Hill 2, Claudia Wolf in Silent Hill 3, Raising Heart in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, and the iDROID in the Metal Gear series) * Carol Burnett (Jane Kangaroo in Horton Hears a Who!, Hara in The Secret World of Arrietty (U.S. version)) * Scott Burns (voice of popular Nintendo character Bowser (2002- ), announcer of Mario Sports Mix, Mario Tennis Open, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, and Mario Sports Superstars (Tennis)) * Ty Burrell (Bailey in Finding Dory, Mr. Peabody in Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Henry Gardner in Storks),'Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) in The Super Hero Squad Show * Hedy Burress (Yuna in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2) * Hannibal Buress (Buddy in The Secret Life of Pets) * Eric Burroughs (died November 12, 1992, age 81), African-American dramatic radio actor of the 1940s and 1950s * Greg Burson (died July 22, 2008, age 59) (voice of Yogi Bear, Bugs Bunny, MR DNA in Jurassic Park, Flap and Nemo's Father in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland Raven in Teen Titans Bumblebee, Iruikshi, Sideswipe, on Trollhunters) * Corey Burton (numerous projects for Disney and Cartoon Network; voices of Deems Taylor from Fantasia, Dale, Santa Claus in The Nightmare Before Christmas, Whorm Loathsom & Ziro the Hutt from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ludwig Von Drake, Gruffti Gummi in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Cryin' Bryan Dern and numerous other characters in Adventures in Odyssey Ratchet in Transformers: Animated) * Zachary Bennett (Shun Kazami from Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Steve Burton (Cloud Strife in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) * Steve Buscemi (Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc., Wesley in Home on the Range, Templeton in Charlotte's Web, Bucky in G-Force (film), Scamper in Igor, Mr. Horace Nebbercracker in Monster House, Wayne in Hotel Transylvania, Skalk in Khumba, Francis E. Francis in The Boss Baby) * Ben Burtt (WALL-E and M-O in WALL-E, many sound effects in Robots and Robots 2) * Bettina Bush (Rainbow Brite, Lucy Little in The Littles and Megan in My Little Pony (TV series)) * Daws Butler (died May 18, 1988, age 71) (Chilly Willy, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, Elroy Jetson and others, and Rocka, Bumblebee, Iruikshi, Sideswipe in Trollhunters) * Julie Bennett (Cindy Bear in Yogi Bear shows and other shows, Agatha and Emily in Transylvania 6-5000) * Pat Buttram (Napoleon in The Aristocats, the Sherrif of Nottingham in Robin Hood, Luke in The Rescuers, Chief in The Fox and the Hound) * Ruth Buzzi (Mama Bear in The Berenstain Bears and Nose Marie in Pound Puppies) * John Byner (The Ant and the Aardvark in The Ant and the Aardvark cartoon shorts and the [[The Pink Panther (1993 TV series)|1993 Pink Panther TV series]], the anteater that turns into the giraffe in Sesame Street, Bill the Cat in A Wish for Wings That Work, Gurgi and Doli in The Black Cauldron, Alien Object and Man's Voice in The Angry Beavers, David Litterbin SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Dr. Gerhardt Morsink in Duckman) * P. J. Byrne (Bolin on The Legend of Korra) * Darcy Rose Byrnes (Ikki in The Legend of Korra, Princess Amber in Sofia the First) C * Sebastian Cabot (died August 22, 1977, age 59) (Narrator of Winnie the Pooh films, Narrator and Sir Ector in The Sword in the Stone and Narrator, Bagheera, and Sea Catch in The Jungle Book) * Nicolas Cage (Dr. Tenma in ''Astro Boy'', Jacob Marley in Christmas Carol: The Movie, and Grug in The Croods) * Michael Caine (Finn McMissle in Cars 2) * Michael Caloz (original voice of D.W. Read in Arthur (1996-1999) and Annie Inch in The Little Lulu Show (1995-1996)) * Mark Camacho (Lyle in Animal Crackers, Jerry Atric in Samurai Pizza Cats, Oliver Frensky in Arthur, Carlos in Around the World in 80 Dreams, Harry and Dragon in Potatoes and Dragons, Zösky in Kaput and Zösky, Dad in Rotten Ralph, Gantlos in the Cinelume dubbed version of Winx Club. Was also an English Adaptation writer and voice director) * Zach Callison (Prince James in Sofia the First) * Joey Camen (Unknown voices for My Little Pony) * Jason Cannning (Julius Nex in Hero Factory) * John Cleese (Cat R. Waul in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Jean-Bob in The Swan Princess, Albert the Magic Pudding The Magic Pudding, Mercury in Valiant, Samuel in Charlotte's Web, Dr. Glickenstein in Igor, Professor Kipple in Planet 51, Bulldog in Planes, King Gristle Sr in Trolls, King Harold in Shrek 2, Shrek the Third and Shrek Forever After, Ape in George of the Jungle and George of the Jungle 2) * Hamilton Camp (died October 2, 2005, age 70) (Gizmoduck in Ducktales and Darkwing Duck) * Benedict Campbell (King K. Rool in Donkey Kong Country, Mr. Coffin in Stickin' Around, Papa Bear in The Berenstain Bears, Chamberlain Milton Turnkey and Sir Ivon Mackay in Jane and the Dragon, Ben Osborne in Jake and the Kid, Ramirez in Highlander: The Animated Series, Martin the Warrior in Redwall) * Maria Canals-Barrera (Hawkgirl in ''Justice League'') * Candy Candido (died May 19, 1999, age 85) (Brutus and Nero in The Rescuers, Indian Chief in Peter Pan and Fidget in The Great Mouse Detective) * John Candy (died May 4, 1994, age 43) (Wilbur in The Rescuers Down Under, Himself in Camp Candy, and Dan/Den in Heavy Metal) * Pete Capella (Silver The Hedgehog in the Sonic The Hedgehog series and also a commercial star and narrator of anime series) * Linda Cardellini (CJ in Regular Show, Wendy Corduroy in Gravity Falls) * Barry Carl (hundreds of television and radio commercials; promos for TV stations; theatrical trailers; industrial narrations; books on tape; public service announcements; internet commercials; and voices for animated characters in anime, video games, and commercials) * George Carlin (died June 22, 2008, age 71) (Narrator for Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (U.S. version), Fillmore in Cars, Zugor in Tarzan II, Wizard in Happily N'Ever After, Munchie in The Simpsons) * Len Carlson (died January 26, 2006, age 68) (Bert Raccoon in The Raccoons) * Victor Caroli (Tirek in My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle, narrator for Transformers and Robotix and Beth's Horse in Bravest Warriors) * Sabrina Carpenter (Melissa Chase Milo Murphy's Law) * Aimee Carrero (Elena in Elena of Avalor) * Jim Carrey (Horton in Horton Hears a Who! and various characters in A Christmas Carol Ehlek in Bionicle Barraki) * Eddie Carroll (died April 6, 2010, age 76) (Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Christmas Carol and all other projects up until his 2010 death) * Madeline Carroll (Widget in Astro Boy) * Ben Carson (Prika in Bionicle Mistika) * Terrence C. Carson (Kratos from the God of War series) * Nancy Cartwright (Bart Simpson and others on The Simpsons, Rufus in Kim Possible, Pistol in Goof Troop, and Bright Eyes in Pound Puppies) * Ben Carson (Prika in Bionicle Mistika) * Max Casella (Daxter in the Jak and Daxter game series and the title character in Cro) * Adriana Caselotti (died January 18, 1997, age 80) (Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Pat Cashman (Announcer of Bill Nye The Science Guy and Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Ted Cassidy (died January 16, 1979, age 46) (The Thing in The Fantastic Four, Frankenstein Jr. in Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles, Spy Shadow in Super President, Godzilla (Hanna-Barbera animated version, roars for title character), Montaro in Jana of the Jungle) * Dan Castellaneta (Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, and others on The Simpsons; Earthworm Jim in the TV series of the same name; Thickly Kangaroo in Taz-Mania, Dracula and others in Animaniacs, Genie in the Aladdin cartoon and The Return of Jafar; Arnold's Grandpa from Hey Arnold!; Megavolt in Darkwing Duck) * Catherine Cavadini (Glitter on Kidd Video, Tanya Mousekewitz on An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and Fievel's American Tails, and Blossom on The Powerpuff Girls) * Christine Cavanaugh (died December 22, 2014, age 51) (Gosalyn Mallard in Darkwing Duck, Chuckie Finster in Rugrats, and Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory) * Michael Cera (Todd in Wayside Barry in Sausage Party and Hank Blazing Samurai) * Lacey Chabert (Eliza Thornberry in The Wild Thornberrys, Zatanna Zatara in Justice League Now) * Garry Chalk (Optimus Primal in Transformers: Beast Wars, Optimus Prime (Unicron Trilogy) in Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Grounder in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and Doctor Robotnik in Sonic Underground) * Shannon Chan-Kent (Misa Amane in Death Note, Pinkie Pie's singing voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Danny Chambers (Cottontail Smith in Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Matt Chapman (most of the characters in the Homestar Runner body of work, including Homestar Runner, Strong Bad, Strong Mad, The Cheat, Bubs, Coach Z, the King of Town, and Homsar) * Chevy Chase (Cho-Cho in The Karate Dog, Train in Doogal, Himself in Family Guy) * Daveigh Chase (Lilo in Lilo & Stitch and Chihiro in Spirited Away) * Jessica Chastain (Gia in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Kristin Chenoweth (Miracle Grohe in Sit Down, Shut Up, Kilowatt in Space Chimps, Gabi in Rio 2, and Rosetta in Tinkerbell, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, & Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue) * Luci Christian (Kaname Chidori in Full Metal Panic!, Nami in One Piece, Duck/Princess Tutu in Princess Tutu) * Jamie Chung (Orange District Schools School Bus 28123 - 28215)(Gogo Tomago in Big Hero 6) * Greg Cipes (Beast Boy Teen Titans Go Kevin Levin in Teen Titans (animated series) Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) (Iron Fist in Ultimate Spider-Man) * Louis C.K (Max in The Secret Life Of Pets) * Blake Clark (Slinky in ''Toy Story 3) * Leah Clark (Saki Morimi in Eden of the East, Blair in Soul Eater, Eri Sawachika in School Rumble) * Cam Clarke (Leonardo of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', Dogtanian in Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, Kratos in Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) * Dameon Clarke (Cell in Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball Z Kai, Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist and Nathan Spencer in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) * Jeremy Clarkson (Harv in Cars) * Kevin Clash (Elmo in Sesame Street, Baby Sinclair in Dinosaurs, Clifford in Muppets Tonight, and Master Splinter in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie) * Ruth Clifford (died November 30, 1998, age 98) (Starfire in Teen Titans) * Colleen Clinkenbeard (Rachel Moore in Case Closed, Yuko Ichihara in xxxHolic, Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece, Young Goku and Gohan in Dragon Ball Kai, Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail) * George Clooney (Mr. Fox in Fantastic Mr. Fox) * Glenn Close (Kala in Tarzan, Mona Simpson in The Simpsons, Granny in Hoodwinked!, and Queen Ambisextra in Light Years) * Gary Cole (Harvey Birdman in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Jim Corrigan/The Spectre in DC Showcase: The Spectre, Dr. James Timothy Possible in Kim Possible, and Mayor Fred Jones Sr. in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * George Cole (died 5 August 2015, age 90) (Vernon in Tube Mice) * Townsend Coleman (Michelangelo from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') * Christopher Collins (died June 12, 1994, age 44) (Starscream on Transformers TV series and The Transformers: The Movie, Cobra Commander on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero TV series) * Bud Collyer (died September 8, 1969, age 61) (Clark Kent/Superman, on radio in the 1940s, and in The New Adventures of Superman cartoon series) * Pinto Colvig (died October 3, 1967, age 75) (Goofy, Pluto, Bluto, the Gorilla in Dumbo, the Gorilla in Bedknobs and Broomsticks, and Gabby from Gulliver's Travels) * Jeffrey Combs (Ratchet in Transformers: Prime Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Sean Connery (James Bond in ''007: From Russia with Love (2005 video game), Draco in Dragonheart, William Forrester in Finding Forrester, and Sir Billi in Sir Billi) * Harry Connick, Jr. (Narrator of My Dog Skip, Dean from The Iron Giant) * William Conrad (died February 11, 1994, age 73) (The Lone Ranger in The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour, Matt Dillon in the radio version of Gunsmoke, narrator of Rocky and Bullwinkle, The Fugitive, etc.) * Hans Conried (died January 5, 1982, age 66) (Captain Hook in Peter Pan, Snidley Whiplash in Dudley Do-Right, The Grinch in Halloween is Grinch Night, uncle Waldo P. Wigglesworth in Adventures of Hoppity Hooper, Thorin Oakshield in The Hobbit, Dr. Dred in Drak Pack) * Jim Conroy (Ruff Ruffman on FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman) * Kevin Conroy (Batman in the Batman: The Animated Series, Animaniacs, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, various spinoffs, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight'' etc.) * Tim Conway (Barnacle Boy in SpongeBob SquarePants, Santa Claus in Saving Santa, Skip Jones in Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, and himself in The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Episode - "The Spirit Spooked Sports Show", season 2, 1973)). * Dane Cook (Dusty Crophopper in Planes) * Justin Cook (Yusuke Urameshi in Yu Yu Hakusho, Raditz and Evil/Super Buu in Dragonball Z) * Danny Cooksey (Montana Max from Tiny Toon Adventures, Dave the Barbarian, SuperTed from The Further Adventures of SuperTed, Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown, Milo Kamalani from Pepper Ann, Hotstreak, Francis Stone and F-Stop from Static Shock, Bu from The Little Troll Prince, Wendall from The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, Victor from The Ren & Stimpy Show, Urchin from The Little Mermaid, Mooch from 101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Bradley Cooper (Rocket Raccoon in Guardians of the Galaxy film series and Thok in Bionicle Piraka) * Chris Cooper (Cooper in Cars 3) * Henry Corden (died October 19, 2005, age 85) (Voice of Fred Flintstone from 1977–2005 after the death of Alan Reed) * Claire Corlett (Sweetie Belle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Dizzy in the US dubbed version of the 2015 reboot of Bob the Builder. Daughter of Ian James Corlett) * Ian James Corlett (Goku on Dragon Ball Z, Ten Cents, Z.B., Otis, Zip, Lord Stinker, Frank and Eddie on Salty's Lighthouse and Commander ApeTrully in Hero 108, Coconuts in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Bill in Sitting Ducks, the title character in Mega Man, Spiff in Spiff and Hercules, Andy Larkin in What's With Andy?, Mr. Cramp in The Cramp Twins, Filbert in Pocket Dragon Adventures and many others. Is also a writer, musician, author of two books and the creator of Yvon of the Yukon and Being Ian) * Philip Corlett (Buddy in Dinosaur Train. Son of Ian James Corlett) * Lee Cornes (Grampus, Boomer, Billy Shoepack, and Coast Guard in TUGS) * Franco Corelli (Canio in Opéra imaginaire) * Erin Cottrell (Tilly in Starhawk) * Marion Cotillard (Gloria in the French version of Happy Feet, The Rose in The Little Prince, Scarlett Overkill in the French version of Minions and April in April and the Extraordinary World) * Dave Coulier (Peter Venkman in The Real Ghostbusters (seasons 3-7)) * Alyson Court (Lydia Deetz in Beetlejuice, Jubilee in X-Men, Emily Elizabeth in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Claire Redfield in the Resident Evil series) * Dave Courvoisier (Casino and Frightnight) * Richard Ian Cox (The title role in Inuyasha, Ranma in Ranma 1/2, Bit Cloud in Zoids: New Century Zero, Ian Kelly in Being Ian and Quiksilver in X-Men: Evolution) * Wally Cox (died February 15, 1973, age 48) (Underdog in the series of the same name) * Owen Coyle (Krika in Bionicle Barraki) * Bryan Cranston (James Gordon in Batman: Year One, Vitaly in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Li Shan in Kung Fu Panda 3) * Michelle Creber (Apple Bloom in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kat Cressida (Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory, Natsuki "Natalie" Mogi in Initial D) * Darren Criss (Sideswipe in Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * C. Martin Croker (died September 17, 2016, age 54) (Zorak and Moltar in Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * David Cross (Crane in the Kung Fu Panda trilogy, Minion in Megamind, Yivo in Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs, and himself in Night of the Living Doo) * Scatman Crothers (died November 22, 1986, age 76) (Scat Cat in The Aristocats, Hong Kong Phooey, Meadowlark Lemon in The Harlem Globetrotters, Crazy-Legs in Banjo the Woodpile Cat and Jazz in The Transformers ) * Billy Crystal (Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc., Calcifer in Howl's Moving Castle, John Adams in Liberty's Kids) * Leah Renee Cudmore (Beaver in Franklin and Chris-Alice in Growing Up Creepie) * Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime Transformers Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen Transformers: Dark of the Moon and Transformers: Age Of Extinction'' Transformers: Prime and Transformers: Robots in Disguise and Ironhide from The Transformers) * Benedict Cumberbatch (Smaug in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Agent Classified in Penguins of Madagascar, and Shere Khan in Jungle Book) * Jim Cummings (Narrator in Animaniacs, Ed in The Lion King, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, Pete in Disney media since 1991, Cat on CatDog with Rob Paulsen, Darkwing Duck and others on Darkwing Duck, Bonkers D. Bobcat and Lucky Piquel in Bonkers, Louie and Don Karnage in TaleSpin, Dr. Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog, among many others Ackar in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn) * Tim Curry (Nigel Thornberry in The Wild Thornberries, Hexxus in FernGully: The Last Rainforest, SIR in ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter, Captain Hook in Peter Pan and the Pirates, Prince The 12th Garfield: A Tail Of The Two Kitties, and Glorious Godfrey in Young Justice) * Jane Curtain (Muffy in Antz, Narrator in Caillou) * Mekai Curtis (Zach in Milo Murphy's Law) * Joan Cusack (Jessie in Toy Story 2 and Abby Mallard in Chicken Little) * Noah Cyrus (English-language Ponyo in Hayao Miyazaki's Ponyo) * Toni Collette (Mad and Holy Old Witch in The Thief and the Cobbler, Meg Bluegum in The Magic Pudding, Mary Daisy Dinkle in Mary and Max, Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind in The Boxtrolls, Beryl and Cheryl in Blinky Bill the Movie) D * Big Daddy (the Rhinoceros, the Lion, the Penguin, the Giraffe, the Alligator, the Gorilla, the Turtle, the Snake, the Ostrich, and the Elephant in the animated Lincoln Park Zoo insert shown on Sesame Street) * E.G. Daily (Babe in Babe: Pig in the City, Tommy Pickles in Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls, Rudy Tabootie in ChalkZone) * Tim Daly (Clark Kent/Superman in Superman: The Animated Series) * Gabriel Damon (Littlefoot in The Land Before Time) * Matt Damon (Cale Tucker in Titan A.E., Bill the Krill in Happy Feet 2, Spirit in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, and himself in Arthur Episode - "The Making of Arthur", Season 11, 2007). * Anthony Daniels (C-3PO in the Star Wars franchise) * William Daniels (KITT in ''Knight Rider'') * Glen Danzig (Himself in Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Brigitta Dau (voice of Patch in My Little Pony Tales Episodes 17-26) * Keith David (the title character in the Spawn animated series, Goliath in Gargoyles, Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Frog, and Chief Broadbeak in Free Birds) * Charlie Day (Art in Monsters University and Benny in The Lego Movie) * Alan Dedicoat (The National Lottery Draws voiceover (as the "Voice of the Balls")) * Rupert Degas (well famous for his voice work in The Amazing World of Gumball, Bob the Builder, Evil Dead, Robotboy, Thomas & Friends, Chop Socky Chooks) * Ellen DeGeneres (Dory in Finding Nemo and Finding Dory) * Anthony Del Rio (Pit and Dark Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) * Brian T. Delaney (Sole Survivor (male) in Fallout 4) * Dana Delany (Lois Lane in Superman: The Animated Series, Andrea Beaumont in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) * Grey DeLisle (Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo, Mandy on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Vicky in The Fairly OddParents, Yumi in '' Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Azula in ''Avatar: The Last Airbender Nokama in Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui) * Patrick Dempsey (Narrator of Mickey Mouse Works) * Judi Dench (Mrs. Calloway in Home on the Range, Narrator in Doogal, Miss Lilly in Angelina Ballerina) * Bob Denver (died September 2, 2005, age 70) (Gilligan in The New Adventures of Gilligan and Gilligan's Planet, Himself in The Simpsons Ep. "Simpson Tide" ) * Robert De Niro (The King in Arthur and the Invisibles) * Johnny Depp (Yogi Victor, King of the Hill (episode: Frank's Back), Jack Kahuna Laguna, Victor Van Dort, Corpse Bride, Rango in ''Rango'') * Joe DeRita (died July 3, 1993, age 83) (Curly-Joe in The New Three Stooges) * Bob Dermer (Grumpy Bear from The Care Bears. Ralph Raccoon in The Raccoons) * Debi Derryberry ( Ryo-Ohki in Tenchi Muyo, Jimmy Neutron from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Zatch in Zatch Bell!, Coco Bandicoot in ''Crash Bandicoot'' series) *Jack DeSena (Sokka on Avatar: the Last Airbender) * Danny DeVito (Grundle King in My Little Pony: The Movie, Phil from Hercules, Mr. Swackhammer in Space Jam, the Penguin in Zootopia, and The Lorax of The Lorax) * Trevor Devall (Nuju in Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui Garby, Skrapit in Dinotrux Dukey in Johnny Test) * Matt Di Angelo (Fitz Kreiner in The Company of Friends) * Cameron Diaz (Princess Fiona in the Shrek films, Sigmund Freud in A Liar's Autobiography: The Untrue Story of Monty Python's Graham Chapman) * Jorge Diaz (Gabe in Elena of Alavor) * Kaitlyn Dias (Riley Andersen in Inside Out) * George DiCenzo (Ubu in Batman: The Animated Series, John Blackstar in ''Blackstar'', Captain Lou Albano in Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, Bow and Hordak in She-Ra: Princess of Power, Captain America in Spider-Man and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) * Jessica DiCicco (Maggie on The Buzz on Maggie, Lexi Bunny in Loonatics Unleashed, voice of Noggin, Malina in The Emperor's New School, Olette in Kingdom Hearts II, Lynn and Lucy Loud in The Loud House, Hanazuki in Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Peter Dickson (Angry Man in A Liar's Autobiography: The Untrue Story of Monty Python's Graham Chapman, Classically trained actor in Monkey Dust, Multiple character roles in Hedz and OOglies, Grandpa in Miffy, Emperor Sorean in Xenoblade Chronicles, Multiple character roles in Fable) * Vin Diesel (Richard B. Riddick on Escape From Butcher Bay, The Iron Giant in The Iron Giant, and Groot in Guardians of the Galaxy) * Michaela Dietz (voice of Riff in Barney and Friends, Amethyst in Steven Universe) * John DiMaggio (Bender and others in Futurama, Dr. Drakken on Kim Possible, Schnitzel on Chowder and Jake the Dog in Adventure Time) * Phyllis Diller (died August 20, 2012, age 95) (The Monster's Mate in Mad Monster Party, Aunt Spitzy in Casper's Scare School, The Ant Queen in A Bug's Life, Thelma Griffin in Family Guy, and herself in The New Scooby-Doo Movies, (Episode "A Good Medium is Rare") - Season 1, 1972.) * Bruce Dinsmore (Arthur's dad David Read and Binky Barnes from Arthur and Postcards from Buster, Horace from Wimzie's House, Jervis Coltrane and Mr. Hutchins from What's With Andy?, Tubby Tompkins from The Little Lulu Show, Poe in Spookley the Square Pumpkin, Elwood and Principal Block from My Goldfish is Evil among others) * Ben Diskin (Numbuhs 1 and 2 on Codename: Kids Next Door, Shoutmon on the English dub of Digimon Fusion, Eugene Horowitz on Hey Arnold!, Sai on the English dub of Naruto, Venom on The Spectacular Spider-Man, Stitch and 627 on the English dub of Stitch!) * Walt Disney (Voice of Mickey Mouse from 1928-1947; 1955-1959) * Paul Dobson (Ape on ''George of the Jungle'' (2007 version), Happosai in Ranma ½, E. Honda, Vega, Balrog, Deejay, T-Hawk, Birdie, and Fei Long in Street Fighter, Big Stack, Sea Rogue, Red Fin, Old Rusty and Mr. Boffo in Salty's Lighthouse, Graveheart in Shadow Raiders and many others Whenua in Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui, Sensei Wu in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, D Structs in ''Dinotrux) * Lucien Dodge (Green/Blue on Pokémon Origins) * Geoffrey Dolan (Gosei, Gosei Morpher and Robo Morpher in Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce) * Micky Dolenz (Arthur on the first season of The Tick, Skip in The Funky Phantom) * Vincent D'Onofrio (Bug in the Men in Black film and TV series, Blue Globbor in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and the Beast in The Pagemaster) * Kether Donohue (Lily in Kappa Mikey and Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King) * Michael Donovan (The title role in Conan the Adventurer, Wes Weasley in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Chuck Ramsey in Action Dad, Billy Lee and Jawbreaker in Double Dragon, Mr. Hubert, Magician and Blackie in Billy the Cat, General Nifel in The New Adventures of He-Man, Eggplant Wizard in Captain N: The Game Master, Dr. Peter Tezla in Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race, Spike in Tom and Jerry Tales, Professor Edison, Shooter and Big Dinosaur from The Adventures of T-Rex, Sabretooth in X-Men Evolution, Carnage and Cletus Kennedy in Spider-Man Unlimited, Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil and Al in ReBoot, Guile and Zangief in Street Fighter, Stu the Dog, Slick the Bug and A Pig in Littlest Pet Shop, Ring Man in Mega Man, Professor T-Bird in Battletoads and many others. Also serves as a voice director) * Tate Donovan (Title character in ''Hercules'' and Kingdom Hearts 2) * Victoria Dorazi (Betty Boop in Hurray for Betty Boop) * Chad Doreck (Brad in Brad & Tuck) * Michael Dorn (Mata Nui in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn) * Joe Dougherty (died April 19, 1978, age 79) (Original voice of Porky Pig) * D. C. Douglas (GEICO, Radio Shack and McDonald's announcer, Albert Wesker) * Michael Douglas (NBC Nightly News with Brian Williams opening announcer) * Brad Dourif (Chucky in the Child's Play films) * Robin Atkin Downes (Numerous voices on hundreds of video game titles, Ack in How to Train Your Dragon, Baron Zemo and Abomination in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Mumm-Ra in ThunderCats) * Steve Downes (Master Chief in ''Halo''). * Jessica Dragonette (Persephone in The Goddess of Spring, and Princess Glory in Gulliver's Travels) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus (Princess Atta in Bugs Life and Rochelle in Planes * Scott Drier (Knuckles the Echinda in the Sonic the Hedgehog series) * Minnie Driver (Jane in Disney's Tarzan) * Brian Drummond (Matau, Onewa in Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui Jumpy Ghostface in Hero 108 and Dozer in Dinotrux) * Ryan Drummond (Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Metal Sonic) * Rachel Duguay (Various characters in MAD) * Greg Duffell (Former animator at Nelvana. Voiced Stretch in Rock and Rule and many various characters in Inspector Gadget) * William Dufris (original voice of Bob, Farmer Pickles and several characters in the American dub of Bob the Builder, Elvis and Dougan in Rocky and the Dodos, various voice work in video games, audio books, radio plays and anime) * Christopher B Duncan (Dunkan Bulk in Hero Factory) * Michael Clarke Duncan (died September 3, 2012, age 54) (Tug in Brother Bear and sequels, Commander Vachir in Kung Fu Panda and its sequel) * Jeff Dunham (Famed ventriloquist who has created and played many characters including: Walter, Peanut, Jose Jalapeño on a Stick, Bubba J, Achmed the Dead Terrorist and many others. He also was the voice of Mole in The Nut Job) * Darren Dunstan (Maximillion Pegasus in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Master Splinter in the 2003 TMNT, and Kaz Kalinkas in Chaotic) * Danny Dyer (Kent Paul in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) * George Dzundza (Perry White in Superman: The Animated Series, Dr. Gregory Belson in Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero, and Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist in Batman: The Animated Series) * Jason Deline (Drago from Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Peter Dinklage (Captain Gutt in Ice Age: Continental Drift, The Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie) E * Greg Eagles (Grim and Sperg in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Grim & Evil) * Margaret Easley (Automated voice in Starhawk) * Pete Edmunds (Narrator and all Character voices for Framed — Audio Book) * Eric Edwards (Optimus Prime in Transformers: Cyber Mission) * Elwood Edwards (The voice for AOL's log on announcement "You've got mail!") * Novie Edwards (Jackie on Cyberchase and Leshawna on Total Drama series) * Zach Tyler Eisen (Aang on TV series Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Susan Eisenberg (Wonder Woman on Justice League and JLU sequel) * Jenna Elfman (Kate Houghton in the Looney Tunes: Back in Action franchise, Phig in the Cyberworld franchise) * Jeannie Elias (Margaret Wade, Joey McDonald, Tommy and PeeBee Kaapa on Dennis the Menace, Whizzer, Masquerade, Baby Lickety - Split, Magic Star, Sweet Stuff and Sunshower in My Little Pony, Huey in Quack Pack, Princess Peach and Shy Guy in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Carl Foutley in As Told By Ginger, Pugsley Addams in The Addams Family) * Howard Ellison (Narrator Piper Paquen and the Missing Piece — polio vaccination campaign) * Gideon Emery (Voice of Balthier in Final Fantasy XII, Fenris in Dragon Age II) * Richard Epcar (Mr. Noisy in The Mr. Men Show, Grier in Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, and Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts series) * Juli Erickson (Anime voiceover actress who appeared in the English dub of Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone and many other titles) * John Erwin (He-Man in the 1980s TV series He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Mike Erwin (Jak in the Jak and Daxter game series, and Speedy in Teen Titans) * Susie Essman (Mittens on Bolt) * Chris Evans (Casey Jones in TMNT) * Kazumi Evans (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Rarity singing voice) * Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Rupert Everett (Prince Charming in the Shrek films) * Idris Elba (Chief Bogo in Zootopia, Shere Khan in The Jungle Book, and Fluke in Finding Dory) F * Bill Fagerbakke (Patrick Star on Patrick Star and Bulkhead in Transformers: Animated) * Melissa Fahn (Edward in Cowboy Bebop) * Elly Fairman (Rebecca in Oscar's Orchestra, also heard in several British dubbed anime films) * Dan Falcone (Current voice of Roy Koopa since New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Mark Famiglietti (Gresh in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn and Bionicle Stars) * Dakota Fanning (Satsuki in My Neighbor Totoro, Coraline Jones in Coraline) * Elle Fanning (Winnie in The Boxtrolls and Felicie in Ballerina) * Neil Fanning (Scooby-Doo in Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) * Michael Fantini (John in Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, Curtis Shumway in the ''ALF'' cartoon series, Elliot Mess in Garbage Pail Kids, Preston Evergreen in Sylvanian Families, Jughead Jones in The New Archies, Wiley in Star Wars: Ewoks, additional voices in C.O.P.S. and Babar) * Anna Faris (Samantha Sparks in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and its sequel) * Bill Farmer (since 1986, the voice of Goofy and Pluto) * Colin Farrell (Ronin in Epic) * Shannon Farnon (Wonder Woman in Super Friends animated series from 1973 to 1982) * David Faustino (Helia in Winx Club in the Nickelodeon version. Mako in The Legend of Korra) * Sharon Feingold Meghan in ''Mew Mew Power'' and voice of The Plane Train at the Atlanta airport. Main voice of HGTV on-air promos. * Corey Feldman (SPRX-77 in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Donatello in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Verna Felton (died December 14, 1966, age 76) (Elephant Matriarch and Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo, Fairy Godmother in Cinderella, Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland, Aunt Sarah in Lady and the Tramp, Flora in Sleeping Beauty, Eloise in Goliath II, and Winifred in The Jungle Book) * Dave Fennoy (Lee Everett in The Walking Dead) * Craig Ferguson (Gobber in How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2, Lord Macintosh in Brave, Whitney Doubleday in Big Top Scooby-Doo!, and Owl in Winnie the Pooh) - (2011 film version) * Keith Ferguson (Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Lightning McQueen in Mater's Tall Tales, Lord Hater in Wonder Over Yonder, and Marluxia in the Kingdom Hearts series) * Stacy Ferguson (Sally Brown in mid-1980s Peanuts TV specials, Shaffika in Rocket Power) * Peter Fernandez (The title character in Speed Racer. Also serves as voice director) * Will Ferrell (title character in the film Megamind, Bob Oblong in The Oblongs, and President Business in The Lego Movie) * America Ferrera (Astrid in How to Train Your Dragon) * Mark Fickert (Blueno in One Piece, Barrygamon in Toriko) * John Fiedler (died June 25, 2005, age 80) (Piglet in Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh cartoons from 1968 to 2005, Owl in The Rescuers, Porcupine in The Fox and the Hound) * Ralph Fiennes (Rameses in The Prince of Egypt, Victor Quartermine in Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Moon King in Kubo and the Two Strings) * Larry Fine (died January 24, 1975, age 72) (Larry in The New Three Stooges) * Noel Fisher (Michelangelo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Erin Fitzgerald (Nazz and May Kanker in Ed, Edd and Eddy, Multiple characters in Monster High, Raven Queen and C.A. Cupid in Ever After High, Chie Satonaka in Persona 4) * Nathan Fillion (Sterling in Cars 3) * Maile Flanagan (the title role in the Naruto series) * Jessie Flower (Toph on Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Dessie Flynn (original voice of Dale) * Quinton Flynn (Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4, and Axel and Lea in the Kingdom Hearts series) * Dave Foley (Flik in A Bug's Life) * June Foray (died July 26, 2017, age 99) (Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Natasha Fatale, Nell Fenwick in The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show; Granny and Witch Hazel in Looney Tunes; Cindy Lou Who in How The Grinch Stole Christmas; Jokey Smurf in The Smurfs, Underseal Gal in The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Rebecca Forstadt (also Reba West) (Lynn Minmei in Robotech, Mihoshi in Tenchi Muyo!, and Nunnally Lamparouge in the Code Geass series) * Michael J. Fox (Stuart Little in the Stuart Little film series, Milo James Thatch in Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Sandy Fox (Kyoko in Akira, Harmony in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Tachikoma in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Chibiusa in Sailor Moon) * Spencer Fox (Dash in The Incredibles) * Mackenzie Foy (Jessica Riley The Little Girl in The Little Prince) * Jonathan Frakes (David Xanatos in ''Gargoyles) * Andrew Francis (Shining Armor in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Lin Chung in Hero: 108, Gil Nextor in Johnny Test, Vert Wheeler in Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race and Hot Wheels AcceleRacers, Morro/Slade in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Julian in Cybersix, Billy in Transformers: Armada, Ace (Bobby Green) in Powerpuff Girls Z, Dende in Dragon Ball Z, Haseo in .hack//Roots Ty Rux in Dinotrux) * Don Francks (died April 3, 2016, age 84) (Mok in Rock & Rule, several characters in Inspector Gadget, Sabretooth in X-Men) * Jill Frappier (Luna in the English dub of Sailor Moon) * Brendan Fraser (various characters in Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Paul Frees (died November 2, 1986, age 66) (Boris Badenov on Rocky & Bullwinkle, John Lennon & George Harrison in The Beatles (TV series), Meowrice in Gay Purr-ee, King Koo Koo in Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, and Disney character Ludwig von Drake) * Stan Freberg (died April 7, 2015, age 88) (The Pet Store Clerk, The Beaver, and Hunter Van Pelt in Lady and the Tramp and Lambert Lion in Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Crispin Freeman (Zelgadis from Slayers, Alucard in Hellsing, Kyon from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto series, Albel Nox in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!!) * Jonathan Freeman (Jafar in Aladdin, sequel The Return of Jafar, and Kingdom Hearts, Tito in Shining Time Station) * Morgan Freeman (CBS Evening News with Katie Couric, March of the Penguins, The Hall of Presidents, Born to Be Wild 3D, Dolphin Tale trailer, and the voice of Vitruvius in The Lego Movie) * Jim French (Father Grigory in Half-Life 2, Bill in Left 4 Dead) * Will Friedle (Terry McGinnis on Batman Beyond, Ron Stoppable on Kim Possible 'Bumblebee'' On Transformers Prime and Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Ben Frommer (Count Bloodcount in Transylvania 6-5000) * Nick Frost (Inspector Thompson in The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn Flynn in Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Nika Futterman (Mike in Mike, Lu, and Og, Chum Chum in Fanboy & Chum Chum, Squeeze and Stretch in Handy Manny, Sticks the Jungle Badger in Sonic Boom, Olga Pataki in Hey Arnold!, and Luna Loud in The Loud House) G * Eva Gabor (died July 4, 1995, age 76) (Duchess in The Aristocats and Miss Bianca in The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) * Zsa Zsa Gabor (died December 18, 2016, aged 99) (Blossom in Happily Ever After) * Seychelle Gabriel (Asami Sato on The Legend of Korra) * Josh Gad (Louis in Ice Age: Continental Drift and Olaf in Frozen) * James Garner (died July 19, 2014, age 86) (Lyle Tiberius Rourke in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, The wizard Shazam in Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam, and God in God, The Devil and Bob) * Brad Garrett (Big Dog from 2 Stupid Dogs, Fatso from Casper, Wizard Whitebeard in Where's Waldo?, Greasepit in Biker Mice from Mars, Hulk Hogan in Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, Chug in Planes, and The Easter Island Statue in Night at the Museum among many others) * James Garrett (Avatar Roku in Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, Alfred Pennyworth in Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Linda Gary (died October 5, 1995, age 50) (Grandma Longneck in The Land Before Time film series) * David Gasman (Rayman in ''Rayman'' series, Code Lyoko, ''Beyond Good & Evil''. Also serves as voice director) * Bobby Gaylor (Buford Van Stomm in Phineas And Ferb) * Johnny George (Veteran voice actor | announcer ''Curious George'' Trailer, Stan Lee in Spider-Man & Friends) * Tabitha St. Germain ( Rarity and Luna in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Milo in Captain Flamingo, Rhonda and Augie in ALF: The Animated Series, Tinny in RollBots, Auriana and Amaru in Lolirock) * Ellen Gerstell (Lofty, Locket, Mimic and Scoops in My Little Pony (TV series)) * Ricky Gervais (Himself on The Ricky Gervais Show and The Simpsons) * Tony Gialluca Megatron Smolder Chopster Bumblebee Teen Titans Transformers Cyber Mission) * Mel Gibson (John Smith in ''Pocahontas'', Rocky in Chicken Run) * Billy Gilbert (Sneezy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Willie the Giant in Fun and Fancy Free) * Ed Gilbert (died May 8, 1999, age 67) (Looten Plunder in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Professor Heiny in Freakazoid! Mandarin, Grey Gargoyle and Ultimo in Iron Man, Gus in Kissyfur, Mr. Smee in Peter Pan and the Pirates, Dormammu in Spider-Man, Baloo in Talespin, Thrust, Blutzwing and Superion in Transformers) * Sean Giambrone (Jeff in Clarence) * John Goodman (Rex in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Mac in The Real Macaw, Santa Claus in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie, Baloo in The Jungle Book 2, George Wolfsbottom in Clifford's Really Big Movie, Layton T. Montgomery in Bee Movie, Mr. Prenderghast in ParaNorman, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff in The Princess and the Frog, Houston in Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Grimroth Razz in Ratchet & Clank, Paul Bunyan in Bunyan and Babe, Hound in Transformers: Age of Extinction, Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove, James P. Sullivan in Monsters, Inc.) * Johnny Gilbert (Announcer of various game shows including Supermarket Sweep and Jeopardy!) * J.S. Gilbert Over 300 credits in video games (including LOTR, Spawn, Twisted Metal: Black), Sound alike (Rankin/ Bass Herme "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer", Papa Smurf (licensed merchandise), national/ regional commercials, audio book narration, Documentary narration) * Dan Gilvezan (Spider-Man in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, Cooler in Pound Puppies, and Bumblebee in ''Transformers'') * Caitlin Glass (Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist and Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club) * Alésia Glidewell (Zero Suit Samus in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) * Danny Glover (Winston in ''Alpha and Omega'', Barbatus in Antz, and Miles the Mule from ''Barnyard'') * Bob Godfrey (died February 21, 2013, age 91) (narrator and character voices in Henry's Cat) * Dave Goelz (Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, and Zoot on The Muppet Show, Elephant Bird Creature in Monster Bubbles) * Eric Goldberg (Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, and Marvin the Martian in Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Whoopi Goldberg (Shenzi in The Lion King series, Stretch in Toy Story 3, Fantasy in The Pagemaster, Ransom in Foxbusters, original voice of Gaia in Captain Planet and the Planeteers and Darlin' in Everyone's Hero) * Marvin Goldhar (died March 31, 2002, age 68) (Cedric Sneer from The Raccoons) * David J. Goldfarb (Ludwig von Koopa in Mario Kart 8) * Rick Gomez (Zack Fair in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) * Barbara Goodson (Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, various roles in Robotech, Bandora in the English version of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) * Ginnifer Goodwin (Judy Hopps in Zootopia, and Hoppy Easter!''https://www.facebook.com/disneystudiosSG/videos/10153373306651286/) * Maurice Gosfield (died October 19, 1964, age 51) (Benny the Ball in ''Top Cat) * Barry Gordon (Donatello and Bebop in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series), Captain Marvel, Jr. in The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!, Junior in Snorks, Jake Clawson/Razor in SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, and the voice of the Nesquik Bunny) * Gilbert Gottfried (Iago in ''Aladdin'' and its TV series, the AFLAC duck, the Parrot in Zootopia, the talking snake in What a Girl Wants, Digit and Widgit in Cyberchase) * Gustavo Goulart (Herói do G in Herói do G, Main Narrator in Unboxing Coca-Cola) * Alexander Gould (Nemo in Finding Nemo, Bambi in Bambi II) * Marty Grabstein (the title role in Courage The Cowardly Dog) * David Graham (Gordon Tracy, Brains, Parker and Kyrano in Thunderbirds and other characters in other supermarionation shows) * Scott Graham (Puppy Bowl XI announcer) * Kelsey Grammer (Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons, Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2, and the title character in Gary The Rat and Blinky in Trollhunters) * Tracy Grandstaff (Daria Morgendorffer on Daria, Beavis and Butt-head) * Hugh Grant (Blitzen in the US dub of Hooves of Fire and The Pirate Captain in The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!) * Tiffany Grant (Asuka on Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Wayne Grayson (Joey Wheeler in [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000 TV series)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]], Syrus Truesdale in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Michaelangelo in the 2003 TMNT series, and Luka and Ave in Tai Chi Chasers) * Dan Green (Yugi Moto in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog, Cartoon Gunther from Super Baxter Anime) * Seth Green (Chris Griffin on Family Guy, Leonardo on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Season 3), numerous characters on Robot Chicken) * C. H. Greenblatt (FredFredBurger in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Carl on the ' episode "Selling Out", Kimchi and additional voices on [[Chowder (TV series)|''Chowder]]) *Judy Greer (Charlene Tunt in Archer) * Jason Griffith (Sonic and Shadow in Sonic X, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, Tom Majors in ''Chaotic'', and Cilan in Pokémon: Black and White) * Katie Griffin (Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon, Alex in Totally Spies!, Julie in Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Steven Grimm (Mario Party 8 minigame Announcer) * Logan Grove (original voice of Gumball Watterson in The Amazing World of Gumball) * Tania Gunadi (Miko Nakadai in Transformers Prime) * Jasmine Guy (Sawyer Cat in the Cats Don't Dance franchise, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, and many others) H * Todd Haberkorn (Kimihiro Watanuki in xxxHolic, Tsukune Aono in Rosario + Vampire, Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail, Death the Kid in Soul Eater, Keroro in Sgt. Frog) * Gene Hackman (General Mandible in Antz, & voiceovers for Lowe's Home Improvement television ads) * Bill Hader (Soldier Sam in Doogal, Gazelle in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Hansel in Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil, and Flint Lockwood in ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' and its sequel.) * Georg Hahn (the Mites in Joe Fly) * Jennifer Hale (Commander Shepard (female) in Mass Effect, Emma and Naomi in Metal Gear Solid, Samus Aran in Metroid Prime, Sam and Mandy in Totally Spies!) * Tony Hale (Winthrop Aguilera Wadska in Good Vibes, Mr. Leslie Noodman in Sanjay and Craig) * Arsenio Hall (Winston Zeddemore on The Real Ghostbusters seasons 1-3) * Mark Hamill (The Joker in Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, various spinoffs, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight etc., The Hobgoblin in Spiderman: The Animated Series, Solomon Grundy and the Trickster from Justice League, Muska in Castle in the Sky, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Skeleton King on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Skips in Regular Show, Metalocalypse, and Undergrowth in Danny Phantom Skips in Regular Show Von Nebula and Black Phantom in Hero Factory) * Linda Hamilton (Susan Maguire in The New Batman Adventures, Dr. Furbanna in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Madame Lorraine in DC Showcase: Jonah Hex) * Sarah Hamilton (voice of April Ryan in The Longest Journey, Dreamfall: The Longest Journey and their respected sequels) * Armie Hammer (Jackson Storm in Cars 3) * Earl Hammond (died May 17, 2008, age 80) (Mon-star in Silverhawks, Mumm-Ra in ThunderCats, Commander Joseph Walsh, Lazarus Slade, Captain Kidd, Wildfire Cody and King Spartos from The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers, Santa Claus in The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus) * Colin Hanks (Talking Tom in Talking Tom and Friends) * Tom Hanks (Sheriff Woody in Pixar's Toy Story, himself in The Simpsons Movie, Conductor in The Polar Express, various historical figures in The National Parks: America's Best Idea) * Zach Hanks (Captain MacMillan in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Lars Halford in Brütal Legend, and several dozen other games) * Kevin Harlan (Commentator of the ''NBA 2K'' video game series and the NBA on TNT) * Jess Harnell (Wakko Warner in Animaniacs, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, Dr. Finkelstein in The Nightmare Before Christmas, Hunter in Road Rovers, Captain Hero in Drawn Together, Krypto the Superdog, Sewer Urchin and Human Bullet in The Tick, Spyro in Spyro: A Hero's Tail and Spyro: Shadow Legacy, current voice of Crash Bandicoot, Secret Squirrel of the show's same name, Ironhide and Barricade in Michael Bay's Transformers, Wooton in Adventures in Odyssey) * Elisabeth Harnois (Zoe in Fantastic Max, Rosie in Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone, Ki in Mars Needs Moms) * Joseph Haro (Mateo in Elena of Alavor) * Dean Harrington (Master Hand, Crazy Hand and announcer of Super Smash Bros. Melee) * Ed Harris (Blade Ranger in Planes: Fire & Rescue) * Jonathan Harris (died November 3, 2002, age 87) (Lucifer in Battlestar Galactica, Uncle Martin in My Favorite Martians, Manny the praying mantis in A Bug's Life, The Cleaner in Toy Story 2, Count Blogg in Rainbow Brite, Lt. Grumblebee in Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, Sunflower in Happily Ever After) * Laura Harris (voice of Bright Eyes in My Little Pony Tales) * Neil Patrick Harris (Barry Allen/The Flash in Justice League: The New Frontier, Dick Grayson/Nightwing in Batman: Under the Red Hood, Steve in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs & Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, and Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Spider-Man (2003 animated TV series), and Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) (2010 video game) * Phil Harris (died August 11, 1995, age 91) (Baloo in The Jungle Book, Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats, Little John in Robin Hood, and Patou in Rock-A-Doodle) * Rolf Harris (Narrator for Olive the Ostrich (2011 only), did not return due to his arrest) * Justin Hartley (Carapar in Bionicle Barraki) * Butch Hartman (Creator and Dr. Rip Studwell on The Fairly OddParents, also the creator of Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy, and Bunsen Is a Beast, additional characters on early episodes of Family Guy) * Phil Hartman (died May 28, 1998, age 49) (various characters including Troy McClure, Lionel Hutz, and Lyle Lanley on The Simpsons, Ruff, Henry Mitchell and Mr. Wilson in Dennis the Menace) * Matt Harty (Little Mac in Punch-Out!!, also serves as the sound designer for Next Level Games) * Chris Hardwick (the voice of Otis from Back at the Barnyard, Green Arrow from The Batman, Glowface from The X's, and Craig from Sanjay and Craig). * Tamer Hassan (Ahmet in Assassin's Creed: Revelations) * Bob Hastings (died June 30, 2014, age 89) (Commissioner James Gordon in Batman: The Animated Series, Superboy (Kal-El) in The New Adventures of Superman) * Teri Hatcher (Dottie in Planes and Planes: Fire and Rescue) * Anne Hathaway (Jewel in Rio) * Terri Hawkes (Best known as the main English voice of Serena/Sailor Moon) * Hillary Hawkins (the voice of Casey in the American Red Cross Baby Sitting Basics Online Course, the voice of Kendra in Military Kids Connect animated series "In Kendra's Words", narrator for over 50 audiobooks on iTunes & Audible, voice-over talent for Make-A-Wish Foundation promo, Scholastic Book Trailers and more.) * Peter Hawkins (died July 8, 2006, age 82) (original voices of Bill and Ben in The Flower Pot Men and The Daleks in Doctor Who (1963-1968), Sam, Daddy Woodentop and Spotty Dog in The Woodentops, B.H., Marlon and narrator in The Perishers, narrator and all characters in Captain Pugwash, The Adventures of Sir Prancelot and Windfalls, Zippy from Rainbow (1972), Dennis in Penny Crayon, narrator, Jimbo's Chief and all male characters in Jimbo and the Jet Set, narrator and all male characters in The Family Ness, Samson Snail in Toucan Tecs, Nelly in Noah and Nelly in SkylArk, Getafix in Asterix and the Big Fight, narrator for SuperTed, the first four Fun to Learn with Spot direct to video specials and Bleep and Booster) * Pamela Hayden (Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones, and others on The Simpsons, Katrina in Adventures in Odyssey) * Isaac Hayes (died August 12, 2008, age 65) (Chef in South Park) * Phil Hayes (Scratch on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Melvyn Hayes (Skeleton in SuperTed, Deadwood in Little Dracula, Dolf in Alfred J. Kwak, Frizz in The Dreamstone, Nosey in Budgie the Little Helicopter, additional characters in Pongwiffy) * Sean Hayes (Mr. Tinkles in Cats & Dogs and Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Fish in ''The Cat in the Hat'') * David Hayter (Solid Snake in the Metal Gear series of video games and Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Kyle Hebert (adult Gohan of Dragonball Z, Ryu of Street Fighter, Kiba Inuzuka of Naruto, Sosuke Aizen and Ganju Shiba of Bleach, Professor Oak on Pokémon Origins and many others) * Hugh Hefner (died September 27, 2017, age 91) (Himself on the Family Guy episode "Airport '07" and on the Robot Chicken episode "Drippy Pony") * Sarah Heinke (the current voice of Strawberry Shortcake) * Michael Helgens (Spencer Holmes in The Watson Files, Britt in The Ark of Time, Nemo Tumblety in Inspiration Point) * Mark Hellman (The Dragon in A Bunch of Munsch - Episode: "The Paper Bag Princess", White Fang in The Legend of White Fang, Gilbert of Gisbourn in Young Robin Hood, Emperor Fred in Samurai Pizza Cats, several voices in three Madeline TV specials. Also does various voices in English dubbed anime and early projects from CINAR) * Phil Hendrie (multiple characters on The Phil Hendrie Show, multiple characters on King of the Hill and Futurama, multiple characters in Team America: World Police) * Ben Heneghan (Music composer for Fireman Sam, Joshua Jones and Hilltop Hospital. Voices the Dog in the Channel 4 animated short Britannia) * Dan Hennessey (Brave Heart Lion from The Care Bears, Morton Koopa Jr. in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World (known as Big Mouth Koopa Jr.), Genghis Rex and Plesio from Dinosaucers, George Raccoon from The Raccoons, Father Bear from Little Bear, Turbo Tu-Tone / Traylor Turbine Totallinski from C.O.P.S., Beastur in My Pet Monster, Detective Thomson in The Adventures of Tintin, King Gorneesh from Ewoks, Chief Quimby and many other characters in Inspector Gadget and more. Also serves as voice director for such shows as X-Men, Beetlejuice, Pelswick and Blazing Dragons) * Lance Henriksen (well known for voicing Lockdown in Transformers Animated, General Tesler in TRON: Uprising, Brainiac in Superman: Brainiac Attacks, Kerchak in Tarzan (1999 animated film), and Tom Magruder in Gun ), (2005 video game). * Mike Henry (Cleveland Brown, Herbert the Pedophile, Bruce the Performance Artist, additional characters on Family Guy, Cleveland Brown, Rallo Tubbs, additional characters on The Cleveland Show) * Jim Henson (died May 16, 1990, age 53) (Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef and other characters on The Muppet Show, Ernie and Guy Smiley on Sesame Street) * Mary Ann Henshaw (Amy in Bananas in Pyjamas, Tickle the Doodat in The Hooley Dooleys, Molly in The Toothbrush Family) * Thom Adcox-Hernandez (voiced Felix the Cat in The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat and Lexington on Disney's Gargoyles) * Whit Hertford (various characters on Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Chowder, as well as Duncan Duff and Flio on Tiny Toon Adventures, Michael Darling on Peter Pan and the Pirates, Hyp on The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, Billy the Seal Boy on Batman: The Animated Series, Nick on Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone and the nerdy Big Mac in Carl's Jr.'s "Big Carl" campaign) * Charlton Heston (died April 5, 2008, age 84) (the voice of God in ''The Ten Commandments'', the narrator in Disney's ''Hercules'') * Jean Hetherington (Patrick Henry, George Mason in films produced by Founding Fathers Films'' includling Spirit of '76 and What Lincoln Killed as well as various commercials and animation for radio, TV and online) * Norman Hetherington (died December 6, 2010, age 89) (puppeteer and voices of Mr. Squiggle, Gus the Snail, Blackboard and Bill Steamshovel in Mr. Squiggle) * Jennifer Love Hewitt (Medusa on Hercules: The Animated Series, herself on the Family Guy episode Stuck Together, Torn Apart, Madellaine in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Thumbelina in The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, and Princess Kyla in Delgo) * Joel Heyman (Caboose in Red Vs. Blue and Halo 3) * William Hickey (the Spider in The Flying Mouse, Buck-Toothed Monster in Monster Bubbles, and Voice Box at Hardware Store#3 with a voice like Dr. Finkelstein the Mad Scientist in Robots) * Kate Higgins (Sakura Haruno in Naruto, Saber in Fate/stay night, Talho in Eureka Seven, C.C. in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pauline in Super Mario Odyssey) * Freddie Highmore (Arthur in Arthur and the Invisibles, Pantalaimon in The Golden Compass, Little Jack in A Fox's Tale, and Astro in [[Astro Boy (film)]]) * Dwayne Hill (Cat in Peg + Cat) * Jonah Hill (Tommy in Horton Hears a Who!, Andy Hamilton in The Simpsons, Snotlout in How to Train Your Dragon (film), and Titan in MegaMind, the title character from Allen Gregory) * Matt Hill (Kira from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Bankotsu from InuYasha, Ed in Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Kevin Keene in Captain N: The Game Master, and others) * Skip Hinnant (Fritz in Fritz the Cat and its sequel, the Shoe Salesman in Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day, narrator in My Little Pony (TV series), Sunny the Easter Bunny in The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town) * Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya, Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, Misa Amane in Death Note, Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail) * Alex Hirsch (Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Old Man McGucket, Bill Cipher, and other additional characters from Gravity Falls) * Bridget Hoffman (Belldandy in Oh My Goddess, Rune Venus in El Hazard, Miaka Yuki in Fushigi Yugi, Mima Kirigoe in Perfect Blue, and Lain Iwakura in Serial Experiments Lain) * Dustin Hoffman (Mr. Bergstrom in The Simpsons episode Lisa's Substitute, Tucker in Racing Stripes, Benedict Arnold in Liberty's Kids, Shifu in Kung Fu Panda, and Roscuro in The Tale of Despereaux) * Harlan Hogan (Promo voice for Disney, Culligan, PBS, Jim Beam and The Learning Channel. Septerra Core various voices, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos thrall, Quebec various voices, The Dean in China, IL) * Arthur Holden (Mr. Ratburn and Bionic Bunny in Arthur, Walt in The Little Flying Bears, Baba Miao in Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Frederick Stiles in Daft Planet) * Eddie Holden (Toby Tortoise in The Tortoise and the Hare and Toby Tortoise Returns, the Giant in Brave Little Tailor, the Clown in Dumbo) * Stuart Holden (Mazeka in Bionicle Mistika) * Megan Hollingshead (Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in Pokémon and Mai Valentine in Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Sterling Holloway (died November 22, 1992, age 87) (Mr. Stork in Dumbo, original voice of Kaa the snake from The Jungle Book (1967 film), Roquefort from The Aristocats, The Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, original voice of Winnie the Pooh) * Bob Holt (Sneetches and Sylvester McMonkey McBean in Dr. Seuss on the Loose, Lorax and The Once-ler in The Lorax, Mr. Hoober-Bloob in The Hoober-Bloob Highway, Homer Zuckerman in Charlotte's Web and Grinch in The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, Cop-Tur in Challenge of the GoBots, The Hulk in The Incredible Hulk, Grape Ape in The Great Grape Ape Show and Laff-A-Lympics, The Blue Racer and the Japanese Beetle in Blue Racer, various voices in Uncle Sam Magoo, Hoot Kloot and Fester in Hoot Kloot) * James Hong (Daolon Wong in Jackie Chan Adventures, Mr. Ping in the Kung Fu Panda films and TV series, Chi-Fu in Mulan, Master Bruise Paw in World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012 video game), and Dr. Chang in Def Jam: Icon ) - (2007 video game) * William Hootkins (died October 23, 2005, age 57) (narrator of Discovery Channel's Extreme Machines; voice of Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped; voice of Maximillian Roivas in Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) * James Horan (Wheeljack in Transformers: Prime) * Niall Horan (voice actor from Big Hero 6 & more movies) * David Hornsby (Fanboy in Fanboy & Chum Chum, Tyson in Sanjay and Craig, Joel in Unspervised) * Michael Hordern (died 2 May 1995, age 83) (original narrator for Paddington Bear, voice of Badger in The Wind in the Willows and King in Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Richard Steven Horvitz (the voice of Invader Zim, Daggett on The Angry Beavers and Billy/Billy's Dad in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, as well as the voice of Alpha 5 and Alpha 7 on Power Rangers and Raz in Psyconauts) * Phillip Houghton (Brucho and Corridor in Plasmo, did not voice Brucho in the original pilot episode "Plasmo and the Bookworm") * Keri Houlihan (Molly in My Little Pony (TV series)) * Moe Howard (died May 4, 1975, age 77) (Moe in The New Three Stooges) * Ron Howard (Akio Kazama in From Up on Poppy Hill, Tom Colonic in Osmosis Jones, Richie Cunningham in The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang, and The Narrator in Arrested Development) * Adam Howden (Voice of Anders in Dragon Age II, Shulk in Xenoblade Chronicles) * Kelly Hu (Stacy Hirano in Phineas and Ferb & Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Karai) * David Humphrey (Shadow the Hedgehog in the Sonic the Hedgehog games) * Linda Hunt (One very famous role Linda Hunt is known for, is the role of Gaia and the Narrator in the God of War series). * Richard Hunt (died January 7, 1992, age 40) (Scooter, Beaker, Janice, Sweetums, Wayne and many characters for The Muppet Show, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Rockin' Richard and various characters on Sesame Street, Junior Gorg on Fraggle Rock, and others) * Holly Hunter (Helen Parr in The Incredibles) * John Hurt (died January 25, 2017, age 77) (Hazel in Watership Down, Snitter in ''The Plague Dogs'', The Horned King in ''The Black Cauldron'' and Mr. Mole from ''Thumbelina'') * Kwon Hyeok-soo * Earle Hyman (the voice of Panthro on ThunderCats) * Barry Humphries (Bruce in Finding Nemo, Braulio in Justin and the Knights of Valour, Wombo in Blinky Bill the Movie) * Bonnie Hunt (Sally Carrera in Cars, Rosie in A Bug's Life, Karen Graves in Monsters University, Ms. Flint in Monsters, Inc., Dolly in Toy Story 3, Bonnie Hopps in Zootopia) I * Eric Idle (Wreck-Gar in The Transformers: The Movie, Devon in the Quest for Camelot, Dr. Vosknocker in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Merlin in Shrek the Third, and Spig in Delgo) * Marty Ingels (Pac-Man in the animated series based on the video games of the same name, Autocat in Cattanooga Cats and Motormouse and Autocat, The Devil in one episode of Darkwing Duck and Beegle Beagle in The Great Grape Ape) * Scott Innes (Scooby-Doo and Shaggy in the later Scooby-Doo films and video games and Scrappy-Doo in the 2002 live-action movie and Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, Prof. Pat Pending in the Wacky Races video game, Argo in Megas XLR) * Kikuko Inoue (Kasumi Tendo in Ranma 1/2, Belldandy in Oh My Goddess) * Jason Isaacs (Zhao on Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Michael Ironside (Sam Fisher in the Splinter Cell games, Darkseid on Superman: The Animated Series, and Tyler in Heavy Metal 2000 Ultra Magnus in Transformers: Prime) * George S. Irving (died December 26, 2016, age 94) (Heat Miser on The Year Without a Santa Claus and A Miser Brothers' Christmas, The Narrator and Tap Tap the Chiseler from Underdog, Running Board from Go Go Gophers, Geppetto from Pinocchio's Christmas, The Captain from Raggedy Ann and Andy) * Mako Iwamatsu (died July 21, 2006, age 72) (Aku on Samurai Jack, Iroh on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Splinter from TMNT) * Bret Iwan (the current voice of Mickey Mouse since 2009) * Eddie Izzard (Nigel in The Wild, It in Five Children and It, Reepicheep in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Dr. Schadenfreude in Igor, Sir Miles Axelrod in Cars 2) J * Hugh Jackman (Van Helsing in Van Helsing: The London Assignment, Roddy in Flushed Away, The Easter Bunny in Rise of the Guardians) * Michael Jackson (died June 25, 2009, age 50) - (Leon Kapowsky in The Simpsons episode "Stark Raving Dad", Space Michael in Space Channel 5) * Samuel L. Jackson (Afro Samurai, Frozone in The Incredibles, Mace Windu in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the Gharial in Zootopia, and Gin Rummy in ''The Boondocks'') * Roger L. Jackson (Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls, Ghostface in the ''Scream'' film series, The Host in the Poker Night at the Inventory series, Ichabod Crane in The Wolf Among Us) * Bryton James (Mark Surge on Hero Factory) * Eddie James (Toruk in IBionicle) * Nick Jameson (Gus in Mission Hill) (Vlada and various voices in The Critic) * Kenneth W. "Kenny" James (current voice of Bowser and Dry Bowser in the Mario franchise, Super Team in Super Mario Strikers) * Thomas Jane (voice of The Punisher (2005 video game), Colton White in Gun (2005 video game), and Jonah Hex in DC Showcase: Jonah Hex) * David Jason (voice of Danger Mouse and Count Duckula) * Janyse Jaud (voice of Sarah and Lee Kanker on Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sophie and Sadie on Salty's Lighthouse) * Tony Jay (died 13 August 2006, aged 73)(recognizable voice, such as Wraith on Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Frollo in the Disney movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Elder God in the Legacy of Kain series, Megabyte on ReBoot, Chairface Chippendale on The Tick, and a narrator for various films) * Gregory Jbara (American Dad!, Family Guy, Higglytown Heroes, Ripley's Believe It or Not, Rocket Power, others) * Allen Jenkins (died July 20, 1974, age 74) (Officer Dibble in Top Cat) * Emily Jenness (Dawn in the Pokémon series) * Michael Jeter (died March 30, 2003, age 50) (Smokey and Steamer in ''The Polar Express'') * Gary Jewell (Officer Halcroft in Mona the Vampire, Mr. Moppet in The Little Lulu Show, Bob in Bob in a Bottle and Wizard and Statue in How the Toys Saved Christmas) * Jerry Jewell (Jimmy Kudo from Case Closed, Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket, Barry the Chopper from Fullmetal Alchemist) * Scarlett Johansson (Samantha in Her, Kaa in The Jungle Book, and Ash in Sing) * Dr. John (Yakety Yak in Yakety Yak, Take it Back, Trash Talk, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Jon St. John (Voiced Duke Nukem of the Duke Nukem 3D video-game series, drill sergeant Dwight T. Barnes as well as various marines in Half-Life: Opposing Force, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Simon and Archibald in Runaway 2) * Ashley Johnson (Gretchen Grundler in Recess Gwen Tennyson, Terra in Teen Titans Ben 10: Alien Force and all other Ben 10 media) * Bob Johnson (voiced mission briefings on Mission: Impossible) * Wes Johnson (Announcer of America's Most Wanted, Lucien, Sheogorath and others in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Mr. Burke and other characters in Fallout 3) * Willow Johnson (Kasumi Tendo in Ranma 1/2, Starlight in My Little Pony Tales, Kikyo in Inuyasha, Vanessa in Camp Candy) * Kristen Johnston (Sylvia in Ice Age) * Jules de Jongh (voice of Eve in LittleBigPlanet 2, voices of Emily, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt and other female characters in the American dubbed version of Thomas & Friends, voice of Skunk in Skunk Fu! and voice of Faith Connors in Mirror's Edge and Mirror's Edge 2) * Angelina Jolie (Orange District Schools School Bus 21150 - 21255)(Lola in Shark Tale, Master Tigress in Kung Fu Panda, and Grendel's Mother in Beowulf (2007 film) ''Salt Film 2010) * Cara Jones (voice of GPS car navigation systems worldwide, in addition to numerous games) * Davy Jones (died August 29, 2012, age 66) (The Artful Dodger in Oliver Twist, Jim Hawkins in Treasure Island, Nigel in Phineas and Ferb (Episode "Meatloaf Surprise" - Season 3, 2011), and himself in The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Episode "The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall"'' - Season 1, 1972)) * James Earl Jones (voice of Darth Vader in Star Wars franchise, Mufasa in The Lion King, various television spots such as the CNN tagline "This is CNN", Narrator for The Raven poem in The Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror") * Nicky Jones (Chowder) * Rick Jones (Speedy Cervice and various characters in Samurai Pizza Cats; several characters in The Raccoons; Choo Choo, Sailor and Uncle Boom in The Smoggies; Ralph in Rotten Ralph; Fu-Fu in Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat; Walter in Walter and Tandoori; Yorky, Rusty and Tooly in The Big Garage; Gregory Gilbert Pyrowski and Mr. Pyrowski in Fred's Head; Puff Ball, Erebus and Digger in Toad Patrol; Whip in Tripping the Rift; Gwizdo and Hector in Dragon Hunters; Scoop in My Goldfish is Evil; and many others in Ottawa, Toronto and Montreal; also serves as a writer and voice director) * Robert Jones (Nuru in IBionicle) * Stan Jones (died December 30, 1998, aged 72) (voice of Riff Raff, Wordsworth, and the Milkman in Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Lex Luthor in Super Friends, Misfire, Pounce, Scourge, Weirdwolf, Zarak in The Transformers, Cadbury the Butler in Richie Rich, Doctor Octopus and Kingpin in ''Spider-Man'', McCallister in The Pebble and the Penguin, Dracula in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Episode - "The Bride of Dracula!", Season 3, 1983)) * Vinnie Jones (voice of Rommel in Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties; voice of Freddie the Dog in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Carlo Jose (Voice Over Of Magic 89.9 FM & 103.5 K Lite FM) * Mike Judge (creator and voices of Beavis and Butt-head; Hank Hill on King of the Hill; Gerald Goode on The Goode Family) * Alessandro Juliani ( L in Death Note, Vakama in Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui) K * Madeline Kahn (died December 3, 1999, age 57) (voice of Draggle in My Little Pony: The Movie) * Kerri Kane (Rosalina in Mario Kart 7, Mario Golf: World Tour, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Mario Party 10 and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX) * Tom Kane (Darwin the Chimpanzee from The Wild Thornberrys, Professor Utonium, Him, and Talking Dog from The Powerpuff Girls, Monkey Fist from Kim Possible, Mr. Herriman from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Yoda from The Clone Wars, Lorenzo Suave from The X's, Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men and Takeo in Call of Duty: World at War and ''Black Ops'') * Brittney Karbowski (Black Star in Soul Eater, Wendy Marvell in Fairy Tail) * Janice Karman (voice of Theodore (since 1981) and the Chipettes in Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Boris Karloff (died February 2, 1969, age 81) (The Narrator and The Grinch in Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Baron Boris von Frankenstein in Mad Monster Party?) * Casey Kasem (died June 15, 2014, age 82) (Shaggy in the Scooby-Doo franchise, Robin in 1960s/1970s Batman cartoons, Alexander in Josie and the Pussycats and Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space, and Mark in Battle of The Planets) * John Kassir (2nd voice of Buster Bunny on Tiny Toon Adventures; The Crypt Keeper on Tales from the Crypt, Meeko the raccoon from Pocahontas, Snot from Earthworm Jim) * David Kaufman (Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton) in Danny Phantom, Jimmy Olsen in Superman: The Animated Series, the Kid Cuisine's Penguin mascot, and Ezekiel Zick in Monster Allergy) * Dominic Scott Kay (Wilbur in Charlotte's Web and Buddha in Air Buddies) * David Kaye (Megatron in Beast Wars, Transformers Armada and Transformers Cybertron and Optimus Prime in Transformers Animated, Sesshomaru in Inuyasha, Soun Tendo in Ranma ½, Bunga Berry in Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island, and Clank in the Ratchet & Clank series) * Julie Kavner (Marge Simpson and others on The Simpsons) * Josh Keaton (voice of Spiderman in the Spectacular Spider-man series, Jack Darby in Transformers: Prime, & Green Lantern in Green Lantern: The Animated Series) * Michael Keaton (voice of Chick Hicks in Cars, Ken in Toy Story 3, Walter Nelson in Minions and Trip Larsen in King of the Hill, Episode "Pigmalion" - Season 7, 2003 and Takadox in Bionicle Barraki) * Stacy Keach (Skipper Riley on Planes) * Rachel Erin Kee (Doemenique in Why Christmas Trees Aren't Perfect) * Allison Keith (Misato Katsuragi in Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Penelope Keith (Queen Elisa in Tales of the Tooth Fairies, Nanny Poo Poo in The Secret Show, The Bear with Brown Fuzzy Fur in Teletubbies, Queen Bee in Tinga Tinga Tales) * Jean Louisa Kelly (Breez, Waspix in Hero Factory) * Kurt Kelly (multiple television network promotions and narrations) * Samantha Kelly (Princess Peach, Toad and others in the Super Mario series) * Mikey Kelley (voice of Michelangelo in the 2007 animated film TMNT, Silver Surfer in The Super Hero Squad Show, Kamandi in Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Tom Kenny (Ice King in Adventure Time, Heffer in Rocko's Modern Life, Narrator and The Mayor in The Powerpuff Girls, Wheelie in ''Transformers'' film series Rocka in Hero Factory Teen Titans and [[Trollhunters Evo, Jetbug, Firelord and Scorpio in Hero Factory) * Larry Kenney (voice of Lion-O from Thundercats, Sonny the Cuckoo Bird in the Cocoa Puffs commercials) * Phil Keoghan (The Amazing Race video game voiceover, also serves as the host of the American version) * Carrie Keranen (Casca in Berserk, Mami Tomoe in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Satsuki Kiryuin in ''Kill la Kill, Alya in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Josh Kevin (Tahu in Bionicle Bionicle Stars and Bionicle Technic) * Arif S Kinchen (Jazz in Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Udo Kier (Professor Pericles in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Mr. Toad in Beware the Batman) * Val Kilmer (Moses and God in The Prince of Egypt, Bogardus in Delgo, KITT on Knight Rider, and Bravo in Planes) * Rachel King (Claudia Howell in Li'l Horrors, various voices in several Australian commercials and animated series and films) * Roy Kinnear (died 20 September 1988, age 54) (Bulk in SuperTed, narrator and all male voices in Bertha, narrator and all voices in Towser, Pipkin in Watership Down, Mump in The Princess and the Goblin, Ethelred in The Talking Parcel) * Andrew Kishino (Breakaway in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Family Game Night announcer (Seasons 4 and 5), Ishi Sato in Bulletstorm, Donnie and Radio DJ in the Saints Row series) * Terry Klassen (Krillin, Master Roshi and Guldo on Dragon Ball Z, Jingle on Hamtaro, Hachiemon on Inuyasha, Hercules, Zak, Billy Shoepack and Cappy on Salty's Lighthouse, Eddy's Brother on Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Baby Sylvester on Baby Looney Tunes, D'Nerd on The Bots Master, Cut-Man and several others in Mega Man, Dancer on Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie, Tony Parsons and Seth Parsons on The Cramp Twins, Hiroshi, Chingensai and various other characters in Ranma ½, Eros in Class of the Titans, Waddles the Penguin and Tusky Husky in Krypto the Superdog and many more. Also serves as a voice director and as co-creator of Yvon of the Yukon) * David Kledzik (Bumblebee in Trollhunters) * Kevin Kline (Captain Phoebus in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its sequel, Tulio in The Road to El Dorado, and Andre in ''The Tale of Despereaux'') * Michele Knotz (Jessie, May, Misty in Pokémon) * Harvey Korman (died May 29, 2008, age 81) (voice of The Great Gazoo on The Flintstones, Chief Boulder in The Man Called Flintstone, and the Dictabird in The Flintstones (1994 live-action film)) * John Kricfalusi (original and modern voice of Ren Höek and Dr. Mr. Horse from Ren & Stimpy) * Regina King (Huey and Riley Freeman on The Boondocks) * Eartha Kitt (died December 25, 2008, age 80)(Yzma in Disney's The Emperor's New Groove and spinoffs, Queen Vexus on My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Ted Knight (died August 26, 1986, age 62) (Commissioner Gordon on The Batman/Superman Hour, The Narrator on Super Friends, and Carter Winston, a character featured on one episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series) * Wayne Knight (Mr. Blik in Catscratch and Al McWhiggin in Toy Story 2 among others) * Don Knotts (died February 24, 2006, age 81) (Gee Willikers in Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, T.W. in Cats Don't Dance, Turkey Lurkey in Chicken Little, The Groundskeeper in Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (video game), and himself in two episodes of The New Scooby-Doo Movies - episodes Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner? and The Spooky Fog of Juneberry) * Johnny Knoxville (Leonardo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * John Koensgen (Jack W. Tweeg in The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, Count Geoffrey in Blazing Dragons (season 1), several voices in Dennis the Menace, Hoze Houndz, Monster Force, Arthur, Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance 2 and My Goldfish is Evil, Komak in The Woman Who Raised a Bear as Her Son, Lenny in The Birthday Dragon) * Jonathan Koensgen (original voice of Tommy Tibble in Arthur) * Kris Kristofferson (Ned White in Gun (2005 video game), Chief Hanlon in Fallout: New Vegas (2010 video game), and Talon in Snow Buddies) * Mila Kunis (Orange District Schools School Bus IC CE 2009 Maxxforce DT Wheelchair Handy Bus) (Meg Griffin on Family Guy) * Takeshi Kusao * Ashton Kutcher (Elliot on ''Open Season'') * Jonathan Kydd (Arthur in Hilltop Hospital, narrator and all characters in Bangers and Mash, Vaudeville Vince Vermin and several characters in Round the Bend, Paddington Bear in The Adventures of Paddington Bear, Barnacle in Flushed Away, Mudge and Mr. Gallypot in Bimble's Bucket, all male characters in Teddy Trucks, Kirk in Romuald the Reindeer, has lent his voice in several commercials, trailers, documentaries and video games) * Ryan Kwanten (Kludd in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Blinky Bill in Blinky Bill the Movie, Brewster the Beast Trapper in Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Ben Kingsley (Freddie the Frog in Freddie as F.R.O.7, Mecha specialist in A.I. Artificial Intelligence, Archibald Penelope Snatcher in The Boxtrolls, Drago the Dragon in Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse, Bagheera in The Jungle Book) L * Don LaFontaine (died September 1, 2008, age 68) (Movie trailers) Most noted for his signature phrase "In a world..." * Shia LaBeouf (Cody Maverick on ''Surf's Up'') * Maurice LaMarche (Chief Quimby from Inspector Gadget, Egon Spengler from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters, The Brain from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain, various characters including Kif Krocker and Calculon on Futurama Splitface in Hero Factory) * Phil LaMarr (John Stewart/Green Lantern on Justice League Unlimited, Static Shock, Samurai Jack, Vamp in Metal Gear Solid 2, Hermes Conrad on Futurama, Hector Con Carne in Grim and Evil, Wilt on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ollie Williams and various on Family Guy and more) * John de Lancie (Discord in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Sinestro in the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern") * Lauren Landa (Annie Leonhart in Attack on Titan, Ain in One Piece Film: Z) * David L. Lander (Smarty in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Doc Boy in A Garfield Christmas and The Garfield Show and Milo De Venus in Galaxy High School) * Nathan Lane (Timon from The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and The Lion King 1½, Snowbell from Stuart Little and Stuart Little 2, Spot AKA Scott Leadready II from Teacher's Pet, Preed from Titan A.E., and Hammegg from Astro Boy) * Lex Lang (Sagara Sanosuke in Rurouni Kenshin, Ryosuke Takahashi in Initial D, Metallo in The Batman, currently Dr. Neo Cortex in ''Crash Bandicoot'' series) * Reuben Langdon (voice of Dante in Devil May Cry 3, 4 and its animated series, and Ken Masters in Street Fighter IV and Wreck-It Ralph) * Angela Lansbury (Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast, Mommy Fortuna in The Last Unicorn, and Maria Feodorovna in Anastasia) * Asher Larrison (Harrison Carter Rutherford III in Why Christmas Trees Aren't Perfect) * Larry the Cable Guy (Mater in the ''Cars'' film series) * Queen Latifah (voice of Ellie from ''Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs & Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Taylor Lautner (Youngblood on Danny Phantom) * Lucy Lawless (Wonder Woman in Justice League: The New Frontier, Xena in Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus, and herself in The Simpsons - episode Treehouse of Horror X (Season 11, 1999) * Carolyn Lawrence (died July 20, 2018, age 51)(Cindy Vortex on Jimmy Neutron, Orel Puppington on Moral Orel) * Mr Doug Lawrence (Plankton and Larry the Lobster on SpongeBob SquarePants and Filbert Turtle on Rocko's Modern Life) * Sam Lavagnino (Catbug on Bravest Warriors) * Cloris Leachman (voice of Hydia in My Little Pony: The Movie, Mrs. Tensedge in The Iron Giant and Dola in Castle in the Sky) * Denis Leary (voice of Francis from A Bug's Life) * Amanda Winn Lee (Rei Ayanami in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rally Vincent in Gunsmith Cats, Tita Mu Koshigaya in Plastic Little) * Christopher Lee (died June 7, 2015, age 93) (King Haggard from The Last Unicorn, Pastor Galswells in Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, Lucan D'Lere in Everquest II, Count Dooku in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and DiZ/Ansem the Wise of Kingdom Hearts II, Death in the Discworld series) * Jason Lee (Syndrome in The Incredibles, Bones in Monster House, Shoeshine in Underdog) * Mela Lee (Meimi Haneoka / Saint Tail in Saint Tail, Rin Tohsaka in Fate/stay night, Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight) * Wendee Lee (Faye Valentine on Cowboy Bebop, Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, T.K. Takaishi in Digimon, Kiyone Makibi in Tenchi Muyo, Myōjin Yahiko in Rurouni Kenshin, Yoruichi Shihoin in Bleach, Scorpina and many characters in Power Rangers.) * John Leguizamo (Pirate Pig Captain from Dora the Explorer, Gune from Titan A.E., and Sid from Ice Age, Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Cherami Leigh (Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail, Patty Thompson in Soul Eater, Asuna Yuuki in Sword Art Online) * Katie Leigh (Connie Kendall from Adventures in Odyssey, Baby Rowlf in Jim Henson's Muppet Babies, various characters in My Little Pony (TV series), Sheila the Thief in ''Dungeons and Dragons, Honker Muddlefoot in Darkwing Duck, Sunni Gummi) * Amanda Leighton (Blossom in Powerpuff Girls) * David Leisure (Metus in Bionice: The Legend Reborn) * Julie Lemieux (Funshine Bear on the Care Bears, Hunter Steele on Spider Riders, Louise from Max & Ruby, Rupert the Bear on Rupert, Sammy Tsukino in Sailor Moon and Runo on Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Julian Lennon (Toby the Teapot in The Real Story of I'm a Little Teapot and the title character in the 1993 animated version of David Copperfield) * Jay Leno (The Crimson Chin and the Nega Chin in The Fairly OddParents, Crystal Ball in The 7D, Billy Beagle in Mickey and the Roadster Racers) * Loren Lester (Robin in Batman: The Animated Series, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Zachary Levi (Flynn Rider in Tangled) * Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Jim Hawkins in '' Treasure Planet) * Minty Lewis (Eileen in Regular Show) * Jenifer Lewis (Motown Turtle in ''Shark Tale, Flo in Cars, and Mama Odie in The Princess and the Frog) * Ted Lewis (James (episodes 2-8) Tracy Sketchit and Giovanni in Pokémon, Bakura in ''Yu-Gi-Oh!, King DeDeDe, and Escargoon in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Chumley Huffington in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and Jack Atlas in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.) * Andrea Libman (Emmy from Dragon Tales, Lemony from Yakkity Yak, Claude from Salty's Lighthouse, later voice of Madeline, LaBrea from Dino Babies, Roll from Mega Man: Upon a Star, Young Chi-Chi from Dragon Ball Z and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jared Leto (voice actor of animated movies, anime shows & video games) * Kristen Li (Bubbles in Powerpuff Girls) * Jason Liebrecht (Alfons Hiedrich in ''Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Train Heartnet of Black Cat, Syaoran of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) * Matthew Lillard (current voice of Shaggy in the Scooby-Doo franchise) * Rachael Lillis (Misty, Jessie, Goldeen, and Jigglypuff in Pokémon) * Jaclyn Linetsky (died 8 September 2003, age 17) (Meg from Mega Babies, Lori Mackney from What's with Andy? (season 2), Bitzi from Daft Planet, Kit from Kit and Kaboodle, Yukari from Tommy and Oscar, Ricardo and Yuko from Evolution Worlds, Shei-Hu from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Lalainia Lindbjerg (voice of Clover in My Little Pony Tales) * Lisa Lindsley (voice of Kayle and Soraka in online game "League of Legends") * Peter Linz (Walter in The Muppets and its sequel) * Dyana Liu (Yo from Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Lucy Liu (Princess Mei in Mulan II, Master Viper in Kung Fu Panda and its TV series, and Silvermist in Tinker Bell) * Carlos Lobo (Lucario, Master Hand, Crazy Hand and announcer in the Spanish version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) * Jason London (Nathan Evo in Hero Factory) * Justin Long (Dwayne from Hair High, Senn from Battle for Terra, Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, '' Humphrey from Alpha and Omega (film), and Lem from ''Planet 51) * George Lopez (Rafael in Rio, Grouchy Smurf in The Smurfs, Papi in Beverly Hills Chihuahua, and Thurman in Escape from Planet Earth) * Jennifer Lopez (Nani in Lilo & Stitch movie & various characters in Home) * Lisa Lougheed (Lisa Raccoon in The Raccoons) * Andrew Love (Raoh in Legends of the Dark King, Akio Furukawa in Clannad and Adam Blade in Needless) * Jon Lovitz (various characters on The Simpsons, including Jay Sherman and Artie Ziff, Jay Sherman on The Critic) * Arthur Lowe (died April 15, 1982, age 66) (original narrator and voices for Mr. Men) * George Lowe (Space Ghost from Space Ghost Coast to Coast and Brak's Dad from The Brak Show) * Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto, The Prince in Prince of Persia, Ben Tennyson in Ben 10, Jinnosuke in Afro Samurai) * Keye Luke (died January 12, 1991, age 86) (Charlie Chan in The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, original voice of Brak in Space Ghost, Zoltar in Battle of the Planets, and his lines were dubbed in for Kien Shih, who played the role of Mr. Han in the 1973 film, Enter the Dragon) * Carl Lumbly (J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter on Justice League, Justice League Unlimited and Static Shock) * Will Lyman (Documentaries, TV commercials, screen actor; most noted for work on PBS's ''Frontline'', Discovery Channel's The Ultimate Guide, BMW commercials) * David Lynch (All characters in his animated short series Dumbland) * Jane Lynch (Sergeant Calhoun in Wreck-It Ralph) * Paul Lynde (died January 10, 1982, age 55) (Mildew Wolf from The Cattanooga Cats and Laff-a-Lympics, The Hooded Claw from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Templeton from Charlotte's Web) * Mark Lyndon (the original voice of Sanchez and the Praying Mantis in Joe and Basket "Mostly Sports", and its remake, Joe Fly) * Sherry Lynn (Sasami in Tenchi Muyo, Various characters in My Little Pony) M * Bernie Mac (died August 9, 2008, age 50) (Uncle Jay in Sid the Science Kid, Mack in the King of the Hill episode "Racist Dawg", and Zuba in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Malcolm MacDowell (President John Henry Eden in Fallout 3, Daedalus in God of War III and a number of other videogame characters, Metallo in Superman: The Animated Series) * Rachael MacFarlane (sister of Seth MacFarlane and voice of Hayley Smith on American Dad!, Mindy/Eris on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Numbuh 362 in Codename: Kids Next Door and Various Characters on Family Guy) * Seth MacFarlane (Creator, Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glen Quagmire, Tom Tucker and others on Family Guy, Creator, Stan Smith and Roger on American Dad!, Tim the Bear and other voices on The Cleveland Show, Johann Strauss in Hellboy: The Golden Army, Ted in Ted and Ted 2, Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady (I.S.R.A.E.L.) on The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, Mike in Sing) * Steve Mackall (Marsupilami) * Patrick Macnee (Imperious Leader in Battlestar Galactica) * Tress MacNeille (Hydia in My Little Pony (TV series), various characters from The Simpsons, Babs Bunny on Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Mindy, and Marita Hippo on Animaniacs, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Mom on Futurama, anime dubs, the voice of Betty Boop, etc.) * Pablo Magaz (Minigame announcer in the Spanish version of Mario Party 9 and Mario Party: Island Tour) * John Mahoney (Whitmore in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, General Rogard in The Iron Giant, Papi in Kronk's New Groove, and Dr. Robert Terwilliger Sr. in The Simpsons episode "Funeral for a Fiend") * Matt Maiellaro (Err the Mooninite, Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future in Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Lee Majors (General Abernathy (aka Hawk) in G.I. Joe: Renegades, "Big" Mitch Baker in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Steve Austin in Robot Chicken), (Episode "Love, Maurice" - Season 4, 2009) * Romany Malco (Taboo in Opposites Attract, Skat Strut, Big Time, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Dave Mallow (various characters in over 100 anime) * Stephen Mangan (Bigwig in Watership Down and Postman Pat in Postman Pat: The Movie) * Howie Mandel (Animal, Bunsen Honeydew, and Skeeter in Muppet Babies, Gizmo in Gremlins and Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Bobby in Bobby's World, and himself in Deal or No Deal and its video game) * Dex Manley (Lubba in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Falco Lombardi and Peppy Hare in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, current voice of Lakitu since Mario Superstar Baseball) * Danny Mann (Hector and the Fish Market Proprietor in Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Gorgeous in Space Goofs, Chester in Camp Candy, J. Gander Hooter in Darkwing Duck, the Creep in Galaxy High, Punkster and Putter in Popples, Ferdinand in Babe and Babe: Pig in the City, Icarus the squirrel in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Kaltag in Balto, Percy in Pocahontas, Mozo in Thumbelina, Sir Rigatoni and LacMac in Rayman: The Animated Series, Super Spy Car in Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Ninja Cat in Cats & Dogs, Ebenezer Von Clutch in Crash Tag Team Racing, Construction Worker Steve in Up, Serge in Open Season, Dino and Zoo Penguin in Happy Feet Sparky in Planes) * Jamie Marchi (Masane Amaha in Witchblade, Liz in Soul Eater, Mikako Satsukitane in Heaven's Lost Property, Panty in Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Rias Gremory in High School DxD) * Cheech Marin (Tito in Oliver & Company, Banzai the hyena in The Lion King, Ramone in Cars, Stump in FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Manuel the rat in Beverly Hills Chihuahua, and Hare in Tales from Earthsea) * Sam Marin (Benson, Muscle Man and Pops on Regular Show) * Kenneth Mars (died February 12, 2011, age 75) (King Triton in Disney's The Little Mermaid and Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts, and as Grandpa in the Land Before Time movies from the second film onward) * Jason Marsden (Tino on The Weekenders, Haku in the dub of Spirited Away, Danger Duck on Loonatics Unleashed, Gear on Static Shock, Red Star and Billy Numerous on''Teen Titans'' and Chase Young on Xiaolin Showdown among others) * Jeff Marsh (Major Monogram in Phineas & Ferb, also serves as one of the creators of the show) * Lee Marshall (Current voice of Tony the Tiger) * Vincent Martella (Phineas in Phineas and Ferb and Hope in the English version of Final Fantasy XIII) * Ivo Martijn (movie trailers, commercials, television shows and corporate videos in the Netherlands) * Gary Martin (Zordrak from The Dreamstone, The Epideme Virus from Red Dwarf, Jakamoko from Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Pie Face from Dennis and Gnasher) * Charles Martinet (Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and others in the Mario franchise, Orvus in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Paarthurnax in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Narrator of Bit.Trip Presents... Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien) * Tim Matheson (''Jonny Quest'', Jace from Space Ghost and Dino Boy, Young Samson and other 1960s characters as "Tim Mathieson") * Erin Mathews (Voice of Coop in Kid vs. Kat, Benjamin in Geronimo Stilton) * Brian Mathis (Monkey D. Garp in One Piece, Mansam in Toriko, Penny's Father in Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies) * Rica Matsumoto (Ash Ketchum (Satoshi) in the Japanese version of Pokémon, announcer in the Japanese version of Mario Kart Arcade GP DX) * Rick May (Peppy Hare and Andross in Star Fox 64, Soldier in Team Fortress 2) * Joey Mazzarino (Various muppets on Sesame Street) * Jimmy MacDonald (died February 1, 1991 (aged 84) (Mickey Mouse (1947–1977)) * Norm Macdonald (Death on Family Guy, Norm the Genie in The Fairly OddParents, Lucky in the Dr. Dolittle films, Fang in Vampire Dog) * Anndi McAfee (Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Adam McArthur (Marco Diaz in Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Jack McBrayer (Fix-It Felix, Jr. from Wreck-It Ralph and Wander from Wander Over Yonder Irving in Phineas and Ferb) * Abbey McBride (Ling-Ling from Drawn Together) * James McCaffrey (The titular character from the ''Max Payne'' series) * Chuck McCann (Leatherneck on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, The Thing on The Fantastic Four, and Duckworth on Ducktales) * Jesse McCartney (Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II, Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks, Jojo from Horton Hears a Who, Terrence from Tinker Bell, Ventus in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and Dick Grayson/Robin in Young Justice) * Scott McCord (Dan Kuso from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and Yang from Yin Yang Yo!) * Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple on Invader ZIM, Waffle on Catscratch, Agent Pleakley on Lilo & Stitch and its spin-offs) * Neal McDonough (Oliver Queen/Green Arrow in DC Showcase: Green Arrow, Barry Allen/The Flash in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and Deadshot in Batman: Assault on Arkham) * Alexandra McDougall (children's book narrator who has worked for HarperCollins and Scholastic Corporation) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Anime voice actress, most known for her role as Kusanagi Motoko from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Also serves as voice director) * Terry McGovern (Launchpad McQuack from DuckTales and Darkwing Duck, Joeline in Kissyfur) * Tom McGrath (Skipper in all Madagascar franchise appearances) * Ewan McGregor (The narrator of ''Faster'', Rodney Copperbottom in ''Robots'', Valiant in ''Valiant'', and Chris in Jackboots on Whitehall) * John McIntire (Rufus in The Rescuers, Mr. Digger and the Badger in The Fox and the Hound) * Matt McKenzie (Known as doing the voice of Auron in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 along with Kingdom Hearts II) * Scott McNeil (Multiple characters on series such as Beast Wars, Dragon Ball Z, Koga in InuYasha, Zorran and Zug in Salty's Lighthouse, Gundam Wing, Dr. Wily in Mega Man, Hohenheim of Light in Fullmetal Alchemist, among others including Voltar in League of Super Evil and Shiki in One Piece: Strong World) * Howard McNear possibly best known for his TV role of Floyd the barber on the Andy Griffith Show, was a radio powerhouse. Doc on ''Gunsmoke'' and numerous bad guys on west coast produced dramas. * Ian McShane (Captain Hook in Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third, Ragnar Sturlusson in The Golden Compass (film), Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda, and Mr. Bobinski in ''Coraline'') * Michael McShane (Marlon and Caractus P. Doom in Avenger Penguins, Tuck and Rool in A Bug's Life, Charles from Castle in the Sky, The Revolting Slob from Crashbox, Cid from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, Rumpelstiltskin from Happily N'Ever After, Jim Bidderman from Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes, Assad from Kaena: The Prophecy, Hymo from Thru the Moebius Strip, Hands from Treasure Planet, and Left Hand from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust) * Graham McTavish (Sebastian Shaw from ''Wolverine and the X-Men'') * Carey Means (Frylock in Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Lexi Medrano (Claire Nunez in Trollhunters) * Shane Meier (voice of Lancer in My Little Pony Tales) * Tony Melendez (Small Pine in Why Christmas Trees Aren't Perfect) * Allan Melvin (died January 17, 2008, aged 84) (Magilla Gorilla and Bluto, Drooper on The Banana Splits) * Scott Menville (Bingo Beaver in The Get Along Gang, Danny in My Little Pony (TV series), Ma-Ti on Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Robin on Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go Lloyd Irving in Tales of Symphonia, Kevin French in Mission Hill, Red Herring on A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Chip on The Little Engine That Could and Fraz Flub in The Brothers Flub) * Jack Mercer (died December 4, 1984, age 74) (Popeye, J. Wellington Wimpy, Felix the Cat) * Matthew Mercer (Levi in Attack on Titan, Trafalgar Law in One Piece, Kiritsuyu Emiga in Fate/Zero, Leon S. Kennedy in Resident Evil, Chrom in Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Paul Mercier (He is best known for voicing Leon S. Kennedy in Resident Evil 4) * Jack Merluzzi (F-Zero GX, FAST Racing NEO, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX announcer) * Andy Merrill (Oglethorpe the Plutonian in Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Brak in Cartoon Planet, Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Brak Show, also voiced Lokar in Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * Don Messick (died October 24, 1997, age 71) (Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Astro from The Jetsons, Boo-Boo Bear and Ranger John Francis Smith from Yogi Bear, Papa Smurf, Dr. Benton Quest, Hamton J. Pig from Tiny Toon Adventures, Muttley, Ratchet in The Transformers and more) * Vic Mignogna (Broly in Dragonball Z films, Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Tamaki Suoh of Ouran High School Host Club, Fay D. Flourite of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, and Ikkaku Madarame of Bleach) * Andy Milder (Lightning Lad on Legion of Superheroes, The Flash (Jay Garrick) on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, plus Ratso in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Christopher Robin Miller (English voice actor for Professor Layton in the Professor Layton franchise, Tomas and Isaac Newt in Rachel & the TreeSchoolers. Also serves as voice director) * Lara Jill Miller (Kari Kamiya on seasons 1 and 2 of Digimon, the titluar character in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, a young Clifford in Clifford's Puppy Days and Lisa Loud on The Loud House) * T.J. Miller (Fred in Big Hero 6 and Tuffnut Thorston in How To Train Your Dragon) * Candi Milo (New voice of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory since 2001, Maya Santos of Maya & Miguel, Astro and Kennedy in the English dub of the 2003 Astro Boy cartoon, Coco and Madame Foster of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Irma of W.I.T.C.H., Zadavia on Loonatics Unleashed, Snap White in Chalkzone) * Lani Minella (Nancy Drew in ''Nancy Drew'' video games, Various Koopas in ''Mario'' franchise, Rouge the Bat in [[Sonic (franchise)|''Sonic franchise]] ) * Jeff Minnerly (Minigame announcer in Mario Party 9 and Mario Party: Island Tour) * Jan "Madge" Minor - (d) before Palmolive's Madge a long career in Radio; Perry Mason, Casey Crime Photographer and Boston Blackie * Christopher Mintz-Plasse (Fishlegs Ingerman in How to Train Your Dragon) * Helen Mirren (Queen Tuya in The Prince of Egypt, Deep Thought in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Dean Hardscrabble in Monsters University, Nyra in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, and Becky Jackson's "Inner Voice" on Glee)- Episode "Yes/No", Season 3, 2012 * Kotono Mitsuishi (Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in the Japanese version of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal) * Kel Mitchell (T-Bone in Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Regan Mizrahi (Boots in Dora the Explorer, as well as voiceover work in the movie Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and dozens of video, wii, computer games and toys, e cards, television and radio commercials) * Nana Mizuki (Fate Testarossa in the Japanese version of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Xander Mobus (Quarterback Blitz in Heroes of Newerth, Announcer, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Merchant Sereth in Dust: An Elysian Tail, the protagonist in Persona 5, Dark Prince in Puyo Puyo Tetris) * Jay Mohr (Paulie (all stages) and Benny in Paulie) * Richard Moll (Abomination from The Incredible Hulk TV series, Two-Face in Batman: The Animated Series) * Andrew Montesi (voice of Teakettle in Gingerclown, voice of Daniel in Graven:The Purple Moon Prophecy) * Demi Moore (Esmerelda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Mandy Moore (Girl Bear Cub in Dr. Dolittle 2, Aerith Gainsborough in Kingdom Hearts, Sandy in Racing Stripes, Nita in Brother Bear 2, and Rapunzel in Tangled and its TV series) * Melba Moore (Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly in Yakety Yak, Take it Back, Trash Talk, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Robyn Moore (Dot in the later ''Dot'' movies, Blinky and all female characters in Blinky Bill, all female characters in several Yoram Gross animated series such as Tabaluga and Skippy: The Adventures in Bush Town) * Tracey Moore (Princess Toadstool in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Serena/Sailor Moon and one of the Doom and Gloom Girls in the English version of Sailor Moon (Episodes 1-11, 15, 21, 40). Also serves as voice director) * Mark Moraghan (current narrator for Thomas and Friends) * Rick Moranis (Hermey in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys, Rutt in Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2) * Morato Jesus (voice over actor: Turkish soap opera, car spot Seat recordings, las huelgas'') * Agnes Morehead (d) - (First lady of Suspense, the Goose in Charlotte's Web) * Cassandra Lee Morris (Leafa in Sword Art Online, Ritsu Tanaka in K-On!, Taiga Aisaka in Toradora!, Morgana in Persona 5, Bubbles in Popples, Patema in Patema Inverted, Teo in Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror) * Heather Morris (Heather in the Silent Hill series of video games) * Howard Morris (died May 21, 2005, age 85) (Beetle Bailey and General Halftrack on Beetle Bailey, Jughead and Pops, from The Archie Show, the very first voice of Atom Ant, Mr. Peebles and Mush Mouse in The Magilla Gorilla Show, Wade Duck in Garfield and Friends, Phelm in Cow and Chicken, Gerald McBoing Boing. Also serves as voice director) * Don Morrow (Shell Answer Man, Ford Trucks) * Kirby Morrow (Miroku in Inuyasha, Trowa Barton in Gundam Wing, Tommy Tukyuk in Yvon of the Yukon, Dave and ElecMan in Mega Man NT Warrior, Van in Escaflowne, Michaelangelo in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Redline in NASCAR Racers, Goku in Dragon Ball Z, Prince Eric and the Nutcracker in Barbie in the Nutcracker, Noel in Hamtaro, Hot Shot in Transformers: Cybertron and Jay Star in Class of the Titans) * Jeff Moss (Big Jeffy and various characters in Sesame Street) * Tony Mowbray (Mantax in Bionicle Barraki) * Patrick Mugalu (Minigame announcer in the French version of Mario Party 9 and Mario Party: Island Tour) * Mike Mulloy (Zug and Izzy Gomez in TUGS) * Annie Mumolo (Jimmy and Natalie on Ape Escape, Kylie on Maya & Miguel, Bill on Curious George, Ben on Ben & Izzy) * Colin Murdock (Junko in Storm Hawks, Vertex and Macro in RollBots, and Red Menace in League of Super Evil) * Bill Mumy (Ralph Waldo Picklechips on Bravest Warriors) * Liliana Mumy (Panini on Chowder, Mertle Edmonds in the Lilo & Stitch franchise, and Leni Loud on The Loud House) * Brittany Murphy (died December 20, 2009, age 32) (Luanne in King of the Hill, Nelly in Good Boy!, Gloria in Happy Feet, Colleen in Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs, Tank the 8th grader in Pepper Ann) * Eddie Murphy (Mushu in Mulan, Donkey in the Shrek films) * Kevin Murphy (Tom Servo on Mystery Science Theater 3000) * Larry Murphy (Teddy on Bob's Burgers, Assy Mcgee on Assy Mcgee) * Brian Doyle-Murray (The Flying Dutchman on SpongeBob SquarePants, Coach Gills on My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Captain K'Nuckles on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chauncey Pesky on The Buzz on Maggie) * Lorenzo Music (died August 4, 2001, age 64) (Garfield, Peter Venkman on The Real Ghostbusters seasons 1-2, and Carlton, the never-seen doorman on the live-action TV sitcom Rhoda) * Bill Murray as the voice of Peter Venkman in 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Title character in the Garfield movies, Baloo in The Jungle Book * Joe Murray (the creator of Rocko's Modern Life and Camp Lazlo, Ralph Bighead on Rocko's Modern Life) * Peter Musngi (Voice-Over Of ABS-CBN & DZMM) * Mitchel Musso (the voice of Jeremy Johnson on Phineas & Ferb) * Deanna Mustard (Current voice of Princess Daisy and Baby Daisy, White Mage in Mario Sports Mix) * Mike Myers as the voice of Shrek in the eponymous animated series. * Suzy Myers Jackson (Roxy in the DuArt Film and Video dub of Winx Club and Stormy in the 4Kids dub of Winx Club) * Bill Melendez (Snoopy and Woodstock in various Peanuts telefilms and theatrical films) * Robin McLeavy (Nutsy in Blinky Bill the Movie) * Deborah Mailman (Betty Bill in Blinky Bill the Movie) * Miriam Margolyes (Flo in Babe and Babe: Pig in the City, Aunt Sponge and Glowworm in James and the Giant Peach, The Matchmaker in Mulan, Queen in Muzzy in Gondoland and Muzzy Comes Back, Mrs. Astrakhan in Happy Feet, Giraffe and Squirrel in Tinga Tinga Tales, Mrs. Plithiver in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Nana Sheila in Nina Needs to Go!, The Queen in Maya the Bee Movie, Rita's Grandma in Flushed Away) N * Ming-Na (Disney's Mulan, Aki Ross in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within and Detective Ellen Yin in The Batman) * Stephanie Nadolny (Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and other characters in the Dragon Ball franchise) * Jordan Nagai (Russell in Disney/Pixar's Up, Charlie in The Simpsons: O Brother, Where Bart Thou?) * Charles Napier (died October 5, 2011, aged 75) (Zed on Men in Black: The Series, Various Roles on The Simpsons, Sheriff on Squidbillies) * Clarence Nash (died February 20, 1985 aged 80) (the original voice of Donald Duck) * Simon Nash (Ten Cents on TUGS) * Sam Neill (Sam Sawnoff in The Magic Pudding, Allomere in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Sarah Natochenny (Ash in Pokémon, Stephanie in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Ming in Rupert Bear, Alicia in Bullet Witch) * Mike Nawrocki (Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Peach, Scallion #2, Jean-Claude Pea, Li'l Pea from VeggieTales) * Craig T. Nelson (Bob Parr in The Incredibles) * Jerry Nelson (died August 23, 2012, aged 78) (Robin the Frog, Floyd, Crazy Harry, Camilla the Chicken, Pops and many characters of The Muppet Show, Count von Count, Mr. Johnson, Herry Monster, Sherlock Hemlock, Little Jerry, Herbert Birdsfoot, Farley, the Amazing Mumford and many characters of Sesame Street, Gobo for Fraggle Rock, and other Muppet series) * Noah Nelson (voice of Tohru from Jackie Chan Adventures, Blackout from Transformers: The Game and Kee-Oth from Adventure Time) * Bebe Neuwirth (Annabelle in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series) * George Newbern (Clark Kent/Superman in Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and Injustice: Gods Among Us, Sephiroth on Final Fantasy VII Advent Children) * Paul Newman (died September 26, 2008, age 83) (Doc Hudson in Cars) * Todd Newton (Commentator of Hasbro Family Game Night 4: The Game Show, also serves as the host of Hollywood Showdown (2000–01), Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck (2002-03), and Family Game Night (2010–14)) * Lisa Ng (Dana in Wayside) * Paul Nicholas (Original narrator and voices of all characters in Spot. He also voices Sam in the first two television specials) * Leonard Nimoy (died February 27, 2015, aged 83) (Spock in Star Trek: The Animated Series, Mr. Moundshroud in The Halloween Tree, Galvatron in The Transformers: The Movie, Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in The Pagemaster, King Kashekim Nedakh in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Master Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Sekhuru in Zambezia) * Jeanette Nolan (Ellie Mae in The Rescuers, Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound) * Daran Norris (Vincent Volaju in Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle and Timmy's Dad from The Fairly OddParents, Mercurymon in the English dub of Digimon Frontier, Spottswoode in Team America: World Police, The Chief on T.U.F.F. Puppy and Transformers Prime Knockout) * Heather North (Daphne Blake in ''Scooby-Doo TV series) * Noelle North (Princess Calla and Cubbi Gummi in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Nolan North (Raphael in TMNT 2007 Film, and Smokescreen Transformers: Prime) * Edward Norton (Sammy Bagel Jr in Sausage Party) * Graham Norton (Eurovision Song Contest commentator on BBC One (2009-present), also serves as the host of The Graham Norton Show) * Ned Norton (Max Hare in The Tortoise and the Hare, Mickey's Polo Team, and Toby Tortoise Returns) * Charles Nove (BBC Radio 2 Presenter, The National Lottery Draws sub voice over) * Lupita Nyong'o (Maz Kanata in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and Raksha in The Jungle Book) O * Annick Obonsawin (Inez in Cyberchase, Skunk in Franklin, Daisy Makimoto in Bakugan Battle Brawlers, trilogy and Karlene Trainor in Angela Anaconda) * Barry Otto (Albert in $9.99, The Echidna in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Mayor Cranklepot in Blinky Bill the Movie) * Tom O'Connor (known as Tommy, voices various radio commercials, narration and documentaries) * Steve Oedekerk (creator and various characters in Thumbs!, Barnyard, Back at the Barnyard, and Kung Pow: Enter the Fist) * Denise Oliver (Maurecia in Wayside) * Gary Oldman (Sir Ruber in the Quest for Camelot franchise, Sgt. Jack Barnes in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead, Rasputin "Rocky" Kuznetskov and Agent Masterson in True Crime: Streets of LA, Ignitus in The Legend of Spyro, Sgt. Reznov in Call of Duty: World at War, General Grawl in Planet 51, and Bob Cratchit, Jacob Marley, and Tiny Tim in ''A Christmas Carol'') * Eric Christian Olsen (William Furno in Hero Factory) * Olivia Olson (Vanessa on Phineas and Ferb, Marceline on Adventure Time) * Laurie O'Brien (Piggy on Muppet Babies) * Liam O'Brien (Garra of the Sand in Naruto, Captain Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach, War in Darksiders, Vincent Law in Ergo Proxy, Yasuo the Unforgiven in League of Legends and Illidan Stormrage in the Warcraft game series. Also serves as voice director) * Jerry O'Connell (Voice of Captain Marvel in Justice League Unlimited, & Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam) * Ryan O'Donohue (What-a-Mess in the USA version of What-a-Mess, Matt McGinnis in Batman Beyond, Randall Weems and Digger Dave in Recess, Demyx in Kingdom Hearts, Young Kovu in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Rosie O'Donnell (Terk in Tarzan) * Charlie O'Donnell (died November 1, 2010, age 78) (Original announcer of Wheel of Fortune, Announcer of Monopoly and The Big Spin) * Robert O'Gorman (Voice of Seigram from Slayers Next) * Catherine O'Hara (Ludmilla in Bartok the Magnificent, Mrs. Prysselius in Pippi Lonstocking, Voice Box at Hardware Store#2 with a voice like Sally the Rag Doll in Robots) * Maggie Blue O'Hara (voice of Sweethear in My Little Pony Tales) * J. Pat O'Malley (Cyril Proudbottom in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Walrus, and Carpenter in Alice in Wonderland, Goliath I in Goliath II, Jasper Badun and Colonel in One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Pearly Drummer, Master of Hounds, Huntsman, and Others in Mary Poppins, Colonel Hathi, Buzzie, Sea Vitch, and Seagull in The Jungle Book, Otto in Robin Hood) * Nicole Oliver (Barbie's Mom in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie and the Three Musketeers, Princess Celestia in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dorothy Cramp in The Cramp Twins and Manx in RollBots) * Makiko Omoto (Voice of Kirby on Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) * Alan Oppenheimer (numerous characters in The NeverEnding Story, Mighty Mouse, and He-Man) * Corinne Orr (Queen Mariposa and Nova in Star Blazers (season 3), Trixie, Mom Racer and Spritle in Speed Racer, Queen of the Crown, Ingrid Arroyo and Kiwi Kids in The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers, Marine Boy, Neptina, Clicli and all female characters in Marine Boy, Wanda Raccoon, Shirley Duck and Georgina Snooty PB&J Otter, Grandma Griff in Stanley and several others) * Jenna Ortega (Isabel in Elena of Avalor) * Lisa Ortiz (Lina Inverse from Slayers, Daisy and many female characters in Pokémon, and Amy Rose from Sonic X and the Sonic the Hedgehog games) * Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Sora Takenouchi in Digimon seasons 1 and 2, Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom, Pakota in Slayers:REVOLUTION, and Wasp in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Kelly Osbourne (Hildy Gloom in The 7D) * Haley Joel Osment (Sora on the Kingdom Hearts game series, Takeshi Jin on IGPX) * Emily Osment (Kendall on Kick Buttowski) * Patton Oswalt (Remy in Ratatouille and adult Adam Goldberg in The Goldbergs) * Ikue Otani (Pikachu and Pichu on the Pokémon anime and the Super Smash Bros. series of games, Candy in Smile PreCure!) * Stephen Ouimette (Pompadour from Babar, Beetlejuice from Beetlejuice, The Ferocious Beast from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Prince Charming (Chuck) from Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Baron Rotweiler, Mad Dog, and Mayor Kickbark from Dog City, Angel / Warren Worthington III, Bender, and Cameron Hodge from X-Men, additional voices in ALF: The Animated Series and AlfTales) * Michael Overby (radio commercial voiceover personality, numerous characters) * Gary Owens (died February 12, 2015, age 80) (legendary radio personality and announcer, also voiced Roger Ramjet, Space Ghost, Powdered Toast Man in Ren and Stimpy, and Blue Falcon in Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) * Frank Oz (Yoda from Star Wars (movies only), Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and many characters on The Muppet Show and Cookie Monster, Grover, Harvey Kneeslapper, Lefty the Salesman and various characters on Sesame Street) P * Skyler Page (creator and title character in Clarence) * Amy Palant (Current voice for Miles "Tails" Prower from SEGA's ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' video game series) * Grant Palmer (Lincoln Loud on The Loud House) * Natalie Palamides (Buttercup in Powerpuff Girls) * Maulik Pancholy (Baljeet Tjinder from ''Phineas and Ferb and Sanjay Patel from Sanjay and Craig) * Hayden Panettiere (Princess Dot from A Bug's Life, Suri from Dinosaur, and Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts series) * Bob Papenbrook (died March 17, 2006, age 50) (Count Woltar and Shelby in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, and Wartlord in The Happy Cricket) * Bryce Papenbrook (Rin Okumura in Blue Exorcist, Kirito in Sword Art Online, Red in Pokémon Origins, Eren Jaeger on Attack on Titan, Adrien / Cat Noir in Miraculous Ladybug) * Don Pardo (died August 18, 2014, age 96) (Original announcer of Saturday Night Live and WNBC's Live at Five) * Ron Pardo (many voices including roles on Bob & Doug and Ned's Newt) * Nick Park (Animator at Aardman. Guest starred as himself on The Simpsons episode "Angry Dad: The Movie") Paula Jai Parker (Trudy Proud on The Proud Family) * Jim Parker (Skrall in Bionicle: Stars and Zaktan Bionicle: Piraka) * Trey Parker (creator, voice of Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman and many others on South Park, Gary Johnston, Kim Jong Ill and others in Team America World Police) * Chris Parnell (Cyril Figgus in Archer, Jerry Smith in Rick and Morty) * Jim Parsons (Nightmare in video game Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet and Marvel Super Hero Squad animated series (episode "Blind Rage Knows No Color!"), Buddy in Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas and Oh in Home) * Rodger Parsons (Cid of Lufaine Final Fantasy, Narrator and multiple roles in the English version of Pokémon) * Dolly Parton (Dolly Gnome in Gnomeo and Juliet) * Robert Pattinson (Craig Lowndes in Turbo) * Chris Patton (Sousuke Sagara in Full Metal Panic series, Greed in Fullmetal Alchemist) * Rob Paulsen (Raphael from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Antoine D'Coolette from the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog, Igor in The Nightmare Before Christmas, Yakko and Pinky from Animaniacs, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, Pinky from Pinky and the Brain, Digeri Dingo in Taz-Mania, Animaniacs, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, Rude Dog from Rude Dog and the Dweebs, Mighty Max in Mighty Max, The Happy Elf, Rev Runner from Loonatics Unleashed, Gordon from Catscratch, Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, P.J. Pete in Goof Troop and Carl in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Peck in Barnyard And Donatello in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles') * Khary Payton (Cyborg from ''Teen Titans, and Manny in [[Ben 10 Alien Force]]) * Richard Pearce (Dennis in ''Dennis and Gnasher, Joe Fly in Joe Fly, Budgie in Budgie the Little Helicopter, the title character in the British dubbed version of Oswald and many voice over work in animation, video games, radio, audio books, toys, commercials and more) * Malachi Pearson (Casper in Casper and The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) * Simon Pegg (Buck in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Inspector Thompson in The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn, Ben Finn in Fable 3) * Christopher Pelligrini (Announcer of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games) * Chris Peppler (Narrator, Drive Driver equipment voice and Mr. Belt in Kamen Rider Drive) * Rhea Perlman (Reeka in My Little Pony: The Movie) * Ron Perlman (Clayface from Batman: The Animated Series, Slade on Teen Titans, Professor Sam Tucker in Titan A. E., Hellboy, Justice in Afro Samurai, Mr. Lancer in Danny Phantom Xibalba in The Book of Life Bular in Trollhunters) * Andy Pessoa (Raf Esquivel in Transformers Prime) * Bernadette Peters (Rita in Animaniacs, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Madeleine Peters (Scootaloo in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Bob Peterson (Mr. Ray in Finding Nemo, Dug in ''Up'' among others) * Paul St. Peter (Apocalymon from Digimon Adventure, and Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts series) * Grayian Phoenix various cartoon voices for attractions, commercials and films: they include such characters as Ursula, Zazu, Stitch, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Dimitri, Vlad and many others. * David Hyde Pierce (Drix in Osmosis Jones, Slim in A Bug's Life, Dr. Doppler in Treasure Planet) * Bronson Pinchot (Griffin in the Quest for Camelot franchise) * Gordon Pinsent (Babar in the Babar Babar: The Movie and Babar and the Adventures of Badou, Captain Efraim Longstocking in the animated Pippi Longstocking film and TV series) * Dave Pettitt (Numerous characters in the Gundam, Dragon Ball, and Zoids franchises, several other anime and game related roles) * Michelle Pfeiffer (Tzipporah in The Prince of Egypt and Eris in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Britta Phillips (Jem in Jem, Elizabeth Frankenstein and various characters in Mary Shelley's Frankenhole, and Bloberta Puppington and various characters in Moral Orel) * Jada Pinkett-Smith (Gloria the hippo in the ''Madagascar'' franchise) * Patrick Pinney (voice of Mighty Mouse, Chico the Bouncer in Cool World) * Brad Pitt (Sinbad in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Patch in the King of the Hill episode Patch Boomhauer, and Metro Man in Megamind) * Nigel Planer (voices Romuald the Reindeer, narrates the 1992 revival of The Magic Roundabout and Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids) * Tara Platt (Temari in Naruto, Reina in Rave Master) * Alice Playten (various characters from TV and movies) * Jack Plotnick (Xandir on Drawn Together) * Christopher Plummer (Henri from An American Tail, the Narrator from The World of David the Gnome, Metamorphis from Light Years, The Narrator from Madeline, The Duke from Rock-A-Doodle, Charles F. Muntz from Up, and 1 from 9) * Mike Pollock (Dr. Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Narrator in Pokémon series, Langston Lickatoad from Viva Pinata, Meat from Ultimate Muscle) * Adrienne Posta (Grandma Mouseling on Angelina Ballerina, Witch Weevil, Billy Bedbug and Nate in Anthony Ant, Georgina Giraffe on 64 Zoo Lane) * Tony Pope (Wreck-Gar in Transformers) * Ryan Potter (Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6) * Jonathan Potts (Link in The Legend of Zelda and Captain N: The Game Master, Troy in Beverly Hills Teens, Tala in Beyblade, Prometheus and 1st Villager in Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend, Delbert in Swamp Thing, Pighead in Piggsburg Pigs!, additional voices in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) * Shaun Prendergast (Sunshine and Zak on TUGS) * Jamieson Price (Giovanni on Pokémon Origins, Hashirama Senjou on Naruto, Jelly Jiggler on BoBoBo-Bo BoBo-Bo) * Vincent Price (died October 25, 1993, age 82) (The Invisible Man in The Invisible Man Returns and Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein, August Q. Irontail on Here Comes Peter Cottontail, Professor Ratigan on The Great Mouse Detective, Zigzag in The Thief and the Cobbler, Vincent VanGhoul on The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, and narrator in Tim Burton's Vincent) * Derek Stephen Prince (Keitaro Urashima in Love Hina, Ken Ichijouji and Veemon in Digimon, Shino Aburame in Naruto, Uryu Ishida in Bleach') * Freddie Prinze, Jr. (Pi in Shark Bait, Rick in ''Happily N'Ever After, and Delgo in Delgo) * Cristina Pucelli (Luan Loud on The Loud House) * Josh Peck (Eddie in Ice Age: The Meltdown and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs), Casey Jones in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Luke Perry (Napoleon Brie in Biker Mice from Mars, Rick Jones in The Incredible Hulk, Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, and himself on Johnny Bravo - Episode "Luke Perry's Guide to Love", Season 3, 2000) * Dan Povenmire (Heinz Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb, also as one of the creators of the show) Q * Dennis Quaid (Roven in Battle for Terra) * Dionne Quan (Kimi Finster from Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Trixie Tang on The Fairly OddParents) * Farooq Qaiser voiced on the puppet Uncle Sargam in many television shows. * Mae Questel (died January 4, 1998, age 89) (Betty Boop, Olive Oyl, Little Lulu, Little Audrey, and many others) * Mike Quinn (Bunny Lamp and other characters in Secret Life of Toys, Riff in The Ghost of Faffner Hall, Brown Gosling and other characters in Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories, SkekNa in The Dark Crystal, additional Muppets in several Muppet film and TV shows) * J. G. Quintel (Mordecai, and Hi Five Ghost in additional voices on Regular Show) R * Jan Rabson ("Wall-e", "Up", "Cars", "Shrek II", "Slim Pig" - horse, "PLaymobil Movie" - VooDoo Daddy & Parrot, "Yummiland" - Mayor, "Curious George", original dub voice of Tetsuo from ''Akira'', Larry Laffer from Leisure Suit Larry) * Rob Rackstraw (Professor Professor in The Secret Show, Rocky and various characters in Avenger Penguins, Scoop, Muck, Roley, Spud and Travis in Bob the Builder, Buster and George in The Koala Brothers, Charge and Spark from The Lampies, Roger and Isambard in Lavender Castle, Pew in The Legends of Treasure Island, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Noisy and Mr. Fussy in The Mr. Men Show, Narrator and all characters in Philbert Frog, Dennis' Dad in Dennis and Gnasher, Sweep and Scampi in Sooty's Amazing Adventures, MacDuff in Fantomcat, amongst others) * Daniel Radcliffe (guest appearance in Treehouse of Horror in The Simpsons, best known for playing Harry Potter in the Harry Potter films) * Chris Rager (Hercule in Dragon Ball Z, Arlong in One Piece) * Douglas Rain (HAL 9000 the computer in 2001: A Space Odyssey and 2010: Odyssey Two) * Geoff Ramsey ( and in Red vs. Blue; The Omnipotent Voice, simultaneously with Gustavo Sorola, in The Strangerhood) * Joe Ranft (died August 16, 2005, age 45) (Lenny in Toy Story, Heimlich in A Bug's Life, Wheezy in Toy Story 2, Jacques the Shrimp in Finding Nemo, Red and the Peterbilt in ''Cars'' among others) * James Rankin (Cheatsy Koopa (Larry) in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World) * Andrew Rannells (Mako Tsunami in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Connor in Cubix: Robots for Everyone) * David Rasner (most recently Lewis and Okamura of Blood+) * John Ratzenberger (Pixar's "Good luck charm", voices characters in every Pixar feature, including Hamm the Piggy Bank from the Toy Story movies, also voices Rigger on Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Thurl Ravenscroft (died May 22, 2005, age 91) (Tony the Tiger in television commercials for Frosted Flakes cereal; singing voice in many works, including How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and The Jungle Book) * Alan Reed (died June 14, 1977, age 69) (Voice of Fred Flintstone from 1960–1977 previously on radio, The Mel Blanc Show with "Barney" Blanc, Dum-Dum in Touché Turtle and Dum Dum) * Donna Reed (Voice of NBC affiliates; Munich Olympics Documentary; URU-Ages Beyond Myst) (Ubisoft) * Keanu Reeves (Ted in Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures) * James Remar (Vilgax from Ben 10: Alien Force and Sideswipe from Transformers: Dark of the Moon) * John C. Reilly (Wreck-It Ralph from the film with the same name and Eddie in Sing) * Rick Reilly (Brutuka in Bionicle Piraka) * Bruce Reitherman (original voice of Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Mowgli in The Jungle Book) * Burt Reynolds (voice of Charlie B. Barkin in All Dogs Go to Heaven, Delgo's father in Delgo, and Troy Garland in Out of This World) * Ryan Reynolds (Green Lantern/Hal Jordan in Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters video game, Turbo the snail in DreamWorks Animation's Turbo, and Guy Character in DreamWorks Animation's The Croods) * Monica Rial (Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Sakura in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Tsubaki in Soul Eater, Michiko in Michiko and Hatchin, Shiro in Deadman Wonderland, ) * Giovanni Ribisi (Narrator in The Virgin Suicides, Cebolo in Spirit of the Forest, Randy in Family Guy) * Kevin Michael Richardson (Cleveland Jr. on The Cleveland Show, Principal Lewis on American Dad!, Captain Gantu in Disney's Lilo and Stitch series, Sarevok in Baldur's Gate, The Joker in The Batman, Trigon the Terrible in Teen Titans, Antauri in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Transformers Prime and Transformers: Robots in Disguise Bulkhead) * Andy Richter (voice of Mort in Penguins of Madagascar and ''Madagascar'') * Robbie Rick (Pohatu in Bionicle Bionicle Phantoka and Bionicle Technic) * Don Rickles (died April 6, 2017, age 90) (Mr. Potato Head in the Toy Story franchise, Cornwall in the Quest for Camelot franchise, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Robert Ridgely (Tarzan in Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle, Thundarr in Thundarr the Barbarian, and Flash Gordon in The New Adventures of Flash Gordon) * Sam Riegel (Donatello in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Shiro Emiya in Fate/stay night, Phoenix Wright in Ace Attorney series, Mephisto Pheles in Blue Exorcist ) * Chuck Riley (Disc jockey, movie trailers, commercials, promos, CBS TV) * Jack Riley (died August 19, 2016, age 80) (Stu Pickles in Rugrats, Gali in Bionicle Bionicle Technic) * Alan Ritchson (Raphael in (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Jason Ritter (Dipper Pines in Gravity Falls) * John Ritter (died September 11, 2003, age 54) (Peter Dickenson in The Flight of Dragons, Clifford in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Eugene Grandy in King of the Hill) * Joan Rivers (died September 4, 2014, age 81) (Voiced herself in various movies including Shrek 2, Dot Matrix in Spaceballs) * Mike Road (Race Bannon on Jonny Quest, Zandor in Herculoids, many more) * Jason Roberts (Kalmah in Bionicle Barraki) * Kate Robbins (voice of Miss Hackney in My Little Pony Tales) * Bumper Robinson (Bumblebee in Transformers: Animated) * Martin P. Robinson (Telly Monster and many characters for Sesame Street) * Chris Rock (The titular character in Osmosis Jones, Rodney in Dr. Dolittle, Mooseblood in Bee Movie, and Marty in the ''Madagascar'' franchise) * Rod Roddy (died October 27, 2003, age 66) (Announcer of various game shows including The Price is Right and Press Your Luck * Genesis Rodriguez (Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6) * Seth Rogen (Ship Captain in Shrek the Third, Hogsqueal in The Spiderwick Chronicles, Morton in Horton Hears a Who!, Master Mantis in Kung Fu Panda, B.O.B in Monsters vs. Aliens and its TV series, himself in the Family Guy episodes Family Gay and FOX-y Lady, Paul in Paul (film), and Lyle McCarthy in The Simpsons episode Homer the Whopper Frank in Sausage Party) * Bill Rogers (Brock in the Pokémon series) * Dolores Rogers (Bowser Jr., Baby Bowser and Wiggler in the Mario franchise) * Fred Rogers (died February 27, 2003, age 74) (Voiced many of the characters in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe segments from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, including: King Friday, Queen Sara Saturday, X the Owl, Lady Elaine Fairchilde, and Henrietta Pussycat, plus himself in Arthur - Episode "Arthur Meets Mister Rogers", Season 2, 1997) * Kayzie Rogers (Max in the Pokémon series, Tuff in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Justin Roiland (Rich Sanchez and Morty Smith in Rick and Morty, Earl of Lemongrab in Adventure Time, Oscar in Fish Hooks) * Al Roker (Sam Vandeross in Cyberchase, Patrick Patrickson in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and its sequel) * Susan Roman (Sailor Jupiter/Lita in the English version of Sailor Moon) * Christy Carlson Romano (Yuffie Kisaragi on Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, voice of Kim Possible) * Ray Romano (Manfred from the Ice Age franchise, Ray Magini in The Simpsons episode Don't Fear the Roofer) * Rino Romano (Yves from Dog City, very first voice of Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, Batman/Bruce Wayne in The Batman, Charlie in Jackie Chan Adventures, narrator in Curious George, Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Norman Osbourne/Green Goblin in Spider-Man Unlimited, Randy Hernandez in Godzilla: The Animated Series, among others) * Mickey Rooney (died April 6, 2014, age 93) (Santa Claus from Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town, The Year Without a Santa Claus, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, and A Miser Brothers' Christmas, Tod from The Fox and the Hound, Flip from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Talbut from Kleo the Misfit Unicorn, Sparky from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Ted Roop (Morning Radio Show Host. Commercials, Promos, Narrations. Orillia, Ontario) * Stephen Root (Bill Dauterive and Buck Strickland on King of the Hill, Chode from Tripping the Rift, Zor-El in Superman Unbound, and Cat Man in Justice League (2-part episode "Legends", Season 1, 2002)) * Tony Rosato (died January 10, 2017, age 62) (Luigi in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World) * Darci Rose Byrne (Princess Amber in Sofia the First) * Jillian Rose Reed (Naomi Turner in Elena of Alavor) * Anika Noni Rose (Princess Tiana in The Princess and the Frog) * Mercedes Rose (Rosalina in both Super Mario Galaxy games and Mario Kart Wii) * Roger Rose (Brian Pinhead and 4-Legged Man in The Tick, former VH1 VJ) * Michael Rosenbaum (Wally West/The Flash on Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and Static Shock, Kid Flash in Teen Titans.) * Barbara Rosenblat as DJ Reni Wassulmaier in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Neil Ross (voice of Colonel Volgin in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Murai in Ninja Gaiden, and many characters on American cartoons) * Spencer Rothbell (voice of Clarence in Clarence (2014 TV series)) * Richard Roxburgh (Boron in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Flip in Maya the Bee Movie, Bill Koala in Blinky Bill the Movie) * Cecil Roy (Casper in Casper the Friendly Ghost) * Paul Rudd (Derek in Monsters Vs Aliens and Mr Prince in The Little Prince and Manager in Sausage Party) * David Rudman (Baby Bear, the current voice of Cookie Monster and many characters for Sesame Street) * Michelle Ruff (Chi in Chobits, Rukia Kuchiki from ''Bleach'', Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann, Yuki Nagato in the Haruhi Suzumiya series) * Paul Rugg (Freakazoid!, The Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy on Dave the Barbarian, various characters in Animaniacs, Nostradamus in Histeria!) * runblebee (Announcer of the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series (Vancouver 2010, London 2012 and Sochi 2014)) * Geoffrey Rush (Bunyip Bluegum in The Magic Pudding, Nigel in Finding Nemo, Angel in $9.99, Ezylryb / the Lyze of Kiel in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Tomar-Re in Green Lantern also narrator in the films) * Peter Russell, Voice actor for a film, television and advertisements. * Stephen Russell (protagonist Garrett in the Thief series; XERXES in System Shock 2; Freedom Force series; Noëlle, 2007 independent film; Chatham, 2008 romantic comedy). * Mark Ryan (The true voice of Jetfire from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) * Will Ryan (Grubby in the Teddy Ruxpin book-and-tapes and TV series, Eugene and Harlow Doyle in the Adventures in Odyssey radio show, Willie the Giant in Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Pete in Mickey's Christmas Carol, Ducktales and partially in Get a Horse!, Footloose and Rock n Roll in ''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'') * Steve Ryde (original voice-over for promos for CITV (1993-1998)) S * Christopher Sabat (Kazuma Kuwabara in Yu-Yu Hakusho, Vegeta, Piccolo, and many characters in Dragon Ball, Alex Louis Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist, Roronoa Zoro in One Piece and Kurogane in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) * Ernie Sabella (Voices Pumbaa of the Lion King trilogy and Kingdom Hearts) * Andrew Sabiston (Yoshi in ''Super Mario World'', Diddy Kong and Klaptrap in ''Donkey Kong Country'', Cat in ''Little Bear'', Pterence in Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) * Katey Sagal (Turanga Leela on Futurama) * Caety Sagoian (Current voice of Bowser Jr. since Mario Strikers Charged, Baby Bowser in Yoshi's New Island, Yoshi's Woolly World, and Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World) * Peter Sallis (died June 2, 2017, aged 96) (the voice of Wallace in every Wallace and Gromit film, Ratty in The Wind in the Willows TV series and narrator on Rocky Hollow) * Andy Samberg (Ham III in Space Chimps, Baby Brent in ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' and its sequel Johnny in Hotel Transylvania) * Tony Salerno (Chazz Princeton in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Chip in Sonic Unleashed, Rex Raptor in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Jackson in Pokémon, General Hawk in G.I. Joe Sigma Six and the 1980s Donatello in Turtles Forever). * William Salyers (Rigby in Regular Show) * Tony Sampson (voice of Teddy in My Little Pony Tales, Eddy on Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * Chris Sanders (Stitch in Disney's Lilo & Stitch, its spinoffs and Kingdom Hearts II) * Adam Sandler (Davey Stone, Whitey Duvall, and Eleanore Duvall in Eight Crazy Nights, and Dracula in Hotel Transylvania and its sequel) * Thomas Sangster (Ferb in Phineas and Ferb) * Chris Sarandon (Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas, Captain Jack in James and the Giant Peach) * Susan Sarandon (the Spider from James and the Giant Peach, Mrs. Clark from Our Friend, Martin, Coco LaBouche in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Ivy in Cats & Dogs, Narrator in Goodnight Moon, and Queen Narissa in Enchanted) * Lia Sargent (Shion Uzuki in Xenosaga, Milly Thompson in Trigun) * Jennifer Saunders (Fairy Godmother in Shrek 2) * Rolf Saxon (voice of George Stobbart in the Broken Sword franchise, narrator for the American version of Teletubbies) * Charlie Saxton (Toby Domzalski in Trollhunters) * Alexei Sayle (Rubbish in Rubbish, King of the Jumble. Took over as narrator for Olive the Ostrich after the arrest of Rolf Harris) * Terrence Scammell (Guido Anchovy and narrator in Samurai Pizza Cats, Darph Bobo in Tripping the Rift, Bobo, Saffron and Polo in Ovide Video, Splinter in the TMNT video game, London and Scrap in The Big Garage, Alexader in The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures, John in the For Better or For Worse animated specials and TV series, Officer McNab in The Little Lulu Show, Eugene in Animal Crackers, Francois in The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo, Skulk in The Little Flying Bears, Fur Foot in Toad Patrol, Speed and Sport in The Smoggies, Ogron in the Cinelume dubbed version of Winx Club, Bones and Fleabag in Rotten Ralph and many more. Also serves as a voice director) * Lou Scheimer (died October 17, 2013, age 84) Producer, animator, and voice actor for Filmation. The roles he played included - (Bat-Mite in The New Adventures of Batman, Dumb Donald in Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, Trap Jaw in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Doc Clayton in BraveStarr, and Skelevision in Ghostbusters) * Bill Scott (died November 29, 1985, age 65) (Bullwinkle J. Moose, Fearless Leader, Mister Peabody, Dudley Do-Right, and others in Rocky & Bullwinkle, title character of George of the Jungle) * George C. Scott (died September 22, 1999 (aged 71) (McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under and Smoke in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * Keith Scott (Narrator in George of the Jungle and its sequel, Bullwinkle, Boris Badenov, Fearless Leader and Narrator in Rocky and Bullwinkle, all male characters in the later ''Dot'' movies, Blinky Bill and The Magic Riddle) * Michael T. Scott (Several character voices in own original animated series Happy Fatties, and partner at Worker Studio) * Will Shadley (Gorgonzola in Chowder) * Prunella Scales (Queen Melissa in The Big Knights, narrator and all female characters in the Revolting Rhymes and Dirty Beasts television adaptations, Queen in Freddie as F.R.O.7, Smiff in Mop and Smiff) * Kristen Schaal (Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls, Louise Belcher in Bob's Burgers, Trixie in Toy Story 3) * Mike Schatz (Emory the Plutonian in Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Sean Schemmel (Adult Goku in Dragon Ball series Funimation dub, Scar on Wulin Warriors, Black Doom in Shadow the Hedgehog and numerous recurring voices in Pokémon) * Charlie Schlatter (Raikov in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Ace Bunny on Loonatics Unleashed, Tommy on Pet Alien Roadblaster in Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * John Schnieder (Preston Stormer in Hero Factory) * Erica Schroeder (aka Bella Hudson) (Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece; characters from Pokémon, Sonic X, and Sonic the Hedgehog games; Jim and Sheer in Dinosaur King, Akiza Izinski in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Rai in Tai Chi Chasers) * Jeremy Schwartz (Z in One Piece Film: Z) * Lisa Schwartz (Talking Angela in Talking Tom and Friends) * David Schwimmer (Melman from the ''Madagascar film series) * Seann William Scott (Jack Mower in ''Nox'', Crash in Ice Age: The Meltdown and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and Skiff in Planet 51) * Doug Scroope (Diesel from Johnson and Friends and Chef Goulash from Ketchup: Cats Who Cook) * Ryan Seacrest (Fighting Families host in the Hey Arnold! episode "Fighting Families", also serves as the host of On-Air with Ryan Seacrest) * Tom Selleck (AT&T 1990s commercials, Florida Orange Juice and Cornelius Robinson in Meet the Robinsons) * Andy Serkis12 (born 20 April 1964) is an English film actor, director and author. He is best known for his performance capture roles comprising motion capture acting, animation and voice work for such computer-generated characters as Gollum in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy (2001–2003) and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012), King Kong in the eponymous 2005 film, Caesar in the Planet of the Apes reboot series (2011–present), Captain Haddock / Sir Francis Haddock in Steven Spielberg's The Adventures of Tintin (2011) and Supreme Leader Snoke in Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015). Upcoming performance capture roles include Caesar in War for the Planet of the Apes (2017), Supreme Leader Snoke in Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017), and Baloo in Jungle Book (2018). * Jeremy Shada (Finn in Adventure Time) * Garry Shandling (died March 24, 2016, age 66) (Verne in Over the Hedge and the Male Pigeon in Dr. Dolittle) * Tony Shalhoub (Splinter in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Luigi in Cars) * William Shatner (James T. Kirk in Star Trek: The Animated Series and in Star Trek video games, Mayor Phlegmming in Osmosis Jones, Ozzie in Over The Hedge, and Jason of the Argonauts on an episode of Disney's Hercules) * Grant Shaud (Foreman in Antz, Antz 2, Basic Insect, and many others as part of the Antz franchise) * Dick Shawn (died April 17, 1987, age 63) (Snow Miser from The Year Without a Santa Claus) * Wallace Shawn (Rex the Green Dinosaur from Pixar's Toy Story trilogy) * Harry Shearer (Charles Montgomery Burns, Principal Skinner, and others on The Simpsons) * Stephanie Sheh (Eureka of Eureka Seven, Hinata Hyuga in Naruto, Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Mikuru Asahina in Haruhi Suzumiya) * Blake Shepard (Akito/Agito in Air Gear and Allen Ridgely in Xenosaga: The Animation) * Eden Sher (Star Butterfly in Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Lloyd Sherr (Fillmore in Cars 2) * Allan Sherman (The Cat in the Hat in ''The Cat in the Hat'' special and Dr. Seuss on the Loose) * Martin T. Sherman Thomas, Percy & Diesel on (Thomas & Friends) * Kelly Sheridan (Barbie, Sango in Inuyasha, Starlight Glimmer in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Diana Lombard in Martin Mystery, Hitomi Kanzaki in The Vision of Escaflowne, Nana Komatsu in Nana) * Susan Sheridan (died August 8, 2015, aged 68) (voice of Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron, Livewire from The Lampies, Princess Sylvia from Muzzy, Jimbo and all female characters from Jimbo and the Jet Set, Eslpeth and Angus MacToot from The Family-Ness, Milady and Queen Anne from Albert the Fifth Musketeer, Narrator, Getup and Little Mutt from Animal Shelf, Lars and Leena from The Little Polar Bear, Moomin from Moomin and Noddy, Tessie Bear, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Sally Skittle, Clockwork Mouse, Martha Monkey, Dinah Doll, Miss Pink Cat, Mrs. Noah, Mrs. Straw and Sly The Goblin from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) * Allan Sherman (The Cat in the Hat in The Cat in the Hat and Dr. Seuss on the Loose) * Martin T. Sherman (Thomas, Percy & Diesel on Thomas & Friends) * James Sie (Lord Zhu in World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, Eddy Raja in the Uncharted series of video games, Radioactive Man & Fin Fang Foom in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Jackie Chan in Jackie Chan Adventures and Bruce Lee in Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon) * Armin Shimerman (General Skarr on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne and Dr. Nefarious in the Ratchet & Clank series) * Martin Short (Stubbs the Clown from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Hubie from The Pebble and the Penguin, Huy from The Prince of Egypt, Ed Grimley and Emil Gustav from The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, Ooblar from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Lars from 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, B.E.N. from Treasure Planet, Preminger from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, Thimbletack from The Spiderwick Chronicles, the Woodsman from Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil, and The Cat in the Hat from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) * Jake Bennett Siegfried (the voice of Samuel Lovebird in''3rd & Bird) * Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR in ''Invader Zim) * Ian Sinclair (Brook in One Piece, Toraji Ishida in Bamboo Blade, Bardroy in Black Butler, Chuck in Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Toriko in Toriko, Space Dandy in Space Dandy) * Penny Singleton (Blondie (radio) on Blondie and Dagwood, Jane Jetson on The Jetsons) * Michael Sinterniklaas (Dean Venture in The Venture Bros., Leonardo in 2003 TMNT series and Mikey Simon in Kappa Mikey) * Peter Siragusa (Bruton in Dinosaur) * Jenny Slate (Dawn Bellwether in Zootopia, Gidget in The Secret Life of Pets) * James Smillie (Narrator in Opéra imaginaire, and Master Vile in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Ashton Smith (Narrator, most noted for work on National Geographic Channel's Seconds From Disaster) * Hal Smith (Worked extensively with Walt Disney and Hanna-Barbera) (Voice of Whit in Adventures in Odyssey, Flintheart Glomgold and Gyro Gearloose in DuckTales, Goliath in Davey and Goliath, Owl in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Vitack in Cap'n O. G. Readmore, the Beast and Philippe the Horse in Beauty and the Beast) * Jada Pinkett Smith (Gloria the Hippo from Madagascar and its sequel, and Toki from Princess Mononoke) * Kevin Smith (Moose in Doogal, Grumpy man in Superman: Doomsday, Diner cook in TMNT) * Kurtwood Smith (Agent Bennett from Batman Beyond, General Galapagos from The Terrible Thunderlizards, Mr. Gaiser from Fillmore!, Prosecutor from Justice League, Truant Officer P.J. Fabian from Shorty McShorts' Shorts, Robert "Bob" Johnson from Squirrel Boy, and Kanjar Ro from Green Lantern: First Flight) * Laura Faye Smith (Current voice of Rosalina since Super Mario 3D World, Baby Rosalina in Mario Kart 8) * Roger Craig Smith (Current voice of Sonic the Hedgehog, narrator of Say Yes to the Dress, Ezio Auditore of Assassins Creed 2 and Chris Redfield from Resident Evil Regular Show Thomas and Planes (2013 film) Ripslinger) * Will Smith (Agent J in Men in Black, Oscar from Shark Tale) * Yeardley Smith (Lisa Simpson and others on The Simpsons, Cecilia in We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Brittany Snow (Namine in Kingdom Hearts II and Shizuku Tsukishima in the English dub of Whisper of the Heart) * Dana Snyder (Master Shake in Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Granny Cuyler in Squidbillies, Gazpacho on ''Chowder'') * Phil Snyder (The current voice of Jiminy Cricket (2010–present)) * Andre Sogluinzzu (the voice of Arclight from ''Wolverine and the X-Men'') * David Sobolov (Arbiter in Halo Wars and Lt. Vasquez in Call of Duty 4) * Rebecca Soler (Sarah in ''Chaotic'' and Sophie Casterwill in Huntik: Secrets & Seekers.) * Kath Soucie (Phil and Lil from Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Fifi Le Fume and Lil' Sneezer from Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Space Jam, and others, Princess Sally Acorn in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, Sally and Shock in The Nightmare Before Christmas, Narrator and Yipes's Girlfriend in Yipes! Stripes!, Donna Dingo in Taz-Mania, Mom in Dexter's Laboratory, Lola Bunny in Space Jam, Grace in Bruno the Kid, Linka in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, among others) * Olan Soule (died February 1, 1994, age 84) (Best known as the voice of Batman, which included: The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Super Friends, The All-New Super Friends Hour, Challenge of the Super Friends, and The World's Greatest Super Friends) * Kevin Spacey (Hopper in A Bug's Life) * Timothy Spall (Nick in Chicken Run, Barry Mickelthwaite in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Nathaniel in Enchanted, and Winston Churchill in Jackboots on Whitehall) * Spike Spencer (Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Hanataro Yamada from Bleach, Papillon of Buso Renkin other anime roles) * Sam Spiegel (French born, commercials, corporate videos, video games, cartoons & movies) * Caroll Spinney (Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch and others on Sesame Street) * Squeak (Fatz in Opposites Attract, Skat Strut, Big Time, Yakety Yak, Take it Back, Trash Talk, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Jerry Sroka (Guapo Flub in The Brothers Flub) * Robert Stack (died May 14, 2003, age 84) (Ultra Magnus in The Transformers: The Movie, ATF Agent Flemming in Beavis and Butt-head Do America, and Stoat Muldoon on Butt-Ugly Martians) * Michelle Stacy (Penny in The Rescuers) * Grace Stafford (died March 17, 1992, age 88) (Voice of Woody Woodpecker from 1950–72; wife of Woody's creator Walter Lantz) * Steve Staley (Neji Hyuga in Naruto, Toshiro Hitsugaya in Bleach and Kadaj in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Koji Minamoto in Digimon Frontier and Fayt Leingod in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time) * Arnold Stang (died December 20, 2009, age 91) (title character on Top Cat, Herman in Herman and Katnip, Various voices in Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Stephen Stanton (multiple voices for Disney including the current voice of "Happy" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; portrayed Admiral Tarkin & several recurring characters in Star Wars: The Clone Wars', guest stars frequently on ''Family Guy and Robot Chicken; also known for his celebrity voicematching abilities and Hero Factory Stringer & Nitroblast) * Ringo Starr (narrator for children's television show Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Seasons 1-2) * Jason Steele (Charlie, and the purple and pink unnamed unicorns on the Charlie the Unicorn web videos) * John Stephenson (died May 15, 2015, age 91) (Known for voicing Mr. Hyde in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Mr. Slate in The Flintstones, Bakarr and Fariik in The Banana Splits Adventure Hour, the voice of Doggy Daddy in Yogi's Gang, Commander and Hairy Scary from Casper and the Angels, Sheriff Bagley from Clue Club, Major Synapse from Darkwing Duck, Ganthet from Duck Dodgers, Hugo from The Funky Phantom, Captain Snerdly from Galaxy Goof-Ups, Beef Bonk from Galaxy High School, Eustace P. Peevly from Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!, Mr. Finkerton from Inch High Private Eye) * Derrick Stevens (MC Skat Kat in Opposites Attract, Skat Strut, Big Time, Yakety Yak, Take it Back, Trash Talk, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Eileen Stevens (Flora/Kalshara in the DuArt Film and Video dub of Winx Club) * Ray Stevenson (The Punisher in The Super Hero Squad Show) * Jeff Stewart (Mr. Tickle in The Mr. Men Show) * Patrick Stewart (Adventure in The Pagemaster, The Great Prince in Bambi II, Avery Bullock in American Dad!, The Raven in The Snow Queen, and Seti I in The Prince of Egypt) * David Ogden Stiers (Narrator and Cogsworth in Beauty and the Beast, Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas and Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, The Archdeacon in The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Fenton Q. Harcourt in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Jumba Jookiba in Lilo & Stitch, Stitch! The Movie, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch and Leroy & Stitch) * Ben Stiller (died August 3, 2019, age 53) (Alex/Alekai the Lion from the Madagascar franchise, Thomas Jefferson from Liberty's Kids, Rich from King of the Hill, and Garth Motherloving from The Simpsons) * Jerry Stiller (Dinosaur comic from Reading Rainbow, Uncle Max from The Lion King 1½, and Pretty Boy from Teacher's Pet) * Jim Stiller (Piraka in Bionicle Stars) * Jim Sturgess (Soren in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * John Stocker (Manfred and Newton Gimmick from The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, Ultron from The Avengers: United They Stand, Basil from Babar, Bartholomew Batt and Mr. Monitor from Beetlejuice, Max's Dad from the Beyblade series, Father Cat, Humperdink, Wolfgang Wolf from The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Longarm / P.J. O'Malley C.O.P.S., Beastly from The Care Bears, Bugsy Vile from Dog City, Kutlass from Donkey Kong Country, Widdle Warrick from Star Wars: Ewoks, Federico Froggina from Jojo's Circus, Rocky from Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Brother Alf and Cheesethief from Redwall, Asle from Stroker and Hoop, Toad from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Oogtar from Super Mario World, Melvin and Various Monster Hunters from Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Brawny Accomplice and Kai's Uncle from Time Warp Trio, Bedhead from Totally Spies, Mayor Rosenbaum on Mona the Vampire, Detective Thompson in The Adventures of Tintin and Graydon Creed and Leech from X-Men. Also serves as a voice director for Sailor Moon, Beyblade, Medabots, Pandalian and many other shows) * Matt Stone (Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch and many others on South Park, Chris and others in Team America World Police) * Sharon Stone (Princess Bala in Antz, Antz 2, and Basic Insect, Narrator in Harold and the Purple Crayon) * Alyson Stoner (died July 29, 2016, age 22)(Xion from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kid Rat 3 in Garfield, The Little Engine in The Little Engine That Could, Barbara Gordon and Bette Kane in Young Justice, Strawberry in Super Buddies, Lorelei Tan Gu in Kung Fu Magoo, Holly Hobbie in the Holly Hobbie animated specials, and Opal Beifong in The Legend of Korra) * Sherri Stoner (Slappy the Squirrel on Animaniacs, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, Frances Albacore in the Cats Don't Dance TV series as part of the Cats Don't Dance franchise, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run) * Eric Stonestreet (Duke in The Secret Life of Pets) * Chantal Strand (Diamond Tiara and Spoiled Rich in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Valerie Velociraptor in Dinosaur Train, Danielle and Madeline in Madeline and My Fair Madeline, Cassie in Dragon Tales, Tuffy in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Larry Storch (Phineas J. Whoopee on Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, Joker on The Adventures of Batman, The Batman/Superman Hour, and The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Drac on Groovie Goolies, the Rooster in Aesop's Fables, and Marlon in The Brady Kids) * Meryl Streep (Mrs. Fox in Fantastic Mr. Fox) * Tara Strong (died July 9, 2020, age 47)(Dil Pickles in Rugrats, Timmy Turner and Poof in The Fairly OddParents, Rikku in Final Fantasy X/''X-2, Ben Tennyson in ''Ben 10, Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Teether in Teen Titans Candance Flynn in Phineas and Ferb (2015 - Present) and Arcee in Transformers: Prime and ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Sally Struthers (Pebbles Flintstone in The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin, and Charlene Sinclair in Dinosaurs) * Eric Stuart (Brock and James in Pokémon, Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Seto Kaiba and Bastion Misawa in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Gourry Gabriev in Slayers, Les Galagoogoo in Viva Piñata, Dr. Z in Dinosaur King. ) * James Patrick Stuart (Xigbar and Braig in the Kingdom Hearts series and Private in The Penguins of Madagascar) * Gary Sturgis (Ebon from Static Shock and as the first to voice Bronze Tiger) * Nicole Sullivan (Shego in Kim Possible, Princess Mira Nova in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Drew Saturday in The Secret Saturdays, Marlene the otter in The Penguins of Madagascar, Franny in Meet the Robinsons) * Nick Sullivan (Robert Garcia in Art of Fighting (1993), Joe in Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011), and many fully voiced narrations for books such as The Sword of Truth Series, audio books 1-11) * Cree Summer (Penny in Inspector Gadget, Princess Kneesaa in Star Wars: Ewoks, Elmyra in Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, Aka Pella in Histeria!, Susie Carmichael in Rugrats, Numbah Five, The Delightful Children from Down The Lane and Cree Lincoln in Codename: Kids Next Door, Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Valerie Gray in Danny Phantom, Catnip in Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Cleo in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Foxxy Love in Drawn Together) * Marc Summers (Himself in the episode "Trouble Dare" from Sanjay & Craig, also serves as the host of Double Dare) * Matthew Sussman (Meowth in Pokémon (episodes 2-31) credited as "Nathan Price") * Brad Swaile (Ace in My Little Pony Tales, Light Yagami from Death Note, Rock from Black Lagoon, Adult Gohan in Dragon Ball Z, Maxwell in Hamtaro, Nightcrawler in X-Men Evolution and Serge and Handsome Man in Barbie and the Three Musketeers) * Ian Swann (The Major in Commandos 3: Destination Berlin, Commandos 2: Men of Courage) * Joshua Swanson (Maury in Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai, Stan Jones in ObsCure II) * Estelle (musician) (Garnet on Steven Universe) * John Swasey (Undertaker in Black Butler, Dodoria in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Van Hoenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Gozaburo Seto in My Bride Is a Mermaid, Sir Crocodile and Gan Fall in One Piece, Koguro in Sgt. Frog Lord Death in Soul Eater) * D. B. Sweeney (Aladar in Disney's Dinosaur, Sitka in Brother Bear) * Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting (Brandy Harrington in Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kristee Smith in Bratz, and Paula Hayes/Weather Vane in Loonatics Unleashed) * Allen Swift (Simon Bar Sinister in Underdog) * Bill Switzer (Nick in Billy the Cat, Presley Carnavon in Mummies Alive!, Shade in Silverwing, Harry Grimiore in Darkstalkers, Jamie Hemeros and Lineback in Zoids: New Century Zero, Sai Argyle in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Hathaway Noah in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Harvey Kinkle in Sabrina: The Animated Series, Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie in X-Men Evolution) * Keith Szarabajka (Voices Venom in Web of Shadows) * Rich Stevens - various http://www.richstevens.com/ * Andy Serkis (Gollum in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Spike on Flushed Away, and Captain Haddock in The Adventures of TinTin) * Brendon Small (Brendon Small in ''Home Movies'', Nathan Explosion, Pickles, Skwisgaar Skwigelf and others in Metalocalypse, one of Dr. Wongburger's minions in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Dickesode") * Glenn Shadix (died September 7, 2010, age 58) (Mayor of Halloween Town on The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Andrew Stanton (Zurg in Toy Story 2, Crush in Finding Nemo) * Danny Smith (Ernie the Giant Chicken, the Evil Monkey and Additional characters in Family Guy) * Rebecca Shoichet (Twilight Sparkle's singing voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Nana Osaki in Nana) * Eric Sykes (died 4 July 2012, age 89) (The Scary Lion and opening narrator in Teletubbies) * Rufus Sewell (Sir Claude in Blinky Bill the Movie) * Wanda Sykes (Stella in Over the Hedge, Bessy in Barnyard, and Back at the Barnyard, Innoko in Brother Bear 2, Chloe in Rio, Granny in ''Ice Age: Continental Drift and Ice Age: Collision Course) T * Catherine Taber (Penelo in Final Fantasy XII, Padme Amidala in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 film and TV series), Lori Loud on The Loud House) * George Takei (Hikaru Sulu in Star Trek: The Animated Series, S.T.E.V.E. in Free Birds, and Emperor Yoshiro in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 video game) * Glynnis Talken (Kerrigan and the Medic from the popular StarCraft computer game series, The Rogue and the barmaid from the popular Diablo computer game series, Kashya from the popular Diablo computer game series, and Julie Winters from MTV's The Maxx) * Ken Tamplin (Bejeweled Twist announcer (PC and Nintendo DS version)) * Fred Tatasciore (Komodo, Munya, and Zon in The Secret Saturdays Hero Factory Thunder Drilldozer & Witch Doctor) * J. Michael Tatum (Kyouya Ootori in Ouran High School Host Club, Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler, Erwin Smith in Attack on Titan) * James Arnold Taylor (Gabe Logan from the Syphon Filter series, Tidus from the Final Fantasy X video game series, Fox commercial announcer, Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series, Wooldoor Sockbat and the Producer on Drawn Together, Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank) * Hellena Taylor (Bayonetta in the series of the same name and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) * Jen Taylor (Princess Peach, Toad, and Toadette in the Mario franchise, Cortana in Halo) * Kareem Taylor (Voice of CNN's Black in America and ''Heroes'') * Russi Taylor (current voice of Minnie Mouse (1986–present), Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby in DuckTales, various voices in My Little Pony (TV series), Gonzo from Muppet Babies, Widget in Widget the World Watcher, Strawberry Shortcake, various voices on The Simpsons; also wife of the late Wayne Allwine, former voice of Mickey Mouse Melvin, Timmy in Teen Titans) * Veronica Taylor (English voices of Ash Ketchum, May, Delia Ketchum, and Diglett on the first eight seasons, and the Chronicles of Pokémon and several anime roles) * Simon Templeman (Doctor Doom on Fantastic Four, Kain from the Legacy of Kain series) * David Tennant (Spitelout from How to Train Your Dragon and Dreamworks Dragons, The Fugitoid in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Huyang from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales 2017 reboot) * Venus Terzo (voice of Patch in My Little Pony Tales episodes 1-16, Princess Lana in Captain N: The Game Master, Various Characters in Funky Fables and Ginger and Maim in The Adventures of T-Rex) * Bill Thompson (died July 15, 1971, age 58) (Droopy, Touché Turtle from The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series, Dodo and White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, Mr. Smee from Peter Pan, Bull, Dachise, Jim's Friend, Jock, Joe, and Zoo Security Guard from Lady and the Tramp, King Hubert from Sleeping Beauty, Uncle Waldo in The Aristocats) * Erik Thompson (narrator of World's Most Amazing Videos, The Universe, Animal Extractors, Stringers:LA, Nighthawks, Jurassic Fight Club, Shootout! and the promotional voice of National Geographic Channel) * Emma Thompson (Captain Amelia in Treasure Planet, Queen Elinor in Brave) * Jack Thompson (Buncle in The Magic Pudding) * Justin Timberlake (Artie in Shrek the Third, voice of Boo Boo Bear in the [[Yogi Bear (film)|live-action Yogi Bear film]] and Branch in Trolls) * Jennifer Tilly (Bonnie Swanson in Family Guy, Celia Mae in Monsters, Inc., Mrs. Camille Stout in Stuart Little, Piloff in Bartok the Magnificent, Miss De La Croix in Lil' Pimp, Grace in Home on the Range) * Kenan Thompson (Rocky Roades in The Mighty B!) * Marc Thompson (Casey Jones from the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' 2003 TV series, Peyton in ''Chaotic'', many antagonist characters in ''Pokémon'', Dante Vale in Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Donha, and Garnia in Tai Chi Chasers, and Astral in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.) * Jim Thornton (Current announcer of Wheel of Fortune) * Kirk Thornton (Brandon Heat in Gungrave, Jin in Samurai Champloo, Don Patch in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Hajime Saito in Rurouni Kenshin) * Zachary Throne (Bejeweled Blitz, Bejeweled 3 and Bejeweled Stars announcer) * Jim Thurman (Best known for voicing the cartoon inserts for Sesame Street, One of the cartoon inserts for Sesame Street he voiced, was Teeny Little Super Guy. Also voiced many characters on Roger Ramjet, and the Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video series) * Martha Tilton (died December 8, 2006, age 91) (Clarice in the Chip 'N Dale cartoon short Two Chips and a Miss) * Ashley Tisdale (Candace Flynn in Phineas and Ferb, Sabrina Spellman in Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) * Brent Titcomb (Clifford the Big Red Dog in Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Lee Tockar (Bling-Bling Boy in Johnny Test, Abyo and Tobe in Pucca and Doktor Frogg in League of Super Evil) * Tony Todd (Astaroth from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Fin Fang Foom in Iron Man: Armored Adventures and for directly voicing The Fallen in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) * Lauren Tom (Numbuh 3 on Codename: Kids Next Door, Amy Wong on Futurama, Mihn and Connie on King of the Hill and Teen Titans Gizmo & Jinx) * Vanesa Tomaniso (Cousin Carolina on Martha Speaks) * Vincent Tong (Currently known for voicing Mandarin in Iron Man: Armored Adventures and Ninjago Master Of Spinjizu Kai) * Kazumi Totaka (Yoshi and Professor E. Gadd in the ''Mario'' franchise, and K.K. Slider in the Animal Crossing franchise) * Elias Toufexis (Max Steel, Rainbow Six Vegas 2, Assassin's Creed 2, Deus Ex 3 and Splinter Cell: Conviction) * Annette Toutonghi (the eponymous character of the Freddi Fish series) * Alex Trebek (Riddle Quest host in Arthur (Season 5, Episode 1)) * Les Tremayne (died December 19, 2003, age 90) ( @#!*% in Oliver Twist, The Wishing Well in Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island, Humbug in The Phantom Tollbooth, and Chester C. Cricket in A Cricket in Times Square) * Alan Tudyk (King Candy/Turbo in Wreck-It Ralph, The Duke of Weselton in Frozen, Duke Weaselton in Zootopia, and Superman in Justice League: War, original voice of Ludo in Star vs. the Forces of Evil replaced by Ted Lewis) * Stanley Tucci (oft-used corporate voice of many AT&T commercials) * Michael Tucker (Geoffrey Giraffe in ''The Animal Alphabet) * Patrick Tull (narrator of the Patrick O'Brian Aubrey–Maturin series and other audio books, also narrator on TV documentaries) * Chris Tulloch (voice of Zorran on TUGS) * Kathleen Turner (speaking voice of Jessica Rabbit) * Jerry Trainor (Dudley Puppy on T.U.F.F. Puppy, also played Spencer Shay on iCarly) * John Travolta (The titular character in Bolt) * Jeffrey Tambor (King Neptune in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Santa Claus in Super Sleuth Christmas Movie, Carl Murphy in Monsters vs. Aliens, Mr. Calvin Curdles in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, Big Nose Thug in Tangled, Wilhelm the Tinkerer in The Clockwork Girl, Snow Globe Snowman in A Merry Friggin' Christmas, King Peppy in Trolls) * Robert Tinkler (Max in The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police) U * Alanna Ubach (Liz Allen from The Spectacular Spider-Man, Manny Rivera in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Peter Ustinov (died March 28, 2004, age 82) (Voice of Prince John and King Richard in Robin Hood, Doctor Snuggles and various characters in Doctor Snuggles and Grendel in Grendel, Grendel, Grendel) V * Eric Vale (Trunks in Dragon Ball Z, Sanji in One Piece, Yuki Sohma in Fruits Basket, Zolf J. Kimblee in Fullmetal Alchemist) * Jean Vander Pyl (died April 9, 1999, age 79) (Wilma Flintstone from The Flintstones, Rosie the Robot Maid on The Jetsons, Winnie the Witch) * Thurop Van Orman (Flapjack, additional voices on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack,) * Vince Valenzuela (Francis from Left 4 Dead) * Jim Varney (died February 10, 2000, age 50) (Slinky Dog in Toy Story and Toy Story 2) * Janet Varney (Korra in The Legend of Korra) * Matt Vasgersian (commentator of the MLB: The Show series, also serves as a broadcaster for MLB Network and the MLB on FOX) * Jhonen Vasquez (Voice of Minimoose and Zim's Computer in Invader ZIM, also serves as the series' creator) * Jacob Vargas (Dr. Roberto Martinez from Max Steel) * Lucille La Verne (the Queen and the Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the Witch in Babes in the Woods) * Cristina Vee (Louise in The Familiar of Zero, Nanoha Takamachi in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, Mio Akiyama in K-On!, Homura Akemi in Madoka Magica, Cerebella in Skullgirls, Marinette/Ladybug in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Michael Vick Vezok in [[Bionicle Piraka) * Abe Vigoda (died January 26, 2016, age 94) (Salvatore Valestra in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Salvatore Tessio in Godfather: The Game) * Alison Viktorin (Conan Edogawa in Case Closed, QT in Space Dandy) * Martin Villafana (Myron in Wayside) * Samuel Vincent (Athrun Zala on Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, Jordan on Oban Star Racers, Aerrow and Dark Ace in Storm Hawks, Krypto on Krypto the Superdog, Julian Star on Cardcaptors, Baby Bugs from Baby Looney Tunes, Marshall in Dino Babies, Stegz on Extreme Dinosaurs, Hare in Monster Rancher, Forge in X-Men Evolution and Spin in RollBots) * Steve Vinovich (Puffin in The Swan Princess movie trilogy) * Phil Vischer (co-creator and voices of Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, and many other characters in VeggieTales) * Humberto Vélez (Mexican and Latinoamerican voice of Homer Simpson) * Sarah Vowell (Violet Parr in The Incredibles) * Joanne Vannicola (Marucho in Bakugan Battle Brawlers) W * Bernie Wagenblast Voice of the New York City Subway countdown clocks on the 1-6 lines, as well as the AirTrain at Newark Liberty International Airport and John F. Kennedy International Airport and the PATCO Speedline. * Christopher Walken (Colonel Cutter in Antz and Antz 2, Rusty in Engine Trouble, King Louie in The Jungle Book) * Kari Wahlgren (Haruko Haruhara in FLCL, Ashe in Final Fantasy XII, Allie Underhill in Kaijudo, Tigress in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Shellsea in Fish Hooks, Suzy Johnson in Phineas & Ferb, Chloe Carmichael in The Fairly Oddparents) * Hynden Walch (Starfire and Blackfire on Teen Titans, Penny in ChalkZone, Estelle of Tales of Vesperia Princess Bubblegum in Adventure Time) * David Wald (The title role in Golgo 13, Guin in Guin Saga and Toki in Legends of the Dark King) * Janet Waldo (died June 12, 2016, age 96) ( Judy Jetson, Josie in Josie James, Penelope Pitstop, Joanne Allen in Adventures in Odyssey) * Ryan Walter (Striker in Stikbot: Off the Grid) * Tom Walter (Bitil in Bionicle Mistika) * John Walton (Takanuva in Bionicle Stars) * Mark Walton (Rhino in Bolt) * Patrick Warburton (Brock Samson in The Venture Bros., Joe Swanson in Family Guy, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove and The Emperor's New School, Titan in Space Chimps, Ken in Bee Movie, Sheriff Bronson Stone in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and Wolf W. Wolf in and the Planes: Fire & Rescue Pulaski) * B.J. Ward (Scarlett in G.I. Joe, Wonder Woman in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, Waldo and Butch in The Little Rascals (animated version), Jana of the Jungle (title character), various characters in My Little Pony, Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo from 1997 until 2002, Whopper in Pound Puppies, Casey in Snorks, many others) * Jim Ward (Chet Ubetcha in The Fairly OddParents and The Stephanie Miller Show Captain Qwark in Ratchet & Clank) * Trudy Warner - She was the third busiest actor in the Golden Age of Radio. * Audrey Wasilewski (Tuck in Brad & Tuck) * Dennis Waterman (Toaster in Tube Mice, The Fiddley Foodle Bird) * Tom Wayland (Jim Crocodile Cook in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Blister and the newest voice actor for Crow in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Reggie, Flint, Arceus, Keldeo, and Growlithe in Pokémon, and Finn in Tai Chi Chasers) * Damon Wayans Jr. (Wasabi in Big Hero 6) * Hugo Weaving (Megatron in the films Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers: Dark of the Moon) * Scott Weinger (Aladdin in Aladdin, Yipes the Zebra in Yipes! Stripes!) * Lennie Weinrib (died June 28, 2006, age 71) - (title character in H.R. Pufnstuf and various voices on the show, Bigmouth on The Smurfs, Bronto & Moonrock on The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, Scrappy-Doo on Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Lenny Warthog in Kissyfur, Fraidy's 9 lives and various characters in Fraidy Cat, the Lion in Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Inch High in Inch High Private Eye, Roland and Rattfink and Superman on Sesame Street (Season 2, 1971 - segment titled "S For Superman")) * Frank Welker (Fred Jones (and later also Scooby-Doo), Jabberjaw, Megatron in The Transformers, M.A.D. Cat in Inspector Gadget, Ray Stantz and Slimer in The Real Ghostbusters, Abu in Aladdin Ractus in Stikbot: Off the Grid) * Danny Wells (voice of Raul and Bush from Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Luigi from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Guard in Batman: The Animated Series, the Detective in Grossology, Poop or Scoop announcer in Crashbox, King Hugo III in Potatoes and Dragons) * Pat Welsh (The voice of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) * David Wenham (Digger in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Jacko in Blinky Bill the Movie) * Cathy Weseluck (Spike in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Adam West (Gray Ghost on Batman: The Animated Series, Mayor Adam West on Family Guy, Thomas Wayne on Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Episode - Chill of the Night!, Season 2, 2010), Marion Grange on The Batman, R. Kelly's lawyer on The Boondocks, and himself on The Simpsons, The Fairly OddParents and Johnny Bravo) * Billy West (original voice of Stimpy and later took over as Ren of Ren and Stimpy, Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, plus Philip J. Fry and others from Futurama) * Bob West (original voice of Barney the Dinosaur in Barney and Friends) * Kanye West (Himself in The Cleveland Show) * Betty White (Gretchen Claus in The Story of Santa Claus, Yoshie in Ponyo, (U.S. version), Agatha McLeish in Pound Puppies, Grammy Norma in The Lorax, herself in Family Guy (Episode "Peterotica" - Season 4, 2006), and Elka Ostrovsky in Hot in Cleveland (Episode titled "The Animated Episode" - Season 5, 2014)) * Jaleel White (Sonic the Hedgehog in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as Sonic SatAM), and Sonic Underground; Bladebeak in Quest for Camelot film and related videos, 15-year-old Martin Luther King, Jr. in Our Friend, Martin) * Thea White (Voice of Muriel Bagge on Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Mae Whitman (Died August 14, 2015, age 27) (Shanti in The Jungle Book II, Katara on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rose on American Dragon: Jake Long) * Steve Whitmire (Many characters of The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, and others, Wembley Fraggle of Fraggle Rock, and current muppeteer and voice for Ernie of Sesame Street) * Chris Wiggins (died February 19, 2017, age 86) (Cornelius from Babar, No Heart from The Care Bears, Mr. Groundhog from Franklin, Thor and Dr. Donald Blake from The Marvel Super Heroes, Pecolias (Gramps) from Pecola, Fridolf from Pippi Longstocking, Abbot Mortimer from Redwall, Toad from Rock & Rule, Blackwell the Magician, Boomer, Infinata, Mysterio and R. Lee Clivendon from Spider-Man, Slim from Tales from the Cryptkeeper, The Devil from The Devil and Daniel Mouse and Dimetro from Dinosaucers) * Kristen Wiig (Ruffnut Thorston in How to Train Your Dragon, Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me. series, and Brenda in Sausage Party) * Harland Williams (Lugnut in Robots, the Giraffe in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Kenneth Williams (died April 15, 1988, age 83) (original voice of all the characters in Willo the Wisp) * Kerry Williams (Tiff in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and Rebecca Hawkins in Yu-Gi-Oh!) * R. J. Williams (Kissyfur from Kissyfur, Dink from Dink, the Little Dinosaur, Kit Cloudkicker from TaleSpin) * Robbie Williams (Dougal in The Magic Roundabout) * Robin Williams (died August 11, 2014, age 63) (Genie on Disney's Aladdin trilogy, Batty Koda in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Fender Pinwheeler on Robots and Robots 2, and Lovelace in Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two) * Travis Willingham (Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist and the Hulk in The Super Hero Squad Show) * Bruce Willis (RJ in Over the Hedge, Spike in Rugrats Go Wild, Mikey in Look Who's Talking and Look Who's Talking Too, Agatha in Ticked Off, Bruno in Bruno the Kid and Muddy Grimes in Beavis and Butt-Head Do America) * Dave Willis (Barry Dylan in Archer, Meatwad, Carl, Ignignot and others on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Coiffio in Perfect Hair Forever) * David Wills (Voice of Espio from the Sonic the Hedgehog game series, Dr. Spike Taylor and Ed in Dinosaur King, Captain Falcon in F Zero: GP Legend, Duke in G.I. Joe Sigma Six, Buggy, Arlong and Igaram in One Piece, Fergy Fudgehog in Viva Piñata, Gozaburo Kaiba and Seeker in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Tyranno Hassleberry, Chancellor Shepard and Old Kagemaru in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Brian Wilson (Clint in Stikbot: Off The Grid) * John Wilson (Vamprah in Bionicle Phantoka) * Lionel G. Wilson (Voice of Eustace Bagge on Courage the Cowardly Dog, Rope Man and Cuckoo Man on Mighty Heroes) * Mark Wilson (Kopaka in Bionicle Bionicle Phantoka Bionicle Technic) * Mike Wilson (Jep in IBionicle) * Owen Wilson (Heat Vision in Heat Vision and Jack, Rhett in the King of the Hill episode Luanne Virgin 2.0, Lightning McQueen in the Cars trilogy, Marmaduke in Marmaduke, Coach Skip in Fantastic Mr. Fox, and Reggie in Free Birds) * Paul Winchell (died June 24, 2005, age 82) (Tigger, Dick Dastardly, Gargamel, Clyde and Softy in Wacky Races, Fleegle Beagle in The Banana Splits) * April Winchell (Clarabelle Cow from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Cruella De Vil in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, and others) * Wally Wingert (Amshel and Nathan in Blood+, Renji Abarai in Bleach, Almighty Tallest Red in Invader ZIM and Ant-Man in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Henry Winkler (Fonzie on The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang, Willard Deutschebog on Sit Down, Shut Up, Norville on Clifford's Puppy Days, and Ambush Bug on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, final episode "Mitefall!" (aired November 11, 2011)) * Ray Winstone (Soldier Sam in The Magic Roundabout, Mr. Beaver in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and Beowulf in Beowulf) * Ariel Winter (Sofia in Sofia the First, Pipoca (host) in Tickle-U, Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Gretchen (Fireside Girls) in Phineas and Ferb, Carrie Kelley / Robin in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 1 and Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 2) * Jonathan Winters (died April 11, 2013, age 87) (Abracadabra in ''The Christmas Wish, Porky in Pogo For President: I Go Pogo, Santa Claus in Santa vs. the Snowman 3D, Papa Smurf in The Smurfs and The Smurfs 2, and Himself/Maude Frickert in The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Episode - The Frickert Fracas, Season 1, 1972) * Reese Witherspoon (died August 21, 2016, age 40)(Serena in The Trumpet of the Swan,, Rosita in Sing, Debbie in King of the Hill, Greta Wolfcastle in The Simpsons episode "The Bart Wants What It Wants")) * Stephanie Wittels (recently recruited voice actress for ADV) * Dave Wittenberg (Kakashi on Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, Kure on Karas, Allen Ridgely in the Xenosaga series, Katana in Gad Guard, announcer of G4's Ninja Warrior and Unbeatable Banzuke) * Sam Witwer (Starkiller from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) * Terry Wogan (died January 31, 2016, age 77) (Eurovision Song Contest commentator on BBC One (1973, 1978, 1980-2008), also serves as the host of the 1998 contest with Ulrika Jonsson) * Nat Wolff (Victor on Ballerina) * Elijah Wood (Icarus on Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Jason on King of the Hill, Tom Thumb on The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, Ethan on American Dad!, Mumble on Happy Feet, 9 in 9, Spyro the Dragon on The Legend of Spyro, and Beck in Tron: Uprising) * Evan Rachel Wood (Abba in the English dub of Asterix and the Vikings, Cordelia in Shark Bait, and Mala in Battle for Terra) * Matthew Wood (Voice of General Grievous from Star Wars) * James Woods (Hades on Disney's Hercules and Kingdom Hearts, himself on Family Guy, and Lex Luthor on Justice League Action) * Jane Woods (Lisa in The World of David the Gnome, Mommy in The Adventures of the Little Koala, Yaya in Wimzie's House, Lulu (1996-1999) and Iggie (1995) in The Little Lulu Show, Amazon Queen and Marinche in The Mysterious Cities of Gold, Kelly Kincaid in Night Hood, voice over work for many English dubbed anime, among many others) * William Woodson (voice of the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica TV series, many TV commercials, narrations for miniseries such as Winds of War, worked with Stan Freeberg on United States of America album, and much, much more) * Gabriel Woolf (Arthur Ransome's Swallows and Amazons series of children's books, all the works of George Eliot) * Michael-Leon Wooley (Louis the Alligator in The Princess and the Frog, and the Alligator in Zootopia) * Shanelle Workman (Caren Velázquez on Dino Crisis 3, Pasadena O'Possum in Crash Tag Team Racing, Milliarde in Baten Kaitos Origins, Larxene in the Kingdom Hearts series, and Alestia Lallis in Mass Effect) * Ben Wright (Rodger Radcliff on 101 Dalmatians, Rama on The Jungle Book, and Grimsby on The Little Mermaid) * Bonnie Wright (Vanessa in The Replacements episode "London Calling", Ginny Weasley in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) * Nick Wright (Avak in Bionicle Piraka) * Michael Wallis (Sheriff in Cars franchise) * Gunner Wright (Isaac Clarke in Dead Space 2) * Samuel E. Wright (Sebastian on The Little Mermaid and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, the narrator in the African folktales segments (including Anansi the Spider) shown on Sesame Street, the Crocodile in Zootopia, and Yar in Dinosaur) * Kristy Wu (Windblade in Transformers: Robots in Disguise) X * Xzibit (Chief Grizzly in Hoodwinked!, Himself in The Boondocks episode "The Real") Y * Michael Yarmush (original voice of Arthur Read in Arthur (1996–2000)) * Anton Yelchin (died June 19, 2016, age 27)(Clumsy Smurf in The Smurfs. and Jim Lake Jr in Trollhunters) * Alan Young (died May 19, 2016, age 96) (the voice of Scrooge McDuck (1983-2016), also voices Haggis MacHaggis in The Ren & Stimpy Show, 7-Zark-7 and Keyop in Battle of The Planets and Jack Allen in Adventures in Odyssey) * Stephanie Young (Clare in Claymore, Nico Robin in One Piece and Olivier Mira Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Z * Stuart Zagnit (Original voice of Professor Oak in Pokémon - Credited as "Stan Hart", Zolf in The Slayers) * Lenore Zann (Rogue in X-Men and Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Master Cyclonis in Storm Hawks, Dotty in Tooth Fairy, Where Are You?, Captain Star, Aurora, Sunshine and Little Ditcher in Salty's Lighthouse as well as roles in MegaMan NT Warrior, Outlaw Star, Fushigi Yugi, and Mobile Suit Gundam) * Chiara Zanni (voice of Bon Bon in My Little Pony Tales, anime voice actress, roles include Hamtaro, Hakudoshi in the Inuyasha dub, and Eva/Molly in Oban Star Racers) * Renée Zellweger (Tammy in the King of the Hill episode "Ho Yeah!", Angie in Shark Tale, Vanessa Mavis in Bee Movie) * Constance Zimmer (Strongarm in Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Patric Zimmerman (Elroy Jetson in Jetsons: The Movie, Tyke in Tom & Jerry Kids, Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) * Jimmy Zoppi (Gary Oak and original voice of James and Meowth in Pokémon, Weevil Underwood in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Vector the Crocodile in Sonic X, and Mong in Cubix: Robots for Everyone) * Noam Zylberman (Split Kit in Garbage Pail Kids, Chip in Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Billy in Popples, Curtis Shumway in ALF Tales, Rusty Wildwood in Sylvanian Families and Bentley Raccoon in The Raccoons) See also *List of Canadian voice actors *List of Mexican voice actors References 01 *